


The Great Beyond (Somethin' Worth Rememberin')

by LathropWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Health Ailments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Disability, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LathropWolf/pseuds/LathropWolf
Summary: Set after the events of an infamous press conference, Nick Wilde is on his own. A blue uniform will join his wardrobe, and does a bunny help the situation or make matters worse?800 Views 09/17/17! Here's to 800 more?)1,000 views 04/01/2018. Here's to another thousand!





	1. Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my paws into something different. After no real response to some other writing, just jumping into the universe completely.
> 
> Note: There will still be heavy subjects in here. and since Mature/Explicit is in the eyes of the reader, keeping it at Mature for now. Any issues and I'll move it up to Explicit if there is a valid reason for that.
> 
> To make it easier for some: I make no guarantee of any "wildehopps" going on. Without giving away too much, it's not a primary interest of mine.
> 
> What's put into the story here is to bring a unique reframing of what frame work already exists out there. It's a shame so much goes unread or never written due to the common narrative out there.
> 
> This is written primarily from the heart along with whatever comes into my brain. The way writing should be, not carefully crafted to a tailored audience...
> 
> Comments/Reviews and the like are highly prized. Feel free to PM if you want privacy, nothing will get posted in the regular public viewable sections.
> 
> Italics are used to denote flash back scenes.
> 
> Nope, I don't own it. That goes to Disney. Easy Mickey, I cleaned your kingdom for two years...
> 
> Enjoy!

A sharp ringing pierces the air as an orange and red furred paw shoots out from underneath the blanket, slamming down hard on the alarm, smacking it to the floor. “Christ, why do I still use that piece of crap, and why hasn't it broken yet?” mutters a being burrowed into his bed, stretching and yawning as a foot paw slides out the end of the blanket, quickly retreating back in.

“Ugh... certainly too cold, must have left the air conditioner on again!” grumbles a more visible fox, peeking out from under the blanket and eyeballing a digital clock on the wall proudly blinking 06:45 in red. “Welp, better get this charade going, today is the first of my new life”

As he stirs under the blanket some more, a very familiar feeling quickly rushes to between his legs and a signal travels quickly to his brain via his nerves network “Shit shit shit, why do I always drink chocolate milk before falling asleep?” moans the fox, gripping his crotch tightly on his Foxeedo. “Unghhh, come on, gotta make it this time even though I always say that!”

Quickly flicking the blanket off and jumping onto the cold carpeted floor yelping in surprise as he hops paw to paw “Oh geez, it is sooo damn cold, you'd think it's TundraTown in here, gotta pee gotta pee!” Racing across the carpet, reaching a door in the distance from the bed slamming it as a tinkling sound hits a tiled floor, a instinctual moaning and sigh emanating from him as he stands on the floor, shocked as it rapidly turns wet pooling around his paws.

“Crap... nothing like being 32 and still actually a kit” he sighs even more wearily. A mini flash back washes over him, a muzzle forcibly strapped on his snout, being thrown into a dark storage cellar, laughter echoing in the distance as a bolt is thrown and a lock snaps shut, struggling against a pair of tight paw cuffs. His vision suddenly shakes as his present day self slaps his cheeks, sniffling matching up with that moment over 23 years ago.

“Never let them see that they get to you, Nick said to himself, focusing on his personal catch phrase. “ Game face, Nick, today is a new day and that is behind you, just look what you have done to get to this point, that should make a frightened 9 year old happy and the new recruits coming into the Junior Rangers have a role model, hmm?”

Taking stock of his situation, he suppresses the memory, peeling off his Foxeedo to toss into a hamper full of them already, and hastily running a mop over the floor. He grabs a fang brush and bottle of soap, jumping into the shower and tempers it to be just below near scalding as he puts his head underneath the water cascading down and closes his eyes.

“Never let them see that they get to you... Game face, Nick” He mutters over and over, lathering up his body with the blueberry scented soap.

“Boy, this is always so calming for my nerves” He trails off, inhaling the blueberry scent deep into his lungs. Nick feels his racing heart slow down to a more normal beat as his tail lightly twitches, closing his eyes to enjoy the water beating down on his head and neck fur while a memory forms from long ago.

_"I - Nicholas Wilde - promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"_

_"Even though... you're a fox?"_

_"No! NO! What did I do wrong, you guys? Help! Please, what did I do wrong? What did I do?"_

_"You thought we could ever trust a fox without a muzzle? You're even dumber than you look! Grab him guys, he can go in the dark storage area like the others!"_

_"Stop guys! I'm afraid of the dark! I'll do anything you want! Please!"_

_"There is no other option! Shut up Nick and enjoy your new home!"_

_"Ryan? Got those paw cuffs Higgins Gave Us?"_

_"Right here boss!"_

_"Guys! No! No! This isn't fair! Please, don't muzzle me! I'll leave, promise! Let me go!"_

_"Not believing that, now shut up fox!"_

_Cold steel is felt against his muzzle, being tossed into the dark as tears start to flow, left to his own devices..._

_"Now let's go play some Xbone upstairs!"_

_... "Guys? Can I come out now, I really need to use the rest room?" Nick tries to say, but the muzzle prevents any speech, leaving him sobbing as he only can say it in his head."_

 

*/////////////////*

 

_Taking his key out, Frank Algonquin, the elder scout master Wolf, opens the front door of the rangers hall, ears swiveling around as he walks in. The door latches shut behind him as he strides to the back of the building, nails clicking on the freshly waxed floor. Nearby, an Otter is finishing up his floor waxing job._

_"Good job Emmitt, your volunteer spirit is always appreciated, especially as a former scout yourself” “_

_Thanks Mr. Algonquin” smiles the Otter at the red Wolf, pushing his floor buffer down the hall and out the front doors._

“ _Let's see, need to get some supplies out of storage, and a few tables setup for the merit badge event to honor our new recruit Nick with his new entry badge tod ... ” Suddenly he cuts off his internal dialogue, frowning as his nostrils flare from detecting a strong smell. His ears twitch, swiveling in the direction of a low sobbing noise as it ripples along the floor and his eyes widen in shock._

“ _What in the matter of all that is unholy is going on? This place shouldn't have anyone in it...” the grey and cinnamon colored Wolf blurts out, turning tail and racing back to the front door, throwing it open._

 _"_ _Emmitt! Come Quick! How did you not know someone is in here?!” Mr. Algonquin bellows, he turns and runs back inside, stopping as he swivels his ears and twitches his nose again to hone in on the scent._

_As Emmitt rushes in himself, the Wolf holds a claw to his mouth for silence, as he pads around sniffing intently. He stops at a flight of stairs where he picks up an even stronger scent, his eyes going wide as he detects another scent. Mr Algonquin's ears slick back as a crest fallen look overcomes him when his hearing picks up a low wail and weakened scratching. He quickly thunders down the stairs scanning the dark room._

_Emmitt following close behind nose wrinkling at the strong scent now fairly obvious._ “ _Mr. Algonquin, I didn't think to look down here, it's only Tuesday and I do the carpets tommorrow.“_

_"Shh, I think the stowaway is under the staircase in the storage area!” the Wolf cuts the wolf off, frowning as the unmistakable smell of fear urine and scat starts to overwhelm his intense sense of smell. The otter even covered his nose with his shirt as they both approach the door underneath the staircase._

_Suddenly the sounds stop, a harsh thumping sound striking the door. “What the hell? Do I have to call the pest control company again?” snaps the Wolf, yanking a set of keys off his waist. He fumbes around and sticks one into the lock twisting it and throwing the door open. Both of their jaws drop as the smell becomes even more overpowering, two jaws dropping._

_Emmitt pulls a flash light off his belt loop and shines it in. “Son of a bitch, it's one of our own! What the hell is going on here?!” they both blurt out, rushing in and pulling out a red and orange fox kit, his proud uniform reduced to a mess from 2 and a half days of being locked in, unable to use the restroom._

“ _Shit... It's Nick Wilde, Nick? Can you hear us?” Mr Algonquin Asks, eyes narrowing and a hardened look overtaking his face, his muzzle trembling as he takes in a steel restraint over the young fox's muzzle._ _As he tears up, the Wolf glances down and sees a pair of hinged paw cuffs on his tiny wrists, his eyes darkening in a fashion not seen since the war he fought in decades ago._

“ _Emmitt! Go get the toolbox under the sink upstairs!” snaps the Wolf as the Otter nods, rushing out of the room up the stairs._

_The Wolf carefully scoops up Nick, carrying him over to a thicker carpeted area in the corner, and gently sets him down, before rushing to the door and yanking the keys out with enough force to break it off in the lock. He fumbles through the keys, quickly inserting one into the paw cuffs, snapping them off and hurls them to the side, massaging Nick's small wrists as he sets to work on the muzzle restraint._

“ _Oh my god.. I can't believe this” Utters Frank, stopping with a shudder, touching his own snout and tracing a claw where a long gone strap dug into his own flesh and fur, looking down at Nick and seeing himself decades before in his young charge._

“ _I'm so sorry, Nick, why did this happen? Nick? Can you hear me?” asks The wolf, glancing down at the kit's chest, _Frank’s ears perk as he hears a dull thump from within Nick’s chest. Stunned, he watches as the kit suddenly starts wheezing and choking, his orange and red fur paling as the skin below turns ashen white.]__

 _“_ _Emmitt! HURRY!” the Wolf lets out a loud bellow, yanking a phone off his waist and taps the emergency icon on his K9 Pitch 4._

 _“_ _Hello? 911? Yes, yes... I need an ambulance immediately to the Ranger Scouts 914 building immediately off Weston Road. I've got a 9 year old fox boy going into possible cardiac arrest!"_

_"EMMITT!”_

  _As Emmitt rushes down the steps, his name is bellowed again startling him to drop the whole tool box down the stairs and tools scatter everywhere, alerting the Wolf._

 _“_ _Sorry, it was in another room!” says the shaken up Otter, going ashen white himself as he notices the Wolf struggling to yank off the tight cage tight around Nick's muzzle.  He snatches a pair of bolt cutters and rushes over._

_“It's locked, Frank, we'll have to cut it off!” snaps the Otter, struggling to get the bolt cutters under a steel strap digging hard into the fox's cheek and groans, trying to cut the steel “Son of a, what a torture device! Who the fuck did this?!”_

_Snatching the bolt cutters from the Otter, the Wolf finds a weak point on it. He bears down with all his might, letting out a primal growl as he snaps one strap clean off._

_He attacks the remaining ones and cuts them off also, startling the Otter between his feral growls and from hurling the bolt cutters and restraint against a wall, he snatches up Nick and holds him close, not caring Nick is soaked in his waste from the past two days, massaging his chest as tears splash down his greyed muzzle._

“ _Nick, I'm so sorry... So so sorry, you don't deserve this treatment at all” cries the Wolf, sobbing as a dark nasty glint over takes his eyes, glancing down at a pair of paw cuffs, noticing a engraving on them._

_”Emmitt... Go pull the records for Ryan and Jack in my office. Ones a Zebra, the other a Woodchuck. I need their phone numbers ASAP."_

_"Also, contact the ZPD and request Chef Bogo immediately we have a serious situation here... very serious...” The Wolf trails off, glancing again at the paw cuffs with “Officer Higgins” prominently etched into them._

“ _Nick... I'm so so sorry. I will never leave any new recruits alone ever again.” The wolf chokes up, adjusting his bandana tenderly as Emmitt returns with two phone numbers written down on a paper, handing it to Frank as two EMTs appear at the top of the stairs, a Tiger and Wolf._

_“Hello! Anyone there? Fangmeyer and Wolfard here, where's the young boy?”_

_Frank gently sets Nick down, backing off as the EMTs go to work, dropping their heavy gear onto the ground _near Nick. They quickly evaluate him, making several radio calls, and within 5 minutes had him loaded onto a stretcher racing up the staircase.__

_As Nick is taken to the hospital,_ _Frank Algonquin places two calls_ _that sends a chill down the phone wires_ _._ _Calls that no scout master ever wants to make, calls that no parent ever wants to receive._ _“Hello? I'm calling about your son_ _._ _Come down to the Troop building immediately. No, I don't care you are at work. Your son is going to be facing possible murder charges. I STRONGLY recommend you come down NOW” snaps the_ _Wolf_ _, mashing the disconnect button and hurling the phone against the wall,_ _slumping to the floor broken._

_“God... It never ends... It was bad enough I dealt with this shit in the war... This isn't supposed to be happening to kits of the next generation on my watch...”_

 

As Nick opens his eyes, he slowly inhales and exhales feeling a dull ache in his chest, reminding him of the events all those years ago, thumping his chest lightly. “Ugh... Too bad I can't get a tune up and replacement of my major components like my car” he mutters low, turning the shower off with a squeak then grabs a towel hanging on the door.

 

Finishing up toweling himself off and wringing the excess water out of his tail, he jumps out tossing the towel on the counter. He then digs out a fur dryer, brushing and combing his fur to a sheen, then switches it off and gently sets it on the counter. He looks in the mirror before opening a cabinet and twisting a pill bottle open, dry swallowing two pills repeating the process with a few others, placing all but two of the bottles back, padding into his room.

“Guhh.... Still tastes like garbage all these years later, but better than being in the graveyard hmm?” he grouses, eternally grateful for finding a doctor during an aborted hustle that would not ask improper questions and give a proper diagnosis, a rarity in a world that doesn't like predators all that well.

Thank his lucky stars the Mouse believed more in the hippocratic oath then prejudice. That, or the sums of money it took to buy his medical care perhaps had something to do with it?

Visibly relaxing as the pills hit his system, Nick pads over to a dresser, opening it up and analyzing his options. He pulls out a pair of familiar blue Foxeedo briefs, slipping them on and fiddling with the tail cuff in back before tugging them up the rest of the way to his waist.

He then smooths everything out gently and admires himself in the mirror, before reaching for a deodorant stick liberally applying it. Nick then removes some dress blue socks from another drawer to toss on the bed, finding a navy undershirt and slipping it on, closing the drawers and then heading over to the uniform hanging on the wall.

Slipping the shirt off the hangar first, his heart rate picks up as he swells with pride as he pulls it on but settles down, following with the navy pants, adjusting the creases and tucks his shirts in, following finally with pulling on his tool belt checking over all his kit and secures it around his waist, standing at attention with a trademark smirk but a gleam in his eye.

“I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, honest, loyal, and trustworthy to the citizens of Zootopia..” Nick's quiet voice says, smoothing his paws over the uniform for any imperfections, removing a few Irish Pennants, then salutes a mirror, resuming putting the rest of his uniform on as he tucks a small bottle into a pocket.

As he grabs keys from a bowl on a table, turning the thermostat up to 75 nearby and opens the front door, a uncharacteristic cool breeze for the time of year wafts in and rustles his fur, making him smile. “I'm ready world, are you ready for me? Never let them see that they...”

A quiet voice trails off, locks clicking shut as a female apparition quietly appears on a couch glancing at some photos on a wall.

“Son, I'm so proud of you. Please be safe and watch yourself, it's not your time yet...”


	2. Big Trouble in The Small Minded Burrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, contains a few surprises. Couldn't resist the chapter title, Eh Heh Heh...
> 
> Just put this together since getting off work (Lots of time to think when you are using sticks of pumice, chemicals and towels for 8 hours...)
> 
> Thanks for the bookmark and the Kudos so far, 
> 
> To my first bookmark: Your story that I read so far has great promise, looking forward to continuing the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine exclusively, Property of Disney and Pixar. Easy Mickey, Cleaned your theme park for two years, you are free to hire me as a writer though if it's that good you are sniffing around!

Pulling his Ranger into the underground parking of the ZPD Building, Nick comes up to a gate manned by a German Shepherd. "Good morning Officer Weston, I'm here for my first day, never got a parking pass"

"Oh hello there Nick, let me see... Yep, checks out. Here's your parking pass, make sure it is visible at all times, the barcode side facing out. There is also a RFID chip in it if you desire a quicker entrance, just drive to the left next time if that's easier"

  
"Thanks, Weston! Hope your day goes well, as good as it can be down in this basement..."

"Ehh, Thanks. Got put on light duty for an accident, so could be worse. At least the paychecks still come in! Best of luck in your new job, maybe we are partners some day!"

 

"Anything's possible, take care for now!" Nick says, engaging the gears of his truck and pulls through after the parking arm goes up seeking a spot.

 

"Man, lots of employees, that's for sure... At least there is truck parking over there?" Nick mutters to himself, following some signs and pulls down his shades, glancing around. "Oh hell no, not what I want to see..."

He eye rolls, driving past a dented truck sporting "Hopps Family Farm" on the doors. "Guess her wittle power wheels is in the shop. Least Daddie loaned her what I'm sure is the family corvette... heh heh"

 

"Just like any other job, you'll have folks you don't get along with... Easy Nick.." mutters the fox, driving a row over and backs in, engaging the parking brake and shuts the engine off, snatching a blue book bag and jumping out to lock the door and stroll over to the employee entrance.

 

"Greetings Nick heard all about you. Welcome to the ZPD! Remember: Probation Rule is do not touch the donuts until the cheetah comes through first.." Says a Horse checking identification at the door. "Stay safe out there!"

 

"Thanks, you too" Nick nods, tipping his hat slightly as he bounds up a flight of stairs to the top level, panting a little clutching his chest and looks around as a door clicks shut behind him "Huh... so this is what it's like to be on a different side of it, hmm?"

 

"Get your hooves off me you @#!#!@ That will cost you $50 where you picked me up!" shouts a Coyote at a Horse rolling his eyes, shoving him forward "Yeah Yeah, told you to be quiet already and I don't swing that way!"

 

As Nick looks around some more, he spots a familiar figure looking up at a large welcome desk, while the cheetah behind it is glancing around confused, then pulls a donut from his collar line. "Oh, I just keep doing that, you little" He starts to say, being drowned out by a loud speaker announcement " **Steve Ingersoll, report to the Records Division"**

 

"Yeah, no... Hmm, wonder where the restroom is in this place, certainly need a map to get around!" Nick mutters, worrying a little as his tail starts to nervously flick.

"Damn traffic and damn soda come on, there has to be one around!" He pleads under his breath, spotting a locker room to his left and bolts quickly to it, a paw on his crotch tightly as he almost slams into the door that pushes inwards.

 

"Good heavens Judy, that fox almost hit himself on that door. Never seen someone so eager to enter a locker room before?" Clawhauser giggles, handing a creme filled donut to her.

"Wait, what? A fox? In here?" Judy narrows her eyes, paw shooting to her waist as she pulls out a familiar looking can and starts to walk towards the door.

"Hey now, easy Judy! Guess you didn't learn your lesson at the press conference, and besides, he's an officer, keyword He! You can't enter a male locker room! Don't do it!" Clawhauser snaps in a tone he rarely uses.

 

"Oh, cheese and crackers, you are right Clawhauser... Just... ugh. Wait, a fox on the force? Who's stupid ide" Judy starts to say, Clawhauser going wide eyed as a familiar figure walks up behind her, frantically cutting his paw across his throat.

"Judy... easy now... The big cheese is around!"

"Clawhauser, it's always about food with you! Geez, anything to ignore the fox in the"

"Judy! I'm not messing around, it's you know who!"

 

"Good morning Judy, I see you are in fine form, as usual, utters a familiar deep voice, clearing his throat as Judy freezes, nose twitching as she stammers.

"Oh, err hi... uhh... Chief Buffalo, err... Chief Whatchamacallit, umm, Bongo?"

 

Quickly Eye rolling, He snaps his hooves and motions upstairs "Good god Judgy, err Judy. It's Bogo you half wit speciesist. OFFICE, NOW!" He bellows, startling clawhauser to drop his donut and the atrium goes quiet. ****

"Be quick, Roll call is in 15 and I still have real work to do, aside from wondering why the mammal inclusion initiative can't be tweaked to fire someone like you..." Bogo utters quietly, snorting his nostrils and walks across the atrium to a staircase.

 

"Just great... make one slip up in a press conference and everyone is out to get"

"Judy... knock it off.. you forget I am a predator, and I try my hardest to be friendly, but you really bother me some days..." Clawhauser says, eyes going wide as he drops a spoon into his breakfast cereal.

"Shoot... Clawhauser, be professional..." He mutters under his breath, bending under the counter to pick up the spoon from the floor, not coming back up.

"Just... go away you bunny" he mutters, shaking his head.

 

"HOPPS! Now!" Bellows a voice upstairs, the Atrium going quiet again.

 

Bounding up the staircase, Judy slinks in and starts to close the door, slamming it on her delicate paw when Bogo snaps at her "SIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

 

"You sicken me, Judy, you two-bit meter maid" "Wait, a fox on the force, who's stupid idea?" Bogo says in perfect falsetto, glaring down at her

"Bogo, I had no idea you could do"

"SHUT UP! You heard nothing! I can't fire you, but I sure as hell can make your life miserable! Shut up shut up shut up!" Thunders Bogo, pounding his hooves on the desk, no small wonder why it has never split yet...

 

Judy slinks down in the chair, eyes drooping in shame as her nose twitches, rubbing her paw, checking internally if something broke

"Bogo, I'm sorry"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up Judy? LISTEN, DO NOT SPEAK! Your apologies mean nothing to me. They mean nothing to anyone out there. My ass is crawling with complaints about keeping your worthless ticket dealing butt on the force, and my hooves are tied because you are protected by the stupid Mammal Inclusion Initiative! I would have sent you to tundra town without a jacket after that little press conference stunt you pulled... Hey, that's not a bad idea still!"  
  
"Chef.... I" Judy tries to interject but gets met with a glare that could turn Tundra Town into Sahara Square in 5 seconds.

"It was my stupid idea you dumb bunny to bring Nick onto the force. I admired his Gumption to stand up to me the way he did after what happened in the Rainforest District. He is not to know this, or I will personally stuff and mount you for my mantel, understood?"

"Yes... Sir..." Judy barely squeaks, gulping as her heart skips a beat.

"Good. least your brain still processes basic words you backward hick" Bogo sneers, continuing on.

"Nick I believe can give a new face to the ZPD. Thanks to your way with words and your worst performance of your life so far, that has been sidelined a whole lot. However, Nick managed to pull through his recruitment training and he begins today. You are not to badger him, or it will be duty in the records hall downstairs until you are hobbling around on a cane, do I make myself clear?"

 

"Umm, yes." Judy squeaks, no words coming out.

"Well, do I? What's the matter, Sahara square move into your mouth?" Thunders Bogo, a vein pulsing in his neck.

 

"YES SIR!" Judy manages to hoarsely get out.

"Good. Nick is untouchable when you are around... I still will issue actions if he performs poorly as is the norm with anyone else on the force, but any complaints from your carrot farming keister will carry as much weight in my eyes if that chair has you are sitting on suddenly speaks. On second thought, I'd believe the chair first!"

"I'm sticking my neck out for him, because of not only what I said earlier, but because he has value in other areas," Bogo says, glancing at a thick folder sitting on his desk.

"He'll probably be of more assistance then you on the night howler hell that still plagues us. Bellwether tipped her hand which brought us a break, but it still continues worse than before thanks to your little faux paw Hopps!" The chief sighs, sipping from a glass on his desk.

 

"I... had thoughts of Nick possibly joining the force, so I was elated when one of my moles told me you had given him an application... That was dashed, well you know the rest. Now beat it, Hopps, I want no more speciesist outbursts from you or it just might be time for you to have a little, well..." Says the chief, an ominous flicker on his face as he goes straight faced again.

 

"Get out! Next time you are in here, it better be with a solved case! Dismissed"

 

"Chief, I want to say something"

 

"Hopps, Dismissed. I do not care. Really really do not..."

 

Sighing, Judy walks out, closing the door behind her "Boy, what a meanie. I don't get why everyone thinks"

 

"Hey Hopps, Do you forget we have super hearing?!" Snaps Bogo from behind the door.

 

Quick as a flash, Judy bolts downstairs, horribly embarrassed and seething inside and rounds the corner to head to the bullpen when someone walks past her, glancing down.

 

"Huh, Guess the toy store drafted their stuffed animals for the officer shortage" Mutters a red fox, looking closer.

"Oh... it's... Yeah.." 

Eyerolling behind his glasses, Nick just keeps walking, cold shouldering Judy and enters the bullpen himself, her nose twitching and shrinking back in fear, reaching for her waist.

 

"Man, what the hell is with that fox? He smells faintly like my brother's room." Judy says internally, glaring daggers at his back.

 

"Coming behind you Hopps, never learn you moron!" Says a few horses, clomping past her to the bullpen, quickly dodging her.

"Shoulda stuck to your carrot farm, it's sad that a staple we eat your family grows! Bigot!" Smirks one of them as they enter the room.

Judy sighs, entering the room herself and decides to sit at the back, startled as an elephant comes in and snorts at her.

"Hey you, get to the front. The order is smaller to Bigger, or did you not forget that?"

 

"I just... want to not be visible..." Judy mutters low, banging her head on the desk.

 

"Suck it up, you seemed to like the limelight. Now go to the front or put on some weight!"

 

As Judy walks to the front, she hardens her jaw, trying to not hear what is being said around her quietly.

 

_"Gosh, Bogo still keeps that mensa reject here? Thought she would have gone back to digging up carrots and playing the knee spoons..."_

 

_"Here comes the walking talking reason why the mammal inclusion initiative should have skipped the burrows. Half expecting her to break out two banjos and pluck the song of her buck toothed kind with said teeth..."_

 

_"Oh lookie here, it's everyone's favorite lightning rod for setting back species relations. Should be in prison with her buddy Bellwether. I've heard she actually does conjugal visits with her. That has to be freaky, those two doing god knows what together"_

 

_"Reverting back to their primitive savage ways... Hah.. Still a classic, brings a tear to my eye for all the wrong reasons. Typical hick thinking..."_

 

"ATTENTION!" bellows a loud voice, Bogo entering the room as everyone scrambles to seats, Nick walking behind Bogo, finishing up a conversation

"Sure thing, I won't like it, but I won't let you down Bogo," Nick says, glancing around and takes a spot next to a Wolf and Australian Shepherd.

 

Bogo walks up to the podium, dropping a stack of papers on it and takes out his glasses.

 

"Okay, we've got a mess today to clean up, what the hell is new anymore... But first, some news for everyone. I'd like to welcome our first fox to the department, Nicholas Wilde. Treat him as your own family, he is here on my account. Rules still apply, He will curry no favor from me. He is just as capable of being written up like some of our well-known thorns in hooves and paws..." Bogo shoots a dirty glare at Judy, causing her to slink back in her seat.

 

"That said... I do not want ANY trouble, you hear? Especially some of you, you know who you are... Nick is just as capable of performing duties as anyone else, you are NOT to put him jeopardy, ignore his radio calls, or anything else, do I make myself Clear?"

 

"Yes, yes, we all hear you chief..." The room says, nodding quickly except for a bunny sitting there stoically.

 

"Good, most of you care at least in professional courtesy. Those that aren't showing it, not shocked. Moving on, assignments for the shift. It's a long one folks, mandatory overtime since we've had a rash of folks quitting, getting fired, paid time off or whatever other dumb reason they can think up to thin our ranks."  
  
'It's the same as yesterday for those who know, so partner up and hit the streets. Find me the damn source of those Night Howlers, Take a paper from the table up here as you walk out, Bellwether shall we say was "convinced" to cough up some more information earlier... This is all we learned on the sheets. Keep an eye out for a crazy sheep. He may be underground..."  
  
As the room trickles out, leaving a few lone wolves and a bunny and fox, Bogo turns and looks at the wolves "Okay guys, you are to pose as maintenance workers and keep an eye undercover on the subway system. Go see Uniform Issue in the basement for your overalls" Dismissed!

 

Turning to Nick and Judy, Bogo takes his glasses off, rubbing where they sat.

"Judy and Nick, You are assigned to Sahara square today. Bring lots of water, you are allowed shorts, Nick, considering your, well. You know..."

 

"Umm, chief, can we talk for a minute, I don't like" Judy starts to say, getting shot down with a glare, causing her to go quiet suddenly.

"Hopps, I told you earlier, or did you forget that little talk we had?"

 

"Yes, but, I don't feel like dealing with this bullshit"

"Nick, please wait outside. You are dismissed to go change into something cooler if you need, meet your partner at the welcome desk when you are done"

"Roger Chief, see you soon," Nick says, getting up and quietly walking to the door, closing it behind him.

 

"DO NOT start on me, Judy!" Bogo bellows, picking up a stack of blank papers and tosses them at her, causing Nick outside to let out a muffled yelp spiking his blood pressure a little, scampering off to the locker room...

 

"Hey, what was that for?!" Judy snaps back, jumping up on the desk suddenly.

"Judy Judy Judy... my god, you have no idea how I just want you to disappear. I wish for it each day, but we both know that the ZPD is in a hiring crisis thanks to your PR Nightmare that has organized crime and regular citizens laughing at us"

"Chief, once again, I don't want to work with a shifty fo"

 

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE HOPPS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, QUIT SO I CAN SLEEP AT NIGHT!"

 

"Chief, I..."

 

"NO EXCEPTIONS JUDY. Now get the hell out of here. Nick doesn't know everything yet, so I have to place him with you as stupid as that sounds, I can't spare anyone else to spare him and I from you. Get going now!"

 

"Fine, Fine. I'll do the best I can you worthless" Judy mutters under her breath jumping off the desk, getting cut off as she places a paw on the door.

 

"Oh, Judy. Remember this: IF Nick at ANY point under your watch is threatened, harmed, or worse. I'll have your pelt first thing, law and order be damned. I strongly recommend you learn to work with someone other than your own kind species and size wise or just quit. Beat it!"

 

Judy kicks the door open with a loud bang, balling her fists up and storms across the atrium, waiting near the front desk thumping her paw in an agitated way for her partner.

 

"Can't believe I have to deal with this crap, I'd rather be a meter maid seriously..." She grimaces under her breath, thumping her paw even more.

 

"Hey Judy, stop thumping your paw, the radios are sensitive to noise and it is annoying the others.." Clawhauser says as she just sits on the floor waiting for Nick, him coming out a few minutes later in a pair of dark blue shorts hugging his body quite well along with the rest of his uniform.

 

"Well Judith, time to start work, where is the car? I'll drive, so nothing that I can't fit in..." Nick says, glancing down at her, an angry scowling reflection bouncing off his mirrored glasses, unable to see his eyes.

 

"Ohh. Huh. great, the first day on the force and I get the deaf mute bunny. Oh well, I'll just start walking to what looks like a that way direction." Nick mutters, sleight of pawing a pill from his shirt pocket, gulping it down quickly when his watch beeps disabling the alarm as he looks at Judy's left side, noticing a familiar can still attached to her duty belt.  
  
"Come, Partner, we've got a task to do," Nick says flatly, no emotion on his face as he just turns and starts walking, tail dusting the ground some as it sways side to side.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'll come, why the hell I just didn't leave heaven knows after my big mouth opened." Mutters Judy, getting up and glaring hard at Nick, unsnapping the holder for what caused all the trouble in the first place, touching it as Nick swivels his ears, alert of a sudden noise from his past.

"Should have used this when he threatened me at the press conference, would have solved some problems" She trails off, bounding up to him.

 

"Oh good, you came to your senses. Finally realized you have a job to do?" He asks, eye rolling behind the glasses.

 

"Guess you could say the satisfying feel of a snap being undone is what really makes a partner feel welcome, doesn't it?" He trails off, shaking his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Ingersoll being paged is a Nod to one of the *very* few Managers at my job 10 years ago June I respected. He was not afraid to switch out of his dress shirts and pull on the "custodial fatigues" to polish brass with you, hose a restroom or anything else. Regrettably, heard he had passed on quite a few years ago in a car accident. 
> 
> He was one of the rare managers, just one of us that climbed the ranks. One of the only managers that didn't forget where he came from. That carries more then it's weight in gold... Bonus points for shooting from the hip each time, no sugar coating the problems.
> 
> Steve, We can both smoke cigars together when I pass on one day. Heck, start thinking of what animal you'll be, if you already aren't one... Rest in peace, until we meet again...
> 
> That said, count on there being a lot of layered symbolism in this story as it unfolds. Due to it's esoteric nature/part of my being, I'll gladly explain it. Some may be left open ended for a while so everyone can take a guess.
> 
> This is not one of those times though due to it's nature. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Fox and Rhinestones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. These are written once a day, but that may slow just a tad. Apologies if it is "rushed" feeling (Hope it isn't) Trying my best to let it flow.
> 
> Some symbolism to my life is buried in this story, some of it literally got added in late near the end by some news that just came out.. A hint is in the title.

Judy lowers her ears, a touch of irritation still present in her features.

 

"Slick, I" 

"Woah, stop right there, just stop..." Nick says, turning around and squatting down to her level "You are not to call me "Slick" or anything else, got it? It says N-I-C-K on my name plate, nothing more, nothing less, understood?" He says, slowly tapping a claw on each letter and speaking in a slow conscending voice.

 

"This is just work to me Judith. I am not interested in pet names, formalities or anything else that comes into your dumb little rabbit brain, understood? Punch in, Punch out, back to my den. Repeat 5 days a week, 6 or 7 more then likely. Frankly, i'd rather deal with a snarling Jaguar again snapping at my paws then having to see your species bigoted face..."

 

"Okay Sli, err Nick I understand" Judy starts to say, but Nick cuts her off by holding up a paw, eyes betraying nothing behind the mirrored glasses.

 

"There you go again, slipping up. No pet names! Just shut up already. Only say something if it's about the case or where to go for lunch, got it?" Nick growls, face tightening up and removing his glasses, cutting her in half with a sharp glare.

 

"Ye, Ye, Yes... Nick... I will" Judy says in a weakened but irritated voice at being shut down by a fox. "Ugh, haven't even gotten the keys yet and I want to just mace him and be done with this.." She mutters internally, striding over to the motor pool division door and opens it.

 

"Good.. Now time to get this charade over" says Nick, putting his trademark glasses back on and walks through the door without a thought of what she just did.

"Oh hey there Ryan, your mane is looking great today!" Nick says, smiling at the Lion behind the desk.

 

"Well thank you Nick, hope your first day is going well so far" he says, trailing off as he spots a Bunny walking into the room

"Oh, heh... I take back what was said" Ryan mutters low, turning his back a little to send a clear signal anyone with half a brain could pick up.

 

"Eh, Least I got to put on some shorts, got Sahara Square duty. I'm sure my partner will melt like a ice cream cone on a summer sidewalk in her uniform, but that's really none of my care. Do you have a pickup truck maybe a otter or similar aquatic mammal my size would use, or those are all taken?"

 

"Hmm, let's see" Mutters the lion, opening up a cabinet and rifles around on the hooks, smiling and pulling off a familiar looking set of keys to Nick, handing them over the counter and motions to a clipboard.

 

"Sign here, don't forget your name and badge number"

 

"Hah... are you in the habit of giving out keys to officers personal vehicles?" Nick laughs, pulling out his set and tossing them on the counter, a exact copy of the police set clipped to a "Strand Hotel and Casino" keyring.

 

"Oh, gosh... I had no idea Nick, Sorr" the lion starts to say, Nick interjecting a comment as he belly laughs.

"Oh no worries, best damn truck ever built! Just can't resist a light hearted joke. Least I know i'll fit, no three wheeled joke mobile for me!"  
  
"Oh cheese and crackers you stupid mother f'n fox" sighs Judy internally, thumping her paw rapidly on the tiled floor, causing the lion to look over the desk and bark at her

 

"Don't break my floor, shouldn't you be on toilet scrubbing duty after your little diarrhea spewing press conference, eh cutie?"

 

"Never call a bunny cute Rya" Judy says, getting cut off as Nick laughs at the lion, slapping his paws on the counter

"Good one Ryan, we'll have to go out for a drink sometime to forget this mental tornado of hell..."

 

"Yeah yeah Judgy, I mean Judy.. And never say it's in our dna to go savage you inbred stuffed animal cubs pass over in the discount bin" Ryan glares down, invoking the pet name everyone uses in the building to mock her.

 

"Come along Judy, the streets await our presence" Nick says, twirling the keys to a Ranger on his claw tip whistling "Do ya think i'm sexy" heading to a elevator and pushes the down button, stepping on as the doors open as a grey streak bounds in and skids to a stop before hitting the wall inside.

 

The ride is uneventful, just tense in Judy's mind "Ugh... need a different partner, need a different partner..." She mutters, glancing at the Fox standing with his back to her, her nose twitching and sniffs the air.

"Blech... I still swear he smells like my younger brothers room, just faintly.. Not only will he eat me, but he stinks even. Zero for zero Judy, who would date this loser?" She mutters absent-mindedly, Nick's ears swiveling and his face tightens as he catches wind of her last comments.

 

"Bitch..." He mutters internally, more thoughts being erased as a dinging noise goes off the elevator reaching the sub basement, bounding off quickly upon the doors opening to find a black and white version of his truck.

 

"Horray! It's like christmas over here!" a voice squeals out with excitement, two chirps echoing around the large area as he pulls the door open and slides onto the Neoprene waterproof seats, looking around the cab, sniffing the air.

"Mmm, just like mine but newer" He says, tail wagging with excitement. "And it even has a little cute cherry top, just like a bad 70's cop film!"

 

After adjusting the rear view mirror to see his happy face, he grabs a clip board and finishes the walk around just as his partner strolls up, leaning against the tire.

"I pronounce this Wilde ride ready for my paws!" Nick says, tossing the clipboard back in the console and jumps in to turn the engine over, his smile getting wider as the engine growls to life, a ear splittering clatter echoing around, forcing Judy to cover her ears and jump a few feet.

 

"Oh holy hell, they got the Diesel version!" His face about to split open with excitement if it could while he rubs his paws together, lovingly stroking the shifter.

"Damn, and all I have is the gasser... Wonder if they would notice the engine swapped...?" Nick trails off, his elation dying off when the side door opens and a grey blur jumps in, pinching the bridge of her nose lightly, shaking her head to clear the loud noise out of her brain.

 

"Oh... it's you. Welp, off to the armory then time to patrol" Nick says, buckling up and slams his door as he rolls the window down, squealing with glee as he rows the gears and the engine growls it's familiar beat, some black smoke pouring out the exhaust.

"Wow... this day just got a whole lot better!" Nick practically foams at the mouth with excitement as he pulls to the corner of the building into the armory, glancing at the Kangaroo sitting in the booth.

 

"Morning Nick! Heard all about you. What will it be today?"

"Umm, well... huh.. I'll take a shotgun, couple of pistols and the needed ammo"

"Coming right up, do you want, well..." Trails off the 'Roo, hanging his head some

"We, uhh... got some new ammo in to help with the, well.. Night Howler Menace. It comes in two kinds, gelatin encased fast acting antidote, or laced Strychnine to stop the problem **Real** quick..."

 

Nick listens, eyes going wide as he fully processes the info "Wait, what? There is a antidote? That's... good to know, I think?"

 

"Well yeah... Even Bogo doesn't know, he probably just learned though. This just came in 5 minutes ago, it's so fresh. Apparently a lucky break was found out a few days ago via a seizure of some shipments coming in. For whatever reason, someone was shipping a antidote via regular mail service to a crime boss in sahara square" The Kangaroo says, getting cut off by Judy suddenly.

 

"What, are you serious? Cheese and crackers! That's great! But, why only in weapon form, and Strychnine?" She shudders, remembering supplies of that kept around her farm for uprisings that never came thankfully when a bunch of foxes moved into the outskirts not too far away from her home...

 

"Actually, some scientists quickly found out how to scale up producing the antidote fast, so this is a fresh batch. All I heard was apparently even sheep can go savage and come back from the brink.. Too bad I couldn't fire the shot.. It's all for the better though, hollow point is a better solution. Especially for those dumb enough to open their mouths when they shouldn't, eh cute bunny?" Says the Kangaroo, glaring at her upon realization who it is...

 

"Well, yeah... Oh god damnit" Judy starts to say, bashing her head on the dash suddenly "Say one thing and.."

 

"Hey! Don't bash the truck up dumb bunny, He has feelings and doesn't want to be harmed by your thick skull" Nick snaps, yanking on the seat belt suddenly from the top to retract, pinning her in and stopping the violence, causing her to squirm and gag, fighting the tightening belt..

 

"We'll take both kinds, probably for the best.. Why Strychnine though?" Nick asks, propping up his glasses on his head.

 

"Well, the effects of the antidote are known, but that's a backup just in case. Use with caution though, survival rate is pretty much zero and even worse then a regular bullet if you can believe it. Two will put down the largest mammal you'll have to deal with, it's highly concentrated" Says the kangaroo, putting a small ammo box on the counter, Nick grabbing it and wedging in the back seat.

 

"Anything else before you go?" "Oh, suppose my partner will need something. Do you have something in a water pistol format? Don't want her flying across the room or outside when the gun barks.. Maybe the water will annoy someone enough to make them stop!" Nick says, Laughing as the Kangaroo joins in.

 

"Oh, you saw Dirty K9 also?"

"Only the best damn movie! Everytime that bunny falls flat on his butt when trying to pick up a magnum.. Brings a tear to my eye!" Both say in unison as a loud noise from the passenger seat is suddenly heard, a seat belt unsnapping as Judy falls flat on her face, jumping up and panting heavily.

 

"Just shut up you two, this is not funny.. Get me my damn weapons, same as Nick and I don't want to hear anymore" She snaps, climbing back into the seat and rebuckles in, glaring out the window.

 

"Right away Queen B" mutters the 'roo, tossing the request into a bag and motions for Nick to move, throwing a gun shaped eraser square at the back of her head. "There you go, one wittle gun for a wittle cute wabbit" He says mockingly, Nick bursting out laughing as he gathers Judy's equipment, dropping it on her seat and turns back to the Kangaroo.

 

"Welp, time to hit the street. Say, what's your name?" Nick asks, glancing at the blue overalls, noticing no name tag "Oh, shoot.. Was reloading ammo and forgot my name tag! My apologies. It's Renegade"

 

"Hah, your parents had a weird since of humor when they named you, didn't they?" Nick says, smirking.

"Guess you could say that, they always admired my spirit, vastly different then my brothers and sisters!"

 

"Well Renegade, nice meeting you. If you want, come to the Fox Taco after work two miles north, i'll be there. Drinks are on me. Hope you like coffee!"

 

"Sounds good, I'm off at 1800, but i'll get your ZPD cell phone number and give you a ring in case you are busy, okay? Just don't bring sour puss!" He says, smirking at his new fox friend.

 

"Take care! Oh that's easier said then done..." Nick trails off, stomping the go pedal suddenly and zooms to the up ramp, flooring it even more as the turbo whines, his paws making quick work of the gears.

"Yee haw! I need this engine in my truck!" Nick says with glee, A bunny clenching the seat with fear next to him as he races up to the stop sign, slamming the brakes on and throwing her forward.

 

"Nick... Do you have to drive so recklessly?" Judy squeaks out, blanched with fear.

 

"Oh heck, you haven't even experienced what I can do... Never trust a fox with a turbo diesel!" Nick smirks, flicking down his sunglasses, glancing left and right, then sees the moment and takes it...

 

"Oh hell no! Nickkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Judy screams as he stomps on the accelerator, a cloud of black smoke curling out the tail pipe as he cranks the wheel hard left and races for the express way, banking right underneath a sign "Sahara Square, 10 miles"

 

As he climbs it up to 85 mph without any effort, he flicks on the dispatch radio, calling in his destination to Clawhauser, then turns on the stereo as the faint strains of "My sweet lord" hit his ears, cranking the volume up and he sings along...

 

_"I really wanna see you..."_

_"Mmm..."_

_"(Hallelujah)"_

_"Really want to be with you..."_

 

Judy drops her jaw, staring at her partner, feeling slight regret in her life at this point, but not enough to wash away her true self, Nick unaware of her troubled thoughts as he is too involved in the song.

 

"Good grief... he's singing? Maybe I... misjudged... him... and this song of all songs?" Judy shivers, turning to look out the window and glances far off in the distance, looking over the horizon at where bunny burrow would be if she could see it..

 

As the song finishes up, Judy hangs her head, remembering her mom singing the song to her as a young bunny, falling silent and brooding.

 

"And up next on KFOX, all oldies all the time, we are sad to announce that everyone's favorite Rhinestone Foxboy has passed on.. Details are still sketchy, but he was 81. Rest in peace Glen. Heaven just got a shiny rhinestone today..."

 

Nick gets a stunned look on his face, removing his paw from the accelerator as a country tune comes on the radio, appearing to choke up a bit, but starts singing, still unaware of Judy really staring at him.

 

_"I know every crack in these dirty sidewalks of Zootopia"_

_"Where hustle's the name of the game.."_

_"There's been a load of compromisin'"_

_"On the road to my horizon"_

_"But I'm gonna be where the lights are shinin' on me"_

_"Like a rhinestone foxboy"_

 

Judy is stunned into silence for once in her life, but it isn't enough to turn her bigoted heart warm. Or is it?

 

"Slick... I had no idea..." Judy says, ears drooping a bit as she bangs her head on the dash again...

 


	4. Gaslight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 is under development as you are reading this. See end notes for the explanation of hidden easter eggs in it.
> 
> Strap in, going to get Wild, and not in a good way. After all, along with the sunshine There's gotta be a little rain some time?

 

As Nick finishes his song, the wind whistling by the windows, He suddenly becomes intensely embarrassed noticing Judy staring at him, feeling on the spot as she mutters something.

 

"Huh, what did you say Judy?" Nick turns the radio down quickly and stares ahead, shifting gears to get speed back up again.

 

"Nick... I had no idea you could sing... and so good. Are you in a band?" Judy asks, averting her gaze back to looking ahead at the road.

 

"Ahaha, sure.. A fox in a band. Only in my little podunk area, and that still isn't easy... Nope, not a singer.. Amazing what you learn about someone when you aren't skewering their kind in a press confer, oww! Watch it!" Nick starts to say, getting cut off as Judy punches him hard in the arm, causing him to whimper and slink back into his seat some.

 

"For the love of cheese and crackers Nick, SHUT UP already about the press conference! It's all everyone says, jokes and mocks me for whenever I am seen! You've seen that a lot today, and are doing it yourself!" Judy snaps, slicking her ears back and glaring enough to start a whole new sun in the sky.

 

"Oh knock it off cute bunny, you won't live it down for a long time. Oww! Damn it Judy! Lay off already!" Nick grimaces as another punch lands on his arm, causing his heart to skip a beat now, rubbing his chest and sighing a bit.

 

"Never call a bunny cute, it is a insensitive term.." Judy growls, cocking her fist again...

 

"Oh, now that's rich. Pot, Kettle, Black. Typical Bigot. You think you are different Judith, hiding behind that "Everyone can be anything" facade. Then you hold a little press conference and tear the city apart, losing someone who started to believe the tide was changing, and..." Nick trails off, shuddering as he has a flash back that he tried to repress, but always fails in that goal...

 

"You have no idea the serious ramifications that you set into motion with that piece of crap. 60 quick seconds lead to untold misery and death to my species no one knows abou, oh screw it. You aren't caring or listening. Point being, you are a true bigot Judy, all you want is the world your way and everyone else can be damned! But of course, Naive Country Bunny wants to be shielded from her ramifications and cries victim!" Nick snaps back, nostrils flaring as he starts to massage his chest more, grunting a bit as he pulls over to the side of the road and rests his paws on the steering wheel, trying to calm himself...

 

"Oh blah blah, Ethics lessons from a Fox... Hell, wouldn't surprise me if you are one of many that frequently attacked my parents chicken coops! Or stole crops! You foxes and your damn blueberry addictions! Frequently we had no money because of the crops getting damaged! If that wasn't enough, your kind always went out of your way to beat us up, rip us off on fair market pricing for produce, and so much more! My Dad even said a invasion of foxes is highly likely on the farm, so I had to keep guard some nights!" Judy rambles on and on, frowning as the truck pulls over and stops.

 

"Why are we stopped? What's the matter? Can't drive and argue at the same time? Geez, my father is right! One track minded stupid fox that you all are! Notice you are rubbing your chest alot, got a health problem you serial briefs soiler?" Judy goes right for his Jugular, enraging him as his guard drops, fueled by a worsening problem...

 

"Just fuck off and act like my work colleague only you two bit brain dead doe. My problems, which there are none, are none of your damn business, understood?" Nick screams at her, getting flushed and shivering, fumbling around in a pocket as his chest hammers itself apart, shaking open a pill bottle and wedging it under his tongue a few seconds later.

 

"Oh, just great... I've been driving around shotgun with a pill abusing fox. Just great.. What hustle did you run to get that past Chief Bogo you fraud?" Judy laughs, eyerolling and thumps her paw on the floorboard.

 

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Snaps Nick again, grabbing a bottle of water from a pack behind him and chugs it down, eyeballing the roof as his body tortures him until the medicine takes effect.  
  
"Fine, Fine.. have it your way stupid fox, I hope you overdose you assh" Judy snaps at him, nose twitching in rage and her eyes could really melt steel now but getting cut off as he slaps her hard in the ribs with a open paw, body functions still struggling to return to normal as a smell starts to fill the cab.

 

"Oh shit, oh shit... not again..." Nick moans, clutching his legs together as his shorts dampen in front, looking down in shame as his body betrays him in it's usual way, like all the other times since that fateful day so many years ago...

 

"Good god, did you just hit me you prick?" Judy yells, starting to reach out for a punch when she stops upon the smell of nick's urine striking her nose "Oh cheese and crackers, I knew it! You stink like my brothers room back at the burrow! Hah, this is real good... The suave Nick Wilde, nothing more then a pathetic weak kit. Wittle baby kit need a diaper, eh?" She mocks him, continuing a tirade as his pupils constrict, narrowing in a very dangerous way...

 

"And to think my speech was the way it was.. Should have known predators are just weak in the end compared to prey!" She drones on, interjecting more of her bigotry unaware of Nick's fangs slowly showing themselves, a low growl emanating from deep in his fluttering chest...

 

"Watch it bunny, you are breaking so many rules and violating basic common sense and respect" Nick utters low, but she continues on about how the burrow became better when the fox population got evicted into their own area of town clueless until her body alerts her to a danger, glancing to her left and goes wide eyed.

 

"No, no! Don't even think about doing that!" She blurts out, quickly undoing her seat belt and fumbling around in the back seat, finding what she needs underneath a compartment and quickly jumps into the front, lunging at Nick suddenly and securing a very familiar device around his muzzle, popping out her can of fox repellant and holds it directly at his face.

 

Suddenly deflating, his fangs disappearing, Nick screams and claws at the Muzzle, tears starting to form as his body starts to revolt, Wailing and thrashing against his seat belt, causing further panic as it tightens against him.

 

"Judy, no! For the love of god get it the fuck off! No no no!" Nick screams louder, sobbing even more intensely, thrashing against the seat belt, making it worse as it locks to it's maximum pinning him in the seat, his heart deep in his chest not reacting well to the adrenaline dump and intense fear, starting a familiar process...

 

As Nick thrashes about, a betrayal from his past causing even more grave danger to him now, Nick throws a paw towards the center console hitting a panic button on the radio by accident, the signal transmitting back to base alerting a day dreaming cheetah sitting at the desk.

 

"Yes, yes Gazelle... i'll watch you anyday!" He smiles, suddenly jolting back to reality as a panic alarm goes off, snatching up a radio and speaking "Come in unit 95811, what's wrong?" Clawhauser asks, awaiting a reply but hears nothing except screaming and intense breathing followed by "Get it the fuck off Judy! Now! My body can't take this!"

 

As Clawhauser realizes the seriousness of the situation, he goes white with fear and immediately keys up the the radio, isolating out Nick from the transmission as is the norm during a security breach.

"All units in the vicinity of... 2 miles outside sahara square off ramp 710, report immediately!" He barks into the radio, watching a screen showing 4 units, 1 half a mile away from Nick's vehicle...  
  
"Clawhauser! Bogo here heading to Sahara Square to follow up on a lead, what the hell is going on?!" Chimes the chief in, Clawhauser immediately switching on a scrambler and sits on the floor.

"It's Nick, chief! I got a panic alarm from his vehicle and hear sounds of a scuffle! I Think Judy is harming him if I heard the screams correctly!"

"Son of a bitch, I never should have trusted her! God damn it! Where is he?!" Roars Bogo, Clawhauser wincing as he hears Hooves slamming into the steering wheel with great force.

 

"Half a mile from your location, you should see him on your right, he's got the 95811 ranger truck" Clawhauser rambles off as Bogo slams his brakes on suddenly and squeals up behind the truck, noticing a bunny standing on the center console, a cold blank stare in her eyes.

 

"Got it, she's dead! I get a new pelt tonight!" Bogo yells even louder, throwing his door open and races up to Nick's door, fiddling with the handle and can't open it due to the lock being engaged, suddenly punching through the glass and showering both animals inside with shards...

 

"Hey there chief! I muzzled the predator, he's going to harm me! He showed me fangs!" Judy laughs, standing there unblinking otherwise at Nick's peril.

 

"JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS, does your BULLSHIT ever quit?!" Thunders bogo, glaring her down.

 

"I acted within my rights, per zootopia training manual 425, section 8, page 235.." "Oh shut up Judy! That applies to the public, not officers!"

 

"But he threatened me! He went off on me all of a sudden, then started to show his fangs, so I reacted like I would with any Fox Predat"

"Oh no no, do not say it!" Bogo yells suddenly, aiming a dart gun at her, firing a shot as she hits the door and crumples onto the seat, fast asleep.

 

Bogo suddenly reaches out to Nick, pulling a pocket knife off his tool belt, slashing the seat belt off his chest, fully noticing the muzzle on him now his heart shattering as flashbacks of his file unknown to Nick play in his head.

 

" _Muzzled at early age and left for dead in a storage area, causing serious life long heart problems. Even the best medicine will only do so much... It is the opinion of this doctor that one Nicholas Piberius Wilde is NOT fit for any duty if unable to have medicine available at all times, preferably no duty at all, but you can't control a spirit. Ignore this advice at own peril...._ "

 

As bogo cuts the muzzle off, he cradles a limp Nick in his hooves trying not to choke up yelling into a radio for a ambulance, feeling for a heart beat. Weak, very irregular, but there.

 

"Nick.. Don't die on me please, I should have never put you with her... Didn't realize she would go off the deep end this much, my god... Last time I trust someone like her..." Bogo mutters as he tenderly rubs Nicks chest, going around the back of the truck to sit on the side of the road away from traffic and do his best until the ambulance arrives.

 

Five minutes later, a ambulance races up, an Otter and Raccoon jumping out with a gurney heading behind the truck and watches a cape buffalo lay a fox down. Bogo's eyes darken like a black hole, strolling to the passenger door and yanks it open, Judy tumbling out and hitting the ground.

 

"Damn, you didn't say there was two victims, I only have room for one!" Yells out the Raccoon as the Otter works to stabilize Nick, shaking his head and readies a needle.

 

"No, there is only one. She's under my care" Bogo utters, the heat coming off his voice startling the poor raccoon EMT.

"But, she fell out and may have hurt her" he pleads, getting cut off by the chief again.

 

"True, she did fall out, but that's karma for what she did here.. Never mind me, just give him the top notch care he deserves, billing it to me personally and you never saw this..."

Bogo says with a quiet edge, yanking up Judy by her tail, carrying her to his cruiser and tosses her into the truck bed like a traffic cone firing another dart at her then quickly tossing hand cuffs on and leg restraints "And stay down you... ugh... monster!"

 

The ambulance pulls away quickly a few minutes later, Raccoon jumping in to keep working on him while the Otter drives, racing to Zootopia General Hospital in full code.

 

"Judy, you bitch... you... This is the LAST time you ever wear ZPD blues!" Bogo yells from deep down in his soul, bashing his truck up and hangs his head in shame, watching the ambulance disappear on the horizon.  
  
"Now my least favorite part..." He grumbles, keying up his radio and switching to the maintenance channel. "Bogo to Ryan, acknowledge transmission ASAP, code LODIOVO"

 

8 Miles away, a chill runs down a Lion's spine as he hears the code everyone dreads, dropping a wrench suddenly on the floor near a big truck he is working on, not even pulling off gloves as he races to key the radio.

"Go Ahead Bogo, Acknowledged. Code LODIOVO. Unit number requested, as well as the general condition and any special instructions to follow"

 

"Copy... Unit 95811, 2 miles outside of sahara square off ramp on interstate. Possibly driveable, but flat bed needed. Regular procedures apply here. Just won't start for some reason suspect bad control module" Bogo replies, the Lion cringing at the last part, Bogos code word rarely used to denote something far more serious then he is letting on...

 

"Oh for fucks sake..." Ryan mutters, startled as a phone rings on his hip a few seconds later, yanking his gloves off and picks it up

"Ryan, go ahead Bogo" "Are you private, no one around the shop? Answer that it is cold in the shop if yes, complain about the temp if no"

 

"Bogo, what the hell, oh no no, umm it's Cold in here, wish I could be outside rather then wrenching on this wrecker to replace a injecto" Ryan starts to say, getting cut off.

 

"Yeah, okay whatever. Roll a full crime and bio unit immediately. A officer of my choosing will dead head with you and two of your most TRUSTED workers, understood? I want the best, this cannot leak out! Anyone asks, it's just a dead vehicle, the panic button happened to short out and all is good..." Bogo sighs, hating to lie in his normal duties just like all the other times...

 

"Copy Bogo, leaving in 20 minutes. Let us get kitted up, have your officer pop into the motorpool and we'll take off then"

 

"Great..." Bogo says, the line going dead as he dials a number and waits.

"It's happened again FM. Go to the motorpool" He utters into the phone, clicking it off while he walks over to the truck, gloving up and glancing around, shuddering at the sight of the muzzle.

"I still can't believe she did that..." Bogo utters, shaking his head, gently poking around the center console, finding a small device and removes it to review some footage, grimacing at the damp seat when his arm rests on it, recoiling quickly "You poor fox... No one deserves this treatment..."

 

"This is the second time a important figure let you down..." He growls, sliding the device into a unit from his hip and spends the last 20 minutes shaking his head, getting more enraged as it plays out. Nick not being professional until he rewinds it, able to pin point the exact moment when he faltered "Shit.. His poor ticker was giving up on him then, yet that Doe continued on!"

 

Suddenly, a large wrecker with a special cab addition clatters up, Air brakes engaging as the Australian Shepherd driver shuts it off, jumping out with a Snow Leopard and a Lion coming up a few minutes later behind Ryan a ZPD Tiger, Bogo recognizing him as Fangmeyer.

"Let's cut the formality crap, we've got a crime scene here. The witness is out cold in my truck bed" He says "Should just take her to the trash dump, but can't..." Muttering internally, Bogo continues on "There is no need to interview her, she's enjoying a nap courtesy of two darts. That will come later... This is top secret. Nothing seen, found, collected or overhead LEAVES any of us here, is that understood?" He snaps, motioning to follow him, and stands near his bashed up truck.

 

"Well, yes Chief... we all understand" Everyone chimes in, nodding in agreement. "Shit Chief, did the officer trash your truck? Damn... all that body work needed..." Ryan says, glancing at it as dollar amounts rack up in his head.

 

"Don't get funny Ryan, It was either the truck, or this got my wrath..." Bogo trails off, dropping the tailgate to reveal a very familiar sight to everyone.

 

"Holy mother of god, it's Judy!" blurts out the shepherd, shaking his head.

 

"Yep, the one and only... She just punched her last ticket here on the force today... That is why this is to remain between us. For those not in the know, It is _**extremely**_ difficult to get rid of a mammal brought in under the Mammal Inclusion Initative. Today though, the heavens gift wrapped getting her cotton tail kicked back to her dirt trash burrow she crawled out of..." Bogo fumes, jaw clenching, cringing as he throws Nick on the fire via his choice of words.

 

"So Chief, who exactly was her target, why and how?" Fangmeyer asks, pulling out a notepad from his shirt pocket.

 

Sighing, Bogo stands deep in thought for a moment, hoping Nick is being saved at the hospital so far away. "Nick.. Nick Wilde. I just reviewed the in cab footage, she started berating him, making the press conference look like a peaceful religious gathering"

 

"Unfortunately, he acted unprofessional himself, but it became very clear that he, well... Started having heart problems. At this point, his body is not able to fully restrain itself, he becomes... well kinda Feral and easily agitated. So much is going on, intense fight or flight, feelings of doom and so much more... it is NOT related to night howlers/going savage, just to be clear" Bogo says, hanging his head.

 

"So basically, he is medically harmed at this point from his health problem and she just continues on berating him?" Fangmeyer asks, jotting down notes.

 

"Yes, that's the quick easy answer. **Any** of us can have that problem, and will one day. Big and small, it strikes everyone at one point or another.. Due to a checkered past Nick has that I am not at liberty to discuss, It is even far more serious for him. Moving on..." Bogo glances at the bunny in the truck bed.

 

"I'll personally take care of her. NO ONE is granted access to her unless I personally give it, and consider requests denied until I dig into her stupid head, even if I have to use a chainsaw..." He snaps, dismissing everyone with a wave of his hoof.

 

"Fangmeyer, you as a seasoned cop are on point. Everyone else, at large. Do what he says. Gather all the evidence on the outside you can, then flatbed it back to ZPD special ops divison... Anyone asks, you are just getting a prototype cop car in for testing, Understood Ryan?"

 

"Yes sir, will put that into my report also" Ryan nods, saluting the Chief.

 

"You know the drill also, biohazard is inside. Perhaps blood, definitely urine. Nick requested a version of the truck used for species such as yourself Chet" Bogo nods at the Otter "Due to your cooling needs with water. He has a medical ailment though that makes it easier to spec a vehicle like that. Use caution with the underseat tray on the left side. He drove. With that, I am out everyone. Call me on my private line only, no radio chatter if you need anything everyone"

 

Bogo walks off slamming the tail gate up and spitting into the bed, clipping her into a bed hook and hops in peeling off back to headquarters.

 

Twenty Minutes later, Judy is thrown into a cell a single carrot tossed at her head, then the door locked and Bogo is off again, racing to the hospital in code 3 status parking haphazardly at the front and rushing in to a welcome desk, forgetting to even close his door and shut the lights off...

 

"Nurse? I need a status report on Nick Wilde asap" He barks out in a gruff voice, tinged with sadness and dread. "Hold on please, I'll page the doctor" Says the elephant, picking up a phone and calls for the doctor, hanging up. "Take a seat please, he was last in surgery I heard"

 

Thirty minutes later, a familiar face appears, walking down the hall. "Good afternoon Bogo, how are the kids?" Asks the Deer extending a hoof "Fine, fine, in school or something.. Whatever. So, how is he?"

 

"Well... It's not what you expect as a outcome..." Says the deer, Bogo's ears actually drooping for once in his life...

 

"So help me god, you better choke on that carrot Judy..." Bogo screams internally as the Deer doctor keeps talking....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LODIOVO: Line Of Duty Injury Officer Versus Officer


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are usually used for flash backs, but used some for emphasis here

"Well... The good news at least is I was able to complete some emergency surgery, unblocking one of his arteries. Poor guy, he's had a tough stressful life. Never seen someone so young with a heart, that hell even my oldest poor in health patient doesn't have... In some ways, he got lucky today. Month from now? Who knows..." Says the deer, sitting down in a chair and motioning for Bogo to sit.

 

"Are you kidding me? He was that close to, well... God, I don't even want to think about it.." Bogo glazes over, staring at the floor.

 

"In a nut shell, yeah. You should know this, you have my report on him. Did you not read that part?"

 

"I read some of it, got busy around the part where you mention medicine. He takes his own meds, a Doctor he thinks I don't know about gives them to him. He hid the fact he has a condition so he wouldn't be ineligible for the force. Now, i'm really having second thoughts.. He's almost like family to me a little, well a lot" Trails off Bogo, his tough facade cracking slowly but surely, at least in this matter.

 

"Bogo, can I say something frank to you?"

 

"You know I respect your opinion Chet, fire away"

 

"Do not take him off the force, it is not a"

"What?! If I had rejected him, he might be better off! Instead I partnered him with that stupid bunny and... and..." Bogo over rides Chet, startling a young giraffe and her mom sitting near by with his voice.

 

"Bogo.. We need to go to my office, follow me" Chet says, clomping down the hall and rounds a corner, pulling out a chair and shutting the door

"Sit, do you need something to drink?"

"Oh yes... something stiff"

"Sorry, just got hard water, our filter plant broke earlier..."

"Bogo... It's not easy to admit this, but putting aside that bunny, you did the right thing for Nick"

"But... But.."

"Bogo... Hear me out" Frowns Chet, holding up a hoof.

 

"Nick has lived a long and hard life. Backwards Bigots like Judy don't help it either. However, by going around her back and still getting him a application, you gave him a reason to actually live, as short as it will probably be. Nick to this day, not just physically but mentally has the abilities of a 9 year old, which happens to coincide with his experiences in the Junior Rangers. He can function as a adult, obviously or he wouldn't have a license and passed your HR office. But mentally, yeah... Both are at odds with themselves. Watch the tape of his patrol truck and you'll see how happy he actually is if you don't believe me"

 

"What? It's just got his demise on it..." Bogo snorts, pulling out the little chip device and dropping it on the table.

 

"Demise is such a cruel word for the work I did just now, don't you think old friend? He's resting as best as he can currently" Chet eyerolls, glancing at the chip. "Well, aren't you going to play it?"

 

"No... hell to the no... I need to keep my job, least I kill that damn carrot farmer" Bogo snaps, snatching the chip back.

 

"Bogo... give me the chip and the player on your hip... That's doctors orders!" Chet narrows his eyes, holding his hooves out.

 

"Ugh.. fine... just let me leave the room, don't need to see that shit again..."

 

"You will stay put, just hold on..." Chet says, snatching the items before Bogo takes them back, placing the player on mute and backs it up a few hours, reaching a scene where he gets obviously excited and holds it, facing Bogo.

 

"Now watch..." Chet turns the volume up, hearing nick get excited about the diesel engine, looking like a Kit on christmas day as he starts playing with it still underground. "And there's more probably I bet..." Chet switches it back to himself, skipping around and stops at the exit to the underground area

"See? More fun on his face..." Chet plays it, showing it off. "Same excitement. And the same here, hell he even sings... Poor guy. Must be broken hearted about Glen.. That song is made for him..."

 

After it stops, Chet quickly switches it off before Judy starts in again, sparing Bogo.

 

"You did that to him Bogo. Judy is not worth the mental postage at this time. Ignore her"

 

"Fair enough, I see your point, well some.. fact is, he was close to dying in my arms, probably like that damn incident at the scouts so long ago.." Bogo snorts, wiping his eyes some, turning away from Chet.

 

"But... if he had, at least he had someone who cared for him. Love doesn't have to mean marriage Bogo... it has many facets, something everyone forgets in their 9-5 ZNN fueled life..."

 

"Oh lord Chet, not this mushy crap again.. You know it makes me uncomfort" Bogo gets cut off as Chet sighs, shaking his head.

 

"Well... can lead the cape buffalo to water, can't make em drink.. I try everytime. So.. do you want to see him?"

 

"Damn right I do!" snaps Bogo, hitting the desk with a balled up fist.

 

"He's asleep, very weak but recovering. Don't expect him to talk at this point if you are lucky..."

 

"Gotcha... just take me to see him, no matter his shape..." Bogo demands, getting up and heading to the door, bursting through some doors.

 

"Easy Chet... you knew this behavior being his friend..." Mutters the Deer to himself, playing catch up as he points out a room 3 doors down, Bogo racing in and jaw dropping at Nick laying in the hospital bed, Sheet covering his lower half and seeing a classic incision from heart surgery on his chest.

 

"Easy Bogo, don't touch him. On a fox, their chest is reallll sensitive after major surgery, so we avoid all clothes/gowns/sheets/blankets and just let it naturally heal with select pastes applied now and then to aid the process along..." Chet states, backing out of the room and shutting the door, knowing not to say anything else.

 

"Nick? Can you hear me?" Bogo asks, placing a hoof on one of his paws, watching the heart rate monitor spike a little. "I'll take that as a yes..."

 

"Nick... I'm so sorry I put you with that walking war crime.. Fortunately, but Unfortunately for you, She provided enough evidence for me to get her thrown out of the ZPD, he says patting his pocket and sighing.

"Nick? Can you please wake up?" Bogo asks, gently tapping his shoulder, causing his eyelids to flicker and close again, starting to stir "Don't move Nick! You'll tear the sutures!" Bogo pleads, pressing down on his shoulders lightly to send a message.

 

"Nick... Can you hear me?" Bogo asks again, a weak voice replying

"Yeah... what's up chief?"

"I'm so sorry, you are in good hooves now. Things will be okay..."

"Chief... I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about..." Nick mutters, yawning a little and tries to sit up, Bogo pushing down on his neck again, frowning. "No sitting up. Let me elevate you some" He says, pushing a button as Nick reclines a little, easier on his body.

 

"Chief, knock it off... I have work to do, I can't be sitting or you'll write me up.." Trails off Nick, blinking and yawning some more, opening his eyes fully and glances around, shocked as he looks down lifting the sheet only to see nothing but what he was born with and a bed pan.

 

"Shit, shit, shit. What the hell is going on?!" "I can't be here, oh god did I do something?" Nick panics, frantically looking around for his clothes, a Wallaby coming in with a neatly folded stack of them and places on the table, leaving knowing Chet's orders when Bogo is around.

 

"Nick... you did nothing... Just a little, "problem" came up and it's been resolved. Well almost... Have to go back and take care of it after this. Calm down buddy" Bogo pleads, placing a hoof on his paw again.

 

"Oh geez, did I do something to my partner? Is she okay? I must have been speeding in the truck... Wait, why am I in a hospital? And what the hell is with my chest?!" Nick frowns, eyes going wide as he realizes what the recent surgery means, ears drooping, finally building the courage to look Bogo in the eye.

 

"My, My... badge is over there Bogo, just take it and leave. Have a nice day... Huh, this has to be the shortest job i've ever had, not counting the grueling training.. See you" Nick trails off, looking out the window as Bogo shakes his head, not making any motions to get up.

 

"Nick... I know... truth be told, I've known from day one. Do you remember at boot camp when it was announced that select mammals would be randomly tested for night howler antibodies?" "Well.. only you got tested for it. No one has antibodies, our best scientists have not been sleeping to find that fact out"

 

"As is customary, I got a full report on your background. It mentioned your time in the Junior Rangers, but parts of it was" Bogo says, getting cut off by Nick.

"I do not talk about that, ever!" He snaps, blood pressure and the heart monitor going dangerously high suddenly.

"Nick! Stop! Don't stress your recent heart surgery! I almost lost you on the Sahara Square expressway!" Bogo blurts out, a tear rolling down his eye as he places both hooves on his paw, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know everything Nick, and you are not fired! Please calm down!" He says, just sitting there softly, stroking Nick's only safe spot until his monitors regain a little normalcy, choosing his words carefully.

"It, uhh some was blank.. so I did more investigating, and had my old friend who did this work come in to "test" you for night howler antibodies. He holds patents on being able to tell any disease by the markers in blood. Long story short, his work showed your heart problem.

 

"I, uhh.. had a decision to make. Technically, I should have broke out the old 4F stamp and you would still be on the street, possibly even in the morgue now..." Bogo says cryptically, avoiding Nick's gaze and continues on, ignoring what Chet talked about earlier.

 

"Heart Disease and mental illness is a instant disqualification per the rule book. But... I see in you, as cliched as it sounds, a younger version of myself after the rainforest situation. All recruits over my decades have been weak in the mind, body and soul. Not you. Even with your heart condition, you stood up to my poor behavior in trying to fire Judy. Sadly, should have then! Would have saved a lot of hassle..." Bogo says, Nick detaching from Bogos hoof and holds up his paw.

 

"Stop right there Chief, no need to explain anymore... I get it. Still should turn my badge in, I committed a hustle to get in, that's poor judgement"

 

"Nick... While it technically is, the rule book is also a inflexible nightmare that ties my hooves and my workers paws below me. It's why Judy sadly ended up with you" Bogo cringes, patting his shirt pocket and getting a distant far away look. "I... had no choice. New recruits must have a partner, but so many have quit, transfered or just been fired that our ranks are thin. And they will be getting thankfully thinner, at least in one area..."

 

"Chief, please te"

"you can call me Bogo, even in the bullpen. I don't mind" "

... Okay... I think" Mutters Nick. "Bogo, please tell me what happened. Why am I here?"

 

"Nick.. You seriously don't remember anything?" "Only that I was sin, err asking Judy where a turn off was since I rarely drove the freeway, it only opened a few days ago. Then I started getting hit by her, I fumbled for a pill bottle, something else happened, then I... ambulance... Now... that's it..."

 

"Nick... you are not pulling my leg, are you?" Glares the chief, boring into his eyes as he pops the chip into a player and turns the volume up, hitting a timed marker button.

 

" _Where hustle's the name of the game.._ "

 

"That sounds like a certain fox I know, is it not?" Bogo takes off his glasses, sticking them into his pocket as Nick's ears wilt.

 

"Yes, sir... i i it it's... me, singing..."I, uhh.... damnit, that isn't supposed to be on tape!" Nick stares at it, transfixed as he suddenly hears Judy asking if he can sing, a flashback striking his brain suddenly as his heart monitors go crazy again.

 

" _For the love of cheese and crackers Nick, SHUT"_

 

Suddenly, Nick swats the player out of Bogos hoof, smashing it on the floor and starting to pull himself up in a ball "Nick! No! Your sutures!" Bogo panics, hitting the call button as Chet runs in, sinking a needle into Nick's arm suddenly, watching him go limp and fall asleep.

 

"Jesus Bogo, can't your fucking investigations wait until my work has healed? You always do this... Now leave, and take that shit off my floor, got it?"

 

"Chet... it was a accident..."

"It always is, now get the fuck out. Nick will be discharged in 48 hours. Come back then. You disappoint me sometimes, old friend..." Chet says, kicking the viewer out into the hall and closing the door when Bogo leaves.

 

"Fuck... me and my shitty timing" Sighs Bogo, panicking as he realizes evidence might be destroyed!

 

"God damnit, that chip better not be broken... Shit shit shit" Bogo wails, scooping it up and running out to the front of the hospital, groaning at his poor park job "Geez... at least it wasn't stolen" As Bogo races back to headquarters in a panic, a Bunny is stirring awake...

 

"Youch... my head, feels like I swallowed a whole container of salt.. Cheese and crackers, did I fall asleep in a stadium? It's so damn bright..." Judy mutters, shifting as a Fox outside the cell notices movement and stands sentry, glaring in. "Finally, like bellwether... Two down..."

 

"Excuse me? Anyone? Where am I?" Judy calls out, eyes still shut from the bright lights, opening one slowly as she spots her mortal enemy standing near something narrow.

 

"Yep, old Doe bitch is stirring. Already contacted LionH, he's enroute. See you soon Bogo" The fox says, clicking off his lapel mic, resuming his watch.

 

"Hey you! Answer me! Where am I?" Demands Judy, opening her other eye slowly, realizing it's a fox and glares, not noticing the bars as she races full tilt towards him, hissing and runs smack into the cold metal, causing the fox to laugh "Ah, hah hah, dumb bitch.. Welcome to your home away from home, your _permanent_ home!"

 

As judy sits there stunned, she hears a round being chambered in a shot gun real quick, seeing the fox is armed.

"Welcome to our VIP wing, you might remember such visionaries as Bellwether and the bunny burrow serial killer... Boy, they got that savage rabbit on every charge they could find... Robberies, theft, including destruction of blueberry fields. Dumb ass hick, snorting too many night howlers... And to think, everyone thought it was the fox population... still does!" Spits the fox, narrowing his eyes.

 

"And now, our most cherished celebrity, Judith Laverne Hopps, _FORMER_ ZPD Officer. Stay away from the bars darlin, or I will split you in two with this here boom stick, and that's too kind considering your little press speech and what happened in the fox burrows" Laughs the fox, standing to attention as a door slams open, trademark hooves clomping on the floor as snorting follows...

 

"JUDITH, YOU FUCKED UP THIS TIME!" Bogo rages, snatching the keys off his belt and throws the cell open, rushing in and sucker punching her hard against a wall, taking her breath away as he kicks her in the abdomen, watching her uniform darken with urine suddenly amongest other issues... "If that doesn't make you sterile, then I have to try harder! YOU BIGOTED BITCH FROM THE BUNNY BURROW SWAMP!" Bogo rages for a few more minutes, hurling every obscenity at her and slumps to the floor, shaking his head and suddenly bursts out laughing glancing down at her.

 

"Anyone ever tell you that you smell like shit Judy?" "Does wittle judy kitten need a pwecious dwapie?" Spits Bogo with a sneer, startling Judy as she realizes he saw what she did in the truck, and realizing his kick just devalued her once clean uniform, a source of pride now soiled!

 

"Chief, i'm sor"

"SHUT UP!" "You are not to speak unless I say so, and that's final or I go for your head next time! That time, the marbles come rollin' out since you are not full of shit anymore! Oh hell, you are always full of that, making the worst dictator look saintly!" Snaps bogo standing and flexing his hooves, snatching her up and tossing her onto a bench nearby himself sitting on the other side as he pulls out a tape recorder, slamming it on the table.

 

"Speak, or you'll get the full bellwether work over.. Yes it's very popular in here.. Got her to talk, didn't it?"

 

"I don't have to say shit, you dick, I am entitled to legal council!" Judy snaps, flaring up her ugly side again.

 

"Oh my stupid stars, I forgot about your lawyer! Here he is now!" Bogo motions to the Fox. "Come on in, give her what her meager taxes paid for!"

 

"Thank god, he assaulted me! I want to sue the ZPD and Bogo for assault with a deadly weapon, threats and everything else!" Judy runs off at the mouth, suddenly feeling her head split wide open as the butt of the shotgun makes contact "Owww, what the f was that for!"

 

"Lawyer? What's that? Ohh right, we call the shotgun the "Lawyer" Now shut up and pay attention to Bogo!" Sneers the fox, standing back in the corner again ever watchful eye on the two sitting.

 

"Speak Judy, you are done for.. Hell, at this point keep your literal shitty uniform. I will need the badge though, as a matter of fact..." Bogo says, reaching out suddenly and rips it off, shoving it in his shirt pocket. "Your ID also..."

"No... I need it"

"Oh no you don't, give it to me or the Lawyer pays a visit again..."

 

Judy gulps, suddenly realizing she is done for, especially as a knock is heard on a door outside the cell, the fox motioning to come in a tall lion walking in and sits down on the side of Bogo.

 

"Mayor Lionheart?" Judy says, aghast. "The one and only, now what in the flying fuck went on here? Judy... i'm disgusted that you went "rogue" as it where, and here I am doing damage control... Start speaking, I don't have time for shit..."

 

"Well mayor, you recall the press conference... I only stated the truth as I learned in my life, and what the public knows! Yet I am public enemy number one for it! Even here, the halls are rife with discontent and outright hostile abuse, and hazing! Hell, even Bogo here had the gall to place me with a Fo" Judy rambles on, the mayor hitting his head to the desk suddenly, sighing deeply.

 

"Oh good god Bogo, just like you said..There she goes again, the bunny burrow bigot. I'll be skipping anything grey that hops around from that dump for at least as long as my term lasts... Judy, shut up now. I do not care. You must be familar with that from your _FORMER_ boss..."

 

"Who the hell came up with the idea to pair me with a fox, I did the right thing in muzzling him..." Judy drones on, oblivious to Lionheart's speech, only stopping when she zones in on the word former.

 

"Wait, what? I'm fired?!" Judy growls, starting to stand up and throw a punch as the fox suddenly runs over and beats her with the shotgun until she stays down, bleeding from her mouth and some new head wounds.

 

"Uhh, yes... are you getting it yet? Think we treat _active_ members of the ZPD like this?" Bogo smirks, crossing his arms.

 

The mayor suddenly cups his paw over his mouth "Good god Bogo, you let _that_ near a fox? Who?"

"Nick wilde sir" Bogo says, staring hard at Judy on the floor, shocking Nicholson standing by, making a mental note for later.

 

Judy, for all her bluster and false bravado fueled by hate, is reduced down to a crying blubbering mess "But.. you.. don't.. understand... dream... my... kitten hood... over..."

 

"And guess what? No one cares here. You royally screwed up. But before you walk out these doors for the LAST time, We have something that we would like you to see... Your actions, in black and white, cause and effect..." Bogo motions to the fox again, dropping a big bomb on Judy's head.

 

"Hey, uhh Nicholson, mind bringing in the TV? You can put the lawyer away, his client is softened up good and plenty now..."

 

"Oh cheese and crackers... Nicholson.. Nick... Fuck... You sons of bitches, That is dirty pool!"

"But of course it is, you drew the lines in the sand, we just crossed them..." Says the mayor and chief in unison, smirking but going stone cold silent and unemotional as the TV cart squeaks in.

 

"Thanks Nicholson, you are dismissed. I know this is hard for you to watch. Thanks Sirs, just page if you need anything, okay?" Says the orange colored fox, disappearing out the door shaking his head.

 

"Well Judy, it's time to see what your "accidental oopsie, like what you did in your uniform as the pathetic kitten you are, we mean press event caused and why no one likes you..." Lionheart stands up, watching Bogo push play and leaves, slamming the cell door shut

"Hell if i'm watching that shit again, bad enough I can't apologize enough and make amends" Both mutter, exiting the cell area for good.

 

As the disc plays, Judy is confronted with her mistake again, taking a seat and banging her head on the table "Make it stop, make it stop..." " _Clearly there's a biological component" "These predators may be reverting back to their primitive savage ways_ "

 

As the camera pans around, she notices a fox off stage, clapping a little as she introduces herself, starts fielding the questions and becomes horrified, wiping a tear from his eye, getting a even more horrified look as she remembers the photos of muzzled predators flashing on the screen behind her.

 

"Big Baby, it's just photos... he didn't seem that disturbed when he told me in the rainforest..." Judy says, still not realizing the error of her ways, the disc cutting to a news announcement.

 

"Peter, i'm live in the field with ANN, we are in the Fox Burrows about 75 miles north of zootopia, and this is not looking good..."

 

"Oh good god, ANN the wack job news channel? Everyone knows ZNN is the only accredited news you watch" Judy mutters, kicking back. "If only I had pop corn to make this better"

 

As the otter reports on the scene, the camera zooms in on a familar looking fox, two of them as a matter of fact, snapping judy out of her bored fog, hitting pause and notices intense fear on their faces, the fence shaking as a mob yells and throws anything. "Oh no... it's both Nicks!" Judy holds her mouth, pushing play again and watches.

 

"Peter, it's getting worse... The crowd is trying to break the gates down. A ring leader says all predators must suffer for the problems prey faces, and Foxes are next on the list due to the police PR lady Judy Hopps being seen enlisting the help of one Nicholas Wilde, seen here front and center behind the gate. Typical crowds, always going nuts..." Mutters someone near the camera, banging heard on the gate as it suddenly topples forward, narrowly missing Nick Wilde, running past him as the crowd starts beating people, suddenly shots are heard as bombs start crashing through windows, setting off explosions as families pour out of houses, screaming and collapsing to the ground in flames.  
  
"Good god John, get the fuck out of there!" Screams peter at the Otter, but he stays put, still filming.

 

"We, uhh... Shit.. I can't put this into words Peter..." John says, dropping the microphone as more bombs arch into buildings, a bulldozer appearing, Nick Wilde pinned down in a corner firing off a gun into the crowd, screaming at them obviously in distress.

 

"Back you assholes! There are women and children here! Go away! We did nothing, This is the fault of that GOD DAMN bunny I trusted! Cops, stupid bunny cops no less, just using up informants and throwing them away! Get out!"  


"Oh shut up you killer fox! You used her for your own selfish gain, to get close to prey for better snacking!" Shouts a pig, hurling a brick at Nicks head, causing him to collapse as blood pours profusely from his head, a little fennec fox running out of a building nearby to drag him away into a van and speeds out of the area.

 

"Shit Nick, hold on! Getting you to the hospital!" screams the tiny fox, mowing over members of the crowd as he breaks out, racing to the only hospital he knows, narrowly clipping the camera crew "Get the fuck out of my way you pricks! Hurt fox inside!"

 

As the van vanishes off in the distance, the bulldozer starts ripping into buildings, screams of pain echoing around as they collapse, everything inside alive or not getting crushed into rubble, cheers going up. "Almost done everyone! Just a couple more blocks, and this menace is gone!" Screams go up, cheering on a new wave of arrivals, opening fire on anything that moves not of their own kind, Camera focusing on a crying kit, shocking Judy as it looks very similar to Nick, getting shot in the chest and toppling over.

 

"So this is what I did... sweet cheese and fucking crackers... Why was I not told this? Why did Bogo hide this from me? Why the fuck doesn't anyone communicate in this god damn police department? You know what... I don't care.. They don't care, they won't listen to my side of the story, I'm gone... done... Back to where I came from, where the minds are purer..."

 

Judy shakes her head, kicking the tv over as sparks fly out, crushing the disc player underneath it "SCREW ALL OF YOU! And i'm the BIGOT? HUH?" She rushes over, shaking the bars and screaming "Let me out! I no longer work here! I don't deserve this!" snaps Judy, running over and snatching the disc player, letting fly with it at the door in the distance, a confused Husky unlocking it and glancing again as more flies at her "shit, what the hell is her problem?!" she says, slamming it and calling her boss.

 

"Uhh, Nicholson, just what the hell is with the prisoner called Judy?" "Oh... she got left a video to watch.. She is to leave when it is done. Strip her of any weapons, id cards and anything else related to us aside from her uniform and kick her out the front door. I will not do it, as she will not want to see my face. It will be the last thing she sees if I have to do it" He trails off, slamming his radio down on a desk.

 

"God damn, that bitch... Lost my family and close friends because of her "Whip em into a frenzy words" and all she can do is scream about unfair treatment" Nicholson trails off, wiping tears from his eyes, suddenly running to Bogo's office, something dawning on him slamming the door as he looks up and notices the Mayor.

 

"Bogo, I demand answers, and I will not accept anything else, even if it means the loss of my hard work here. Just what in the hell is going on? Why is your star applicant gone, and where the hell is Nick Wilde I heard about who joined the force today? He is my friend, a old friend... You can see us together in that "video". Last I saw, someone took him away in a van. Answers, NOW!" Demands Nicholson, glaring hard at both in the room.

 

"Nicholson, it's a private matter not concerning you" Bogo starts to say, getting cut off by Mayor Lionheart, snatching a clip board off the desk.

"Jesus christ Bogo, this guy has given 20 years of service to the ZPD, had to fight in that hell alongside his friend, lost his whole family and friends, and you just want to give him boilerplate political lies? NO" bellows the mayor suddenly, causing Nicholson to jump.

 

"Bogo I believe has something to say..." LionHeart snaps, yielding the floor.

 

"Nicholson... Nick is in the hospital as we speak... Judy assaulted him physically and harmed him enough mentally that a pre existing heart condition caused him to have a heart attack... I... I... had to find him like that.." Bogo hangs his head in shame, scribbling a name number and address on a paper and tosses it on his desk. "Just.. go.... I can't deal with anymore today. Go see him, stay on the clock" Utters a throughly beaten chief, putting his head down.

 

"I'm coming Nick..." Nicholson mutters, racing to the motorpool and begins tearing across town to the Hospital written down.

 

As a fox rushes to reconnect with another, Judy is stripped of all ZPD effects, then marched through the lobby, causing many to crinkle their nose in digust "Good god, looks and smells like shit. Beat it cotton tail"

 

"Try a garden hose, but it won't remove all your stink!"Is another common line, most just averting their eyes and cheers go up as she leaves the front doors for the final time.

 

"Boss says this is it, get your ass far away from here and never come back. You will be put away for life if we even catch you as much waiting for a bus out front, understood?" Snaps the husky, going back up to the front doors and stands sentry, watching a throughly dejected bunny walking down the street for the last time...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.. what next? Time will tell.
> 
> Thanks to everyone subscribing!


	6. Terminated Decisions and Flood Channels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Thanks for your eyeballs, and thank you to all the subscriptions so far. Haven't figured out to see who subscribed, so this will have to do in the meantime. Appreciate the Kudo's also!

 

"Now i've really done it... Perhaps they are right, just a dumb bunny..." Judy sniffles, walking down the street and rounding the corner glancing down at a underground exit stiffening up suddenly.

 

"Oh crap, oh crap!" She blurts out, sniffling as she realizes her vehicle is still in the underground parking lot.

 

Turning around, she goes back to the front door of the ZPD, the Husky still standing sentry at the front door.

 

"Hey, uhh Judy... you know the rules. Didn't know you wanted to get locked up so quickly. It's only been 5 minutes?" She taunts, undoing her gun holster and placing a paw on it.

 

"I'm really not in the mood for this now Anna, only came back for my truck. Drove it here this morning, it says "Hopps Family Farm" on the side. Can I go get it?" Judy says, embarrassed at her condition still trying her best to hide it.

 

"No can do Hopps" Snaps Anna at her, smirking. "But, because you won't quit hassling everyone here until you get it, let me see what I can do" She says, turning to her side and calling her boss via the radio.

 

"Anna to Nicholson, we've got a situation at ZPD here"

 

As Nicholson parks at the hospital, his radio squawks to life "Go ahead Anna"

 

"Hopps has returned, and she" Anna starts to say, getting cut off as a icy voice speaks out of the lapel mic "So why are you talking to me, she knows the rules. Lock her up, I'll deal with her shit later. I'm on a important errand. Very important."

 

Upon hearing the fox's words, Judy slowly to starts crack some, but arches her back and tries not to betray any emotion on her face, deciding it might get her in trouble even more.

 

"Actually Nicholson, she wants her truck from underground parking"

 

Sighing as he unbuckles his seat belt, he hangs his head, having a flash back of a Fox kit shot in his chest... "Ugh... Anna, just take her keys and go get her damn truck. Make it, both of them vanish. I can't deal with this right now..."

 

"But sir, I doubt I fit in it, should I have someone else get it?"

"You'll fit, maybe hitting your head on the roof. I saw Nick in it onc" Nicholson starts to say, dropping his radio on the floor of his truck, weeping.

"Nicholson? Are you okay? Do you copy?" Asks the husky as contact is cut off, unaware the inner turmoil playing out miles away.

 

"Nicholson? Are you there? Do you copy?" Demands the radio again, the fox kicking it forward with his foot paw and fumbling around to pick it up.

 

"Yes... Anna... Just get that piece of shit out of there" Nicholson snaps, throwing the radio against the door and weeps, getting out and slamming his door starting to stroll to the entrance, but turns around and goes back for the radio "Ugh... At least i'm paid for this, better act like it..."

 

"Gosh... that was weird.. Boss isn't normally like that" Mutters Anna to herself, glaring at the bunny. "Give me your keys and i'll pull your junker around. it will be about 20 minutes while I find it. Probably will be easy, just gotta find the vehicle with stink emanating from it! Oh, that's you. My bad" Snaps Anna at Judy, snatching the keys from her outstretched paw. "Go wait near the exit, try not to embarass yourself anymore or kill someone with your words?"

 

As the husky disappears into the building, Judy walks down the street hollow inside and sniffling "Geez... it smells like a sewer out here" She mutters, twitching her nose as she realizes it is her "Oh.. right.. "that" Damn Bogo" Judy snorts, noticing a coffee shop nearby and walks up to it, eyes darting around suspiciously, slipping inside and beelining for the lone restroom in the back.

 

As she runs in and locks the door, starting her clean up process, she strips off her now ruined uniform, weeping at the spot where her badge was now torn off and throws it all in the sink to soak some after emptying it out.

 

"Me and my big mouth... my big damn mouth..." Judy sobs, sitting down on a toilet and sighs, hanging her head, glancing around a few minutes later. Ignoring the usual crude scribblings, she zones in on familiar handwriting, ears slicking back, reaching out a paw to touch it.

 

"It's summer again! Get your ice cold cherry flavored Pawpsicles at the strike of noon each day, Lemming Brothers Bank square! Be there or be... Square!"

 

"Oh god Nick.. that's so horrible" Judy starts to say, twinged with sadness but a weak smile, jumping ten feet as a knock on the door jolts her out of her thoughts. "Ocupado!" Judy blurts out suddenly

"Hurry up, gotta drive this damn bus out front!" Bellows a annoyed Polar Bear outside the door.

 

Judy jumps up, flushing the toilet as she cleans off her uniform hastily, only restoring some of her dignity as she blow dries it off putting it back on and opening the door to a glowering bear standing outside.

 

"Uhh, hey there Kevin. Why a bus driver? Shouldn't you be with Mr"

"Who the hell are you stupid bunny? Ohh... it's... _You.."_ Snaps the bus driver, glaring harder at the infamous bunny in his midst.

 

"Names not Kevin you speciest Carpet Bagger. Buzz off, some of us have to earn a actual living, not all of us get a cushy position even after we tear apart a city!"

 

"I... am no longer a police officer" Mutters Judy, drooping her ears as low as they can go as she walks out.

 

"Great! Now the city can heal again, if it ever can. Hmm, maybe it can really start healing here if I ate you but my doctor will surely know something is up when he has to clean hate out of my arteries!" Guffaws the Bear, slamming the door.

 

"Not funny..." Judy weeps as she walks to the underground exit across the street and waits for a truck to pull up, lost in her thoughts, thinking of earlier, when it all started.. Her ultimate downfall.

 

_"Oh heck, you haven't even experienced what I can do... Never trust a fox with a turbo diesel!"_

 

"God... maybe I am wrong here..." Judy glances down at the ground as tears start to absorb into the rough concrete, no one paying attention to her, as if she is a ghost....

 

"Ugh... that took longer then it should have, stupid bunny parking out so far" mutters Anna, walking past a ranger truck and spotting the ultimate in hillbilly transportation off in the distance.

 

"Oh lordy in heaven, queen of stereotyping everyone else is one herself! What a shock" eye rolls the husky, unlocking the door as some carrot tops bounce off the floor board, hitting her paws. "Oh good god, yep... Dumb carrot farmer. Well good news, your previous life is yours now!" spits the husky in disgust as she climbs in and hunches down some glaring at the roof line, looking around for the ignition as she notices a curious photo stuck into the instrument cluster, eyes narrowing.

 

"What in tarnation are you doing with a photo of Nick Wilde? Jesus, she must be stalking him!" she exclaims in rage pulling out a phone and snapping a photo then snatches it out crushing it in her paws totally disgusted then hurls it to the floorboard, sticking the key into the ignition and floors it out of the parking lot almost hitting another truck, her paw mashing the accelerator with fury as the photo drifts down the back facing up.

 

" _Carrots, as painful as this is, thank you for listening to my story on the gondola ride. If I ever get around to it, there's more... one day, one day Fluff. Can I call you that? Here's something to make you feel better in the doldrums of life. Remember, never let them see they get to you – Nick August 16_ _th_ _2016"_

 

Slamming the brakes on suddenly, Anna glares down at the floorboard, growling and kicks a carrot aside from the base of the accelerator "Jesus, at least clean your truck you stupid bitc" She snaps, eyes opening wide as she spots something written, snatching it up and turns it over, realizing it is the photo from the dash, shooting daggers at the date.

"Good god you stupid doe, that was 1 day before the press conference!" Snapping another photo of the back, she tosses it down again then floors it out of the garage racing up to the street level and guns it out smirking as she catches sight of the bunny sitting on a curb."Huh... I could, but shouldn't..." she mutters, but floors it anyway and cranks the wheel hard, hitting the curb with the tires as Judy goes wide eyed, scrambling away from the curb suddenly.

 

"Hey watch it you dumb f" Judy starts to snap, but realizes it is her truck and walks over to the door, getting it thrown in her face suddenly as Anna tosses the keys at her "Get lost Judith, and quit stalking animals!" The husky yells over her shoulder, cringing at how disgusted she feels having to sit in the truck.

 

"Oww... my nose" Judy whimpers, wiping some blood off it and ear swivels, catching a reference about stalking animals.

 

"What is she going on about?! I don't stalk animals..." Judy glares at her disappearing across the street into the entrance of the ZPD.

 

"Gotta blow this pawpsicle stand" Judy starts to say, shaking her head again and shivers, some form of comfort coming to her as she thinks of some writing in her truck that is all she has at this point.

 

Hopping in, she sits down and looks at the dash, frowning as she notices something amiss, but can't put a claw on it "Huh... something isn't right here, I had something here..." Judy mutters, stiffening as a horn goes off behind her.

"Get off the road you stupid farmer!" Bellows a panther from a semi.

 

"Oh crap!" Judy starts the truck and floors it out of the street to a parking lot down the road and sits in it hitting her head on the steering wheel.

 

"All that work, all that hard work... gone forever" Judy wails, balling up her fists and punching the steering wheel, setting the horn off multiple times with each strike.

 

As she beats up her truck, she flicks the radio on and stares ahead at a endless sky broken up by skyscrapers, stunned as the full realization of what happened starts to sink in.

 

" _All by myself_

 _Don't want to be, all by myself anymore_ "

 

"Oh geez... not this sad crap" Judy snaps, smacking the radio as it jumps to another station.

 

" _I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

_Don't go 'round tonight_

_One eye is taken for an eye_ "

 

"Again... Shit... Doesn't the radio play anything good anymore?" Judy yells, punching the radio as it skips to another station. "Oww! Cheese and crackers!"

 

" _Tearful nights, angry dawns_

_Their children hate them for the things they're not_

_They hate themselves for what they are_

_And yet they drink, they laugh_

_Close the wound, hide the scar_ "

 

"Ugh... THAT'S IT!" Judy growls, glancing down at the floor, fumbling around for anything, something to end the misery pouring into her ears. "Ahh hah! Perfect!" She squeals in rage as her paw closes around a tire iron and snatches it up laying into the dash with it, sparks flying a little as the radio comically dies with each strike from the tire iron.

 

"That's for such shit music!" She screams, dropping the tire iron to the floorboard, yelping as it strikes her foot paws slumping her shoulders and sobs deeply raw grief just pouring out of her body like it never has before as a black and white car parked nearby watches, stunned.

 

"Hey, uhh should we do something?" Asks the wolf sitting in the drivers seat, turning to his partner. "Hah.. oh hell no, don't you see who it is?" Laughs the golden retriever. "No, I just saw someone beating their dash, probably someone coming off a howler high" "Nope... but that's a good one. Thought someone was stealing a radio, but it's none other then Judy Hopps!"

 

"Oh lord, ugh... Pass. We'll just observe from here then.. Bad enough we have to walk past her each day in the halls.. My meager salary for her to get fired" smirks the Wolf, unaware just what transpired.

 

"Still, should we call her in?" Asks the golden retriever, getting cut off by his partner.

"Nah. She's trashing her truck, that's good enough for me"

"Wonder why she is though? Seems odd"

"Well, maybe she got some news she didn't like, or realized the stupidity of her behavior. Either way, who cares? I certainly don't, being one of the predators she skewered with her little pep talk in the media... So, burgers at Kady's Brasserie across town?" The wolf smiles as he changes the topic abruptly

"Heck yeah! Always up for that!"

 

As the suv fires up and leaves the parking lot Judy reaches down to rub her aching foot paws, tears pooling on the dirty floorboard.

 

"I'm leaving tonight..." Judy mutters, weeping as she feels around her uniform, groaning as she doesn't find her phone at first but finally does and pulls it out shaking her head at a giant crack in the screen, examining it's bent condition from Bogo's little actions earlier. "Shit... it's toast. And. I... oh screw it"

Judy tosses it to the floor, bouncing off the transmission hump and clatters into the passenger foot well, noticing a scrap of paper with scribbling on it near her right foot paw, reaching down to pick it up.

 

Nose twitching, she turns it over, noticing a photo of Nick on the front, ears perking up, but drooping down just as quick again after noticing the condition a realization dawning on her.

 

"Shit... she probably thinks I am stalking Nick! That's why she said that comment to me!" Judy utters with a touch of sadness as she throws the photo into the glovebox and starts the truck again, hitting the road to drive to her apartment.

 

Arriving 20 minutes later she goes to work emptying it out, throwing everything into few meager boxes. Stripping off her uniform, she tosses it into a wastebasket slipping into her former life again sighing. "Gotta get a shower, then i'm off. Goodbye Grand Pangolin Arms, i've always hated you"

As she emerges from the shower 15 minutes later, she pulls on her flannel shirt, jeans and a floppy hat gathering up a few boxes, heading downstairs and comes back looking around tossing a few more items in the trash, then grabs the can and slams the door shut locking it from the outside.

 

After engaging the last lock, the slamming caused a can of fox repellent on a shelf to tip over and roll off, clattering to the floor.

 

Judy walks to the managers office, throwing her keys into a box outside the door and storms out the entrance chucking the trash can into the truck bed, running to the drivers side door only to climb in and hastily start the engine to get out of the city forever.

 

"Screw my deposit, I just need the hell out of here... Can't take this anymore" Judy stomps hard on the accelerator and races to a freeway on ramp, slamming over to the far left and racing underneath a sign.

_"Bunny Burrows, 325 miles"_

 

As a farm truck races to the freeway entrance she passes a Patrol truck turning into the hospital entrance, tunnel vision for the freeway on ramp her only thoughts, noticing the bare minimum to get away from the city for good.

 

"Good evening Nurse, I would like to see Nick Wilde in Room 798 if possible?" asks a fox quietly at the hospital welcome desk, different then he was out in the parking lot.

 

"Hold on, let me check with the doctor if it's possible. Visiting hours are over, but as you are ZPD i'll make a exception" states the Giraffe, snatching up a phone and speaking into it.

"Well, it's zpd Chet... and a fox no less" Causing Nicholson to eyeroll a bit, but catches himself and keeps a poker face.

"Okay... got it... ayup" says the nurse, getting a curt tone in her voice and hangs up the phone, trying to keep her professional edge. 

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes, take a seat please" Says the nurse, brushing him off and goes back to her game of Angry Giraffes.

 

Taking a seat, the fox grunts and eyerolls at the welcome station "paper pushing glorified band-aid attendant" He mutters with a scowl on his face, a deer emerging from a hallway just as said a few minutes later.

 

"Good evening there, my name is Chet and yours is?" Says the deer, extending a hoof. "Nicholson, Captain Nicholson of the ZPD"

 

"Fair enough Captain, so what brings you here? Follow me please" Chet states, clomping down the hall and enters a office, pulling a chair out and goes around to his desk sitting down to rub his temples, removing some glasses and tossing them on the desktop.

"Well, you might say I am a very close friend of Nick Wilde. Very close" The fox says with a emphasis on very.

 

"Understood. But visiting hours are over, so is there a pressing need for you to be here after hours?"

 

"I realize that, no stranger to being in these halls Chet. But, a "little" incident earlier cropped up, along with my other assorted duties. Thankfully, that is gone now.. Unfortunately not permanently like that would have been better, but gotta do what is required of law and order..."

 

Chet nods, motioning to continue a little impatient "And, this has what to do with Nick?"

 

"Well..." Nicholson trails off, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to him "Bogo sent me here and scribbled a note inside"

 

"Ohh... heh, sounds like him all right" Chet mutters, reading the note and hands it back "So, yes you can see him. But I need to know something first"

 

"I'll try my best to answer Doct" "

You can call me Chet, that's fine"

"Okay, Chet..."

 

"You have a hardened look to you, past your job duties. And i've checked up on Nick several times since he came in, and this isn't his first rodeo here either.. So why does he mutter your name under his breath so much?" Chet asks, reclining back in his chair sighing.

 

"Well.. Nick and I go back many years, many many years. Even during my tenure on the ZPD" Nicholson says, getting a far away look. "The usual stuff, cat and mouse tactics. Petty arrests, then I just really stopped caring. It was for low level crap, especially when I could be busting more serious crime. Real serious crimes. Became more like buddies, probably didn't hurt being a fox. Heh. Next thing we know, the years fly by. Then... That stupid rabbit runs her mouth. Nick tipped me off to trouble brewing in the Fox Burrows, real serious trouble" Trails off the fox, hardening his jaw.

 

"As I hav, had family and friends there, I got off work immediately and went to go help. Little I did know, should have brought the swat teams in.. But the force considers Fox Burrows to be completely off limits due to rampant crime. "No officer safe" and all that shit. Go figure, it's my job to uphold law and order, but as a predator, a fox one no less when it comes to my species well being, we get the bare minimum and that's still too much in a prey dominated society." Taking a breath, he continues.

 

"It is career suicide to even mention the name in the halls, so I had to go solo like a cliche 70's buddy cop movie. Nick in your hospital now had tipped me off obviously. Long story short, Fox Burrows is now a fire blackened hole in the ground. Neither of us could fight it off, the murders, the blood, the screaming..." Nicholson fights to hold his composure.

 

"Nick... took a brick to the head from a bigoted pig. Luckily his friend Fennec got him out and probably came here" Says the fox, catching the deer nodding.

 

"Yep... another one of my repair jobs, and another chink in his physical body unfortunately" Chet says, going silent again.

 

"That's all I am at liberty to say, hope you understand Doc, Chet" Nicholson breathes heavily, shutting off emotionally to the past.

 

"Very well, thanks for sharing. Please go see Nick now, he's actually upstairs as high as we could put him and overlooking the city. His request, and it was no problem. Room 6407. If you ever need any counseling for what" Chet starts to say, the Fox holding up a paw.

"No, no... i've done the best I can on that, but thanks"

 

Nicholson turns and walks out of the room, padding to a elevator nearby and takes it to the top floor, exiting and counting rooms via their door plaques until he hits the far end, softly entering and clicks the door shut behind him.

 

"Old friend... i'm finally here" Nicholson mutters low, removing his hat and smooths his head fur placing it on a chair near by, startling Nick softly glancing out the window as the suns rays glint off a Casino in the distance and the mountains are slowly turning pink.

 

"Huh? Is that you Nicholson?" Nick asks, still weak but a lot stronger considering the rest he was able to get after Bogo left.

 

"Yes... i'm sorry that I didn't come earlier, didn't even know until I was assigned guard detail for, well Jud" He starts to say, watching Nick's heart rate spike upon mention of the name.

 

"Oh... hah... That's really good, real good to hear" Nick flicks his ears in annoyance, swallowing his emotions internally as his heart rate stabilizes again, cursing himself internally for the machine betraying his emotions.

 

Pulling up the chair, Nicholson sits and glances at his friend "So... yeah... how are you feeling Nick?"

 

"Like my chest has been having a work over by a jack hammer and knife, but could be worse. You?" Nick asks, glancing intently at the fox next to him.

 

"Could be better.. if only I could have the thoughts, the memories and so forth surgically removed..." He spats, grumbling a bit as Nick slides a paw out from underneath a blanket, placing it on Nicholsons shoulder.

 

"You and me both, you and me both. Wish I had done more to help back at Fox Burrows, but..." Nick trails off weakly, his heart monitor remaining steady for some reason even as his eyes turn hollow.

 

"I... I know... Nick, please let's not talk about that. It's all i've heard since that grey menaces press conference. Luckily, that problem is now disposed off, you might say.." Nicholson cryptically mutters, hanging his head in shame that more wasn't done and sooner.

 

"Understood, what's done is done... Wait, did you say that the problem is "disposed of" Gosh... you didn't kill her, did you?" Nick goes wide eyed, searching his friends face intently for signs of a incoming lie.

 

Sighing, Nicholson takes out a lighter, flipping the lid open and shut, anxious. "No... even though she needed it really bad.. I had to contend for her "lawyer" paying a visit"

 

Nick sighs himself, eyerolling but understands "Ugh. Unfortunately she is still owed due process, even though some don't deserve it at all. But, we have to follow that frame work no matter wha" Nick says, getting cut off as his friend perks his ears up just a little, quietly slumping into the chair.

 

"Nick... I shouldn't be saying this, but you have to promise me this never leaves the room, okay? Really really promise. 20 years of my career, down the toilet if it ever got out and I can't do what little I can to assist our species. Little is it, but better then zero..."

 

"Nicholson, you know i'm tighter lipped then a Zipper factory..." Nick smirks, massaging his friends shoulder again, eliciting a pain laugh from the sorrowful fox.

 

"Yes, yes that is true... Okay, this never leaves the room..." he repeats himself, trying to get comfortable in the chair, soothed a bit from Nicks touch, reminding him of his father, only younger.

 

"In my department, when we say the "Lawyer" is visiting, you don't want to hear that... Yet the suspects fall for it each time. My only solace is that we have used it only three times, on a Bunny Burrows serial killer, a little mayor assistant you probably heard about, and well... let's just say the third one wouldn't have "hopped" out if I wanted to keep my job" Snorts Nicholson, stopping to put the lighter away removing his radio and turning the volume down, twirling it by the antenna mindlessly.

 

"In the jail cell deep in the basement codenamed the "VIP Wing" there are no lawyers. It's for our worst of the worst. However, said "Lawyer" is assigned to a shotgun I carry. So, we are not lying when it is said their lawyer is coming, always for the back of their head. Heck, the stock is engraved as such even. Heh heh"

 

"When you are put in that cell, you have no rights. Period. When someone is placed there, it is known by the guards that someone above us has insured their decision is 100% accurate before placing someone there. It's no irony to me that so far, all that have come through are Prey, not predators and i'm not lying Nick. Scouts honor and all that" Nicholson says, placing the radio on Nick's table attached to the hospital bed.

 

"Nicholson, please don't say that..." Nick flinches, quickly recovering.

"What, you think i'm a monster for admitting this?"

"No no, just that last part" "What? Scou"

Nick holds up a paw, grimacing some more.

 

"Oh... sorry..." He softens his eyes, stopping himself from going further as he turns to Nick again. "Judy got to meet the lawyer once. For as dumb as she was at the press conference, at least she learned quickly. Took our first vip from the burrows more times then I cared to count"

 

"What do you mean about the "Bunny Burrows Serial Killer?" Nick asks, frowning as memories are triggered in his brain from earlier.

 

"Late last year, the ZPD was called in quietly to the bunny burrows outside of town to solve, and later take in a complex suspect. He was, emphasis was.. doing it all there. Stupid hick town thought it was ironically foxes doing it. Makes our worst crime boss look like a religious deity, or it's just my rage at hearing the trouble going on there. Our investigation uncovered that this Bunny and his gang of cohorts ran that town like a third world dictatorship, rife with fear."

 

"Top it off with too much night howler, and it got ugly. He controlled the shipping port on the outskirts, the farm co ops via silent ownership, and everything else. It wasn't above him to even harm his own kind, a real piece of work. Here, let me show you something I just finished work on yesterday ironically for the ongoing case"

 

Fumbling around in his shirt pocket, he pulls out a folded and faded newspaper clip handing it to Nick and glances around. "I'll be back, gotta use the restroom over there" Nicholson says, Nick unfolding the paper and reads it, looking at a photo of a burning blueberry field.

 

" _Dateline Bunny Burrows, 07-04-1992 Large fire consumes Hopps field and 5 other co-op member farms_

 

_A series of fires broke out all at once the fire department has told this paper affecting the entire years crop of blueberries, depressing the market and causing prices to rise on the farm index._

 

_"I woke up to a burning smell, realizing my crops had caught fire and rushed to put them out, but it was too fully involved" states a farmer._

 

_"It was too far gone, nothing could be done" stated 3 other farmers, shaking their heads at blackened crop land._

 

_"As the largest producer of blueberries, this has dealt us a severe financial blow. It's our biggest crop for the season, even more so then carrots lately and we can never recover this season. Sorry folks" Stu Hopps – Hopps family farms_

 

_Police got called in, but so far no leads have turned up. The member co-op executive, John E Charles, had this statement to say._

 

_"This has gone on for too long. We've recovered from fires before, but this one takes the cake. A entire seasons production, gone. Not only have we suffered a entire growth seasons loss, but they have mounted with Chickens getting killed and so much more. It is no irony that while our sudden influx of Fox laborers has risen, so has the problems we are in the middle of now. We are prepared to work with any authorities to assist their investigations"_

 

_If you saw anything, please let authorities know immediately. John Charles has offered a $25,000 bounty for information on the suspect"_

 

As Nicholson comes out of the restroom, drying his paws off, Nick sits there stunned "This is seriously for real? And I had to hear a diatribe on how it's the fox's fault from Judy earlier in the patrol truck?"

 

"Yes, it is. John was the guy who did it all. Near the end, he went really off the deep end as they all do, starting to really cause problems"

 

"Oh, like breaking into buildings and harming/raping bunnies?" Nick spat, eyes turning hollow remembering more of Judy's tirade.

 

"Exactly... He managed to get tainted food slipped into the migrant fox worker camps and, well.. the rest is history. Controlling the whole town makes that easy, hmm?" Nicholson sits down, pulling out the foxippo lighter to flick it open and closed again.

 

"That... that... that.. Bitch!" Nick screams, glowering with rage now. Bigoted, can't think for herself, even though she claims to be a smart thinker!" Shaking his head, Nick balls his paws into tight fists.

 

"Nick... what's done is done" Nicholson says, stunned at the sudden outburst as Nick shakes his head even more, dropping the newspaper clipping on his stomach and glances out the window, locking eyes on a casino as "Strand" flickers to life on it's tallest tower.

"God.. I need a drink now" he mutters, still shaking his head.

 

"She was just a kitten then Nick, you can't understand that? Parents impose their own fears, agendas, world views and other dreck into impressionable young minds" He starts to say, getting cut off by Nick.

 

"Oh puhleeze... She never shut up when I had to ride with her. There comes a time when someones kit hood leaves them and their own poisoned thoughts take over. Seen it before on the street. Mark my words, it's out there Nicholson, but I can't be bothered finding it" Nick spat out, brushing off the newspaper clipping onto the floor and glares at his lap, face frowning as one remains.

 

"Hey, uhh.. what the hell is this?" Nick growls, catching a headline as he snatches it up and reads the not too old article from only a year ago.

 

" _Fox infestations in the burrows: Bigger then the mayor claims?_

 

_Written by assistant editor Shelly Hopps, Associated Burrows News._

 

_There is no denying there is a serious problem in the burrows. Relying upon migrant fox laborers has gone on for too long many are saying, and the answers are obvious._

 

_Since the 1950's, the population has swollen with migrant workers, sometimes even outpacing the Bunny population for a few months. With that, comes the resulting crime._

 

_Since 1980, the following crime statistics centered on the migrant worker camps and their resulting spill over has increased 15% each quarter they are collected:_

 

_Murders_

_Rapes_

_Killings_

_General Disturbances_

_Gun Fights_

_Drug Possession_

_Drug Manufacturing_

_Drug Distribution_

_Home Break Ins_

_Business Break Ins_

_Car Jackings_

 

_Provided by the Charles Data Collection Institute for a better burrow._

 

_And that's just a small sampling. In the pursuit of objectivity, we reached out to the institute and the police department, but the numbers don't lie. It's a epidemic, and it's in your backyard. Even the ZPD in Zootopia provided the same statistics._

 

_The mayor has only begun to take notice, but it isn't enough. There needs to be more bars, more laws, and more restrictions. Bunny families are terrorized daily by these nimble pawed thugs. Who knew a species so good at processing crops could use those same paws for malevolent means?_

 

_Dear reader, we implore you to storm city hall and get this problem taken care of before it ends. It's gone on too long. We all know it, and it reached a head with the fire bombing of a senior citizen home last week. Do not rest on your laurels!_

 

_There is a under current out there that does recognize it, but it isn't enough. We need more voices demanding change. Consider one of the leading families daughters, Judith Laverne Hopps and her thoughts._

 

_"It has gone on too long. I remember the fear, the hurt and the fright my family felt when that big blueberry field fire happened so long ago. Heck, I had to guard our burrow at a young age, think I was 9 with a gun all night. Dad was so scared, he feared for all of us. Mom did no better, she had to keep those of us quiet who couldn't help."_

 

_"So many defenseless kits and kittens. It got real bad when my father heard on the scanner that a mile away some foxes had broken into a farm house and ransacked the place, killing everyone for 5 dollars. 5 measely dollars. Hope it was worth it you stupid vulpines! Mark my words, do not ever cross me in a dark alley or it won't end well! We were here first, and will be here long after your bones turn to dust in our fields!"_

"Good god Nicholson... if only I had seen this before.. This proves my thoughts all along about her! Bigot! Screw her! And don't think I notice the bias slant in the article! A hopps writing it, Charles and his stupid institute, and Judy opening her mouth, this time in print! God, bunnies and their stupid media fixations!"

 

"NICK! For the love of god, quit reading that shit! It's not good for you!" Nicholson slaps his friend on the paw, knocking the clipping out of his paw causing it to float to the floor near the window, getting trapped in the chair with his clothes sitting on it.

 

"Nick! Snap out of it! You are still grinding your teeth!" Nicholson demands again, shaking his shoulder slightly to bring him back, his eyes narrowing and glancing at his old friend.

 

"I was a fool... a fool for telling her my backstory, albeit a cleaned up one. Even more foolish trying to encourage her insipid dreams of coming to this city and making a difference" Nick spats, rermembering a photograph he signed for her and gave as encouragement, sitting in a glovebox unknown to him 50 miles away and getting further...

 

"Nick, stop it now... You are doing the best you can with the deck life dealt you" Nicholson starts to say, getting cut off by his friend.

 

"Oh no, don't even start. Figures, this is what happens when I stick my neck out. That grey striped fraud... To think her press conference caused us to lose our homes, as poor as they were. Our family members.. Our friends..." Nick trails off, stabbing the nurse call button as a urge overtakes his brain.

 

A few seconds later, a Vulpine nurse walks in, taken aback at another fox inside the room "Sirs, Sir? what can I get for you?"

 

"A good meal, anything meaty I can have and the same for him, if possible" Nick says with a slight smile.

 

"Sure, i'll be right back. Give us 15 minutes" The vulpine nurse says, disappearing as the door clicks shut.

 

"It's time to eat, I could eat a whole restaurant at this point" Nick mutters, glancing at his old friend again.

 

"I just want the nightmare to end with her... just peace and quiet. Hope to god there is no other bunnies in the ZPD Ranks..." Nick trails off, shaking his head.

 

"Not that I know of.. Most are disqualified due to freezing up during the large predator training is my understanding, and after Judys little news terrorism, Bogo and the Mayor had a fight about getting bunnies banned under the mammal inclusion initiative. After her little dog and pony show today, I am very sure that any doubts Lionheart had got erased on his forced decision.."  


"Wait, the mayor is involved in this?" Nick asks, jaw dropping a little.

 

"Well yeah, he was called in specially to deal with it. His name is all over her paperwork for the hiring process, the buck stops with him. I'm not repeating what she said, you'll just have to imagine it. And god only knows what awaits on my desk when I get back..." He mutters, shaking his head.

 

As Nick starts to speak, a odd tone comes from his friends radio signifying a urgent matter, turning it up some as a breathless cheetah pages him "Clawhauser to Nicholson, come in. Are you there?" He asks

 

"Yeah Clawhauser, what's up?" "There is a incident outside of town about 85 miles away, Chief is requesting your immediate presence. The directions have been sent to your in truck computer, understood?"

 

"Copy, on my way now"

"Roger"

 

"Well Nick, take care. Duty calls and all that, chin up and I hope to see you back on the job again soon" Nicholson says, quietly coming over and hugging him close. "You are like a brother to me, and even more so now that we share the same badge. Take care old chum"

 

"Thank you.. Nicholson. Same here, we have to stick together no matter the odds. Until we meet again"

 

Nick watches his friend bolt out the door, running down the hall and hitting the elevator down button, looking up at the ceiling and slumping his shoulders.

 

"Geez, there goes a soul plagued by too much horror" Nick mutters the door opening as the nurse returns, bringing a tray with two meals on it watching the elevator doors slide open in the distance.

 

"Thank you so much, but my friend had to leave suddenly. Not to be a bother, but can you please rush that down to him? He just got paged to a incident and knowing him, he hasn't eaten in hours"

 

"Sure Nick, just this once.. You are lucky this floor only has a few patients on it and that I boxed it up for him, knowing how you cops are" smiles the male vulpine, turning and sprinting out the door carrying a to go box and hits the elevator down button, deciding to take the stairs instead and intercept the vulpine officer.

 

"Dang.. forget how fast that elevator is" Mutters the fox nurse, racing out the front door, scanning the parking and breathes a sigh of relief as he spots a black and white truck sitting in the police zone, running up and knocking on the door, startling the officer just having opened his laptop as he puts the window down.

 

"So sorry, but Nick wanted you to have this" Pants the officer, handing it in. "Thank you very much Tim is it?" Nicholson asks, glancing down at his badge. "Yes, yes sir"

 

"Tell Nick I said thanks also, and here's my card. Call me if you ever need anything, thanks again" The fox hands a card out the window and closes it, preoccupied with the computer and opens the food container, popping french fries in his mouth as a alert pops up on the screen, dropping a bunch of french fries on his lap as he reads the message.

 

" **ZPD Alert: 401, 401B, 410 421 438 Around or near Mile Marker 9846 85 miles outside of town. PR serious crash involving a semi and a pickup truck after it drifted into his lane and side swiping then going airborne off the road and smashing into a flood channel. Officer Nicholson assigned along with 2 other captains and 3 prowl cars. Medevac enroute, PR onsite for questions"**

 

"It never ends, never a dull day in this city" sighs the fox, rubbing his temples and tosses the container into his passenger seat as he starts the engine and goes full code three, racing to a onramp close by and enters the freeway system, taking a familiar path as the truck races underneath a sign.

 

" _Bunny Burrows, 325 miles_ "

 


	7. Road To Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still around? Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Lots of developments in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks to all the kudos Jo_liest, CombatEngineer, TrashburgerBiz, Gunslinger99, and Wolfbrother1983 Plus 5 guests! Much appreciated. Hope it's good so far.

"And so concludes the chapter of the great Judy Hopps... Came, tried to make a difference, but only made it worse..." She growls, spitting on the floorboard of her truck.

"Naive Dumb bunny indeed! I should have stayed in my burrow! Mom and Dad are right, settling and settling hard is the best thing I can ever do!" She screams at no one in particular, hitting the steering wheel again startling a otter that just pulled onto the interstate, cutting over to avoid the crazy bunny honking at them.

 

"Crazy lady! It's a big highway!" Shouts the otter as she races past, getting flipped off.

 

"Back to you buddy! Good grief, big city drivers and their bullshit..." Judy mutters, stomping on the accelerator as the truck gains more speed.

 

As the road drones on, Judy and her thoughts become really toxic her attention lifted off her primary task and she zones out, drifting into lanes a few times.

 

"God... everyone might just be right... My attitude.. my behavior... Ask yourself Judy, do you really have any friends?" She talks to no one in particular shifting gears like a robot eyes glazed over, locked onto nothing in the distance.

 

"No... you know that answer. Not a single friend, almost had one in a fox, but..." She snarls, hitting the steering wheel again, jerking it violently to the left and panics a bit overcorrecting tires angrily squealing, getting back in the lane she is supposed to be in.

 

"Damn it, that was close..." Mutters Judy, shaking her head as moments fly by in her brain with lightning speed. Graduations, her first apprehension, her worst apprehension.. A pawpsicle hustler..

 

"Bah! Enough with the memories, the carrot life is the life for me..." She mutters, smashing her fist into the steering wheel again, yanking on it violently "Grr, mother f!" screaming as she loses her temper again, her paw stinging badly from the hit.

 

"Gotta run, back to the burrow where I should have never left..." She says egging the truck to go faster, but you can't run from some problems a little voice in her head says. "Oh shut up! I didn't ask you!" Judy rages, slapping herself in the head.

 

Around 5 miles down the road, she races up on a narrowing highway, going down to two lanes, growling and slicking her ears back "Oh hell no, i'm not getting stuck behind that damn truck for 240 miles!"

 

She starts to accelerate and cut it off, backing off as another truck races up on the opposing side, slamming back over and frothing at the mouth "Ugh... you are in my way!" She snaps drifting over, rumble strips jolting her truck's tires and suspension as she glances ahead spotting another vehicle far enough away.

 

"And it's go time!" she yells out, pulling out and flooring it again racing to beat the vehicle horribly misjudging as the driver picks up their own speed. "Shit shit shit! Slow down you damn vehicle!" Yells Judy, primal fear settling into her body as she slams over to the side smacking the semi on it's back axle hitting her brakes suddenly to bleed speed off, darting over into opposing traffic and steers back into the semi, smashing up her truck even more as it suddenly gets hit by the opposing vehicle and punted backwards.

 

"No no no! Not this!" screams Judy, hitting the mansfield bar and carrens off to the side, her windshield filling up with blue sky and rocky terrain, throwing up her arms as the truck drops off the side of the road racing up a embankment and loses its battle with gravity a few seconds later tumbling into a flood channel.

 

As panels pop off and the windshield caves in, more parts and the contents of the truck bed are strewn everywhere as it flips over three times, finally toppling onto it's roof with a sickening crunch, it's lone occupant losing consciousness as her head violently hits the cab roof...

 

Ten feet over back on the road, the semi quickly downshifts, the driver slamming her brakes on as she engages the airbrakes and throws her cab door open rushing over to a mangled sedan and inspects the occupants noticing a Monitor and his son dazed but okay. "Get over to my truck and climb into the cab, the door is unlocked!" She belts out and turns around to run off road watching the carnage as the truck flips over on it's roof...

 

"Shit! What the hell was that all about?!" belts out the truck driver, her paws racing across the dirt and coming upon the truck laying on it's roof permanently.

 

Tripping on a box and falls on her face, she spots a bunny still strapped in but bleeding from a head wound and very limp. "Oww... that's gonna leave a mark" mutters the vulpine, shaking her head at her pain and scrambles up kicking out the back window and flicks out a pocket knife cutting the bunny out of her seat belt, carrying her up the flood channel back to the road way.

 

"Oh geez... that's not good" mutters the fox as she notices the bunnies bleeding head wound pressing in on with her paw to stop the flow, fumbling with a phone at her hip and dials 911...

 

Twenty minutes later, a helicopter touches down as two wolves jump out carrying a litter strapping the prone bunny to it, checking some vitals as bandages are applied then they load up a door slamming as it takes off again off to ZPD General...

 

" _ZPD General, Female Bunny 30 years age approx enroute via Mediwolf One, ETA 20 minutes. Patient is unconscious, bleeding from head. MVA on Burrows highway serious wreck 3 vehicles involved one off road PR fox advised unconscious when found neck restraint applied pulse feeble blood pressure 80/58 blood loss from head wound no other info"_

 

_"Copy Mediwolf One, see you soon"_

 

Thirty minutes later a F350 clatters up to the accident scene the fox inside a little shaken even though it's not his first time at one, noticing a truck overturned off the road in the dirt.

 

As he steps down, a fellow fox steps off the big rig fender to greet him, shaking her head as she walks over to him"Glad you finally arrived officer" She says, glancing at his name tag extending a paw "Names Sheryl, nice to meet you Nicholson"

 

"Thanks, nice to meet you Sheryl. So, what can you tell me about this accident? Is there someone still in the truck off road? What about the sedan over there blocking lanes?" He asks, radioing in needing some wreckers, one skilled in off road retrieval. "Is the semi driver okay?"

 

"Hah, of course she is.. You are looking at her!" Sheryl smirks, beginning to answer the questions. "The helicopter left about 30 minutes ago carrying the bunny from the truck, the Monitor father and dad in the sedan are fine and nothing is wrong with my truck to save time. Well it's banged up from miss hot rod over there well in the sky now, but nothing tape won't cure until I got into a shop for repairs"

 

As the driver pauses for breath, Nicholson takes out a pen and paper, starting to jot everything down . "And did you notice anything unusual? Any idea of the accident?"

 

"Well yeah, didn't think nothing of her, just your typical farm truck on the road, not uncommon here heading to the Burrow, same place I go to pick up loads, usually carrots" Says Sheryl, getting cut off by Nicholson.

 

"Sorry, but a farm truck? You pick up carrots?" Mutters Nicholson, getting a real odd feeling. "Could it be?" He says internally staying stoic.

 

"Yep, reefer unit, 5 days a week two loads a day if time allows. Supply all the restaurants and a casino in Zootopia with carrots. Think horses are the primary consumers in the city, but heard some bunnies moving there. Not my gig really, I just haul em." She states, glancing off in the distance at the wreck.

 

"Saw her acting a little weird on the road, cutting off some vehicles, and even really beating on her steering wheel once, honking at a Otter who flipped her the intelligence level befitting her actions, hah... Around 5 miles later is when it really went to well... Shit. Probably the usual problem here, not the first or last, she tried to cut me off, slamming over once when that failed then misjudged the sedan near my bumper."

 

"Next thing I know it's a flurry of parts, a sickening crunch as she hit the sedan, played ping pong with my big rig and then she veers off behind me. I felt a shudder as she hit my mansfield bar, then next thing I know she's airborne and tumbling over to the west. Got the monitors into my truck for safety then ran off to go see what I could do" pauses the Fox, pulling out some root beer barrels and pops one in her muzzle showing one to Nicholson, but he shakes his head as she continues.

 

"Ended up tripping over a box in my haste to get to her, falling on my belly and noticed the bunny still strapped in upside down but unconscious. Kicked out her back window, cut her seat belt and got her to the road surface where the Medic Wolves took her as I compressed her head to prevent the wound from bleeding out more. Rest you know obviously"

 

"That... was impressive Sheryl, never have I had a great witness report like that before. Are you a ex cop?"

"Hah... Nope. That's difficult. How you got in, no idea. Tried once about 25 years ago and it was obvious the ZPD wanted nothing to do with, well.. heh heh. So truck driving it is" She trails off, raising a eyebrow as she glances at Nicholson's uniform.

 

"You are a captain? How did that happen?"

 

"Well, I applied 20 years ago. Somehow got in, but barely. You know the reason, but guess I fit a quota. Managed to get into some position upgrades, then a opening appeared to manage something I can't talk about, and here I am. Still go out though, like this. No choice with how thin the ranks are thanks to a little press conference..." He says, growling a bit betraying his professional edge some.

 

"Oh... that... Well that loose bunny canon needs hopping papers between you and me. Such a dead weight on the force" Smirks the female fox, glancing at the cab. "Well, I should radio in why I am not moving, stupid GPS trackers and all. I'll send the monitors out and then I really need to get going, if that is okay?"

 

"Just let me snap some photos, then you are free to go. I'll need your license info also and then you can roll" Nicholson says handing a business card to her "Just in case I forget, contact if you remember anything, and if you ever wanted to try the force again, maybe I can shake some folks loose to tender a application?"  
  
"Well thanks Nicholson, that i'll have to think on... Might be too late, but the loops hauling carrots are getting tiring. 24 years of that will certainly dull the ol' mind" She smiles, pondering internally his words as she waves goodbye after jotting down her license information, turning around and strolling to the cab jumping up and opening it for the lizards to hop down as Nicholson starts walking around snapping photos, a large wrecker pulling up driven by a Coyote parking behind the semi, activating his yellow lights and jumping out of the cab wearing a reflective vest over his overalls.

 

"Evening Officer, is the scene cleared yet? I'm the one sent to pull the offroader out of the dirt" he says, handing over his work ID to the Fox officer as the fox glances at it.

 

"My apologies, not yet. Just got to round up talking to the two monitors over there and then go process the accident scene off the road. I'll let you know first thing Rusty when it's ready, okay?" He says, handing back the ID and jotting notes into his book.

 

"Take your time, I'm paid by the hour... heh. Let me know if you need light, sundown is about a hour out and the rig behind me is equipped with a light tower, two if needed. Night into day and all that.. Very handy as you can imagine" Smirks the coyote, retreating back to his truck and getting comfortable glancing at a laptop.

 

As Nicholson finishes up his interview with the monitors, he returns to his truck to swap out his dress shoes for steel toe clad boots lacing up and striking out to the desert taking measurements of the tire tracks, photographing any thing else to document the scene and then strikes off to the final resting place of the truck coming upon a box laying in the dirt, noticing signs of compression in front of it with the soil.

 

"Welp, certainly consist with her story, that's for sure" Nick mutters, crouching to look at some text scrawled on the side of the box pondering what JLH means, scribbling a note and gloves up turning it over as some sundries falls out into the dirt scooping them back in and moving on, closer to the truck photographing some more as he zooms in on the kicked out window in the back, blood splatter on the side window and in the dirt consist with the victim being suffering injuries.

 

As he walks around, poking around a little more to end up looking at the side door, pondering about the door with no markings, going around to the other side and noticing something that startles him.

 

"Hopps Family Farms" "Just what in the hell?" He ponders, quickly pulling out his phone and calling Anna back at the ZPD, struggling to get the call through but finally does through some static "Anna? Are you there?" he asks as he hears a phone pick up and yawning coming through the static.

 

"Yeah Captain, just tired as hell. About to clock out, what's going on?" she asks, unaware of what is going on.

 

"Really weird question, but can you describe Judys truck?"

"Ugh, god no... that rolling trash can? Fine..." she growls, wrinkling her nose "Slight stink inside. Carrot tops all over the floor. Bed looked like it was something a garbage man would refuse to touch even, my head hit the roof when I got in, tugging on my fur probably caught some in the chintzy headliner. Hmm, what else... Round headlights, buck teeth looking grille. Pink bunny on the drivers side door, Yellow text below it with her family farm name on it"

 

"Oh, and it creeped me out. Stuck in the instrument cluster was a photo of Nick Wilde. Psycho stalker bunny, had a note from Nick on the back. I tossed it on the floor in disgust"

 

"Hmm, Anna... I think this is Judy's truck, the door has hopps family farm on it. Unless it's a employee of theirs?" Nicholson ponders, poking around in the debris squatting down and looks through the smashed passenger window to see a slightly ajar glove box, tugging on it as it topples forward with a snap detritus falling out onto the roof suddenly a paper floating down and getting covered by maps, Nicholson snatching it from underneath all the junk eyes going wide.

 

"Oh fuck... Anna... This just got weird... real weird..." he says, running over to a box, up ending it and tearing the flaps open to reveal a journal.

 

_"Judith Laverne Hopps private Diary"_

 

"What in the hell?" He blurts out, digging through the box some more, finding a framed certificate.

 

" _Issued to Judy Hopps for the occassion of successful ZPD Graduation"_

 

"Oh shit Anna, it's Judy Hopps! She wrecked!" the pieces of the puzzle clicking together thinking back to "LVH" on the first box.

 

"Uhh huh... Sure, everyones dream come true. Quit pulling my leg Nicholson, I really need to clock out now. It's been a long day. Need to forget about that drama queen and go home to a bubble bath" She snaps, irritated now.

 

"No, i'm serious!" Nicholson growls reading off the card, spotting a photo on the front and turning it over. " _Carrots, as painful as this is, thank you for listening to my story_ "

 

Anna continues on with a sarcastic remark, about to hang up when her blood goes cold "What the fuck did you just say Nicholson?" she blurts out, pulling up the gallery on her phone and zooms in on her photo taken earlier. "Oh geez... it's true" is all she can say, stunned as a whole host of emotions go through her mind.

 

"So, can I help in anyway? What should I do? Is she dead?"

 

"Just go home Anna, you've done enough. Nothing can be done, there is blood inside the cab but I didn't see her. The Medevac teams took her away long before I arrived" He drones on, screeching brakes up on the road catching his attention ears swiveling as he rushes up to the road "Shit, probably another accident, gotta go! Enjoy your bath!" Says the fox, cutting the phone off as he expects the worse but spots the other two assigned officers.

 

"Great, you guys arrived. I need to get back to zootopia immediately. Finish processing the scene and let Rusty in the wrecker know when it's clear. It goes back to our maintenance bays care of myself. Thanks for showing up Brie and Jackson. Here's my camera, keep adding to it and drop it off on my desk when you get back, okay?"

 

"Collect all the debris and place it in the truck, no matter how small the scraps. Another is coming for the sedan over there." He says, dashing to his truck, returning with a roll of bags. My apologies ladies and gents, thank you for everything"

 

"Aye Aye Captain, catch you on the flip side" Says Brie as Jackson nods, starting down the road side.

 

A few minutes later, the fox races off in his truck, cylinders clattering in the rapidly darkening night air as he switches on the headlights and floors it to the maximum the engine will give desperate to get back to the hospital before the worst happens...

 

 

 

 

As Nick relaxes in bed, a low roar is shaking the building as a weak voice speaks through a fire alarm plate on the wall but even his strong hearing can't pick it up. Grabbing his IV Bag stand he swings out of bed and weakly strolls to the door, cracking it as hears the announcement louder over the speakers in the hall.

 

" _Attention all personnel incoming female MVA victim from Burrow highway marker 9846 ready operating room serious injuries present via MediWolf One Clear the roof and avoid"_

 

"Shit... that sounds bad" Nick mutters, closing the door and walking back over, picking a fry off the plate and starts to get back into bed the roar getting louder as thumps hit the roof startling him a bit "What in the f?" Ohh... I must be below the helipad"

 

Nick shrugs it off as more muffled sounds happen, the helicopter shutting off as wheels start to drag across the ceiling, a elevator door dinging a few minutes later as he peers out the door noticing a stretcher quickly racing down the hall and heading into a room, as his doctor comes running up the opposite way into the room.

 

"Oh well, whoever it is has a good doctor" Nick says, touching his tender chest some and leans back in the bed, turning the tv and flicks past ZNN, idling his mind as he glances out to the now dark city lit up.

 

"Reports are coming in of a serious MVA on the outskirts of town 85 miles away but details are sketchy. Only knowledge is of a farm truck versus a semi and sedan. We'll have more news as it breaks, hold on... What? Are you sure? Is this confirmed" Mutters the Snow Leopard eye rolling a bit as she holds a paw to her ear.

 

"Okay, okay. Yes... okay... gotcha... Continuing our story, we have a update. A scanner listener has just submitted a tape to us of the MediWolf helicopter that just landed on the roof of ZPD General, seen here via a webcam across the street. The radio traffic indicates a serious wreck involving a approximately 30 year old female bunny with head injuries and a feeble pulse. More as we learn more. A ZNN helicopter is enroute to the crash scene for footage"

 

Nick clicks the tv off as he shrugs "Oh well. Always happens in that area and that's what the media only reports on" He says, nibbling on a few french fries, swinging his paws off the bed suddenly clenching his crotch and scampers to the restroom pulling his iv cart "Ugh... too much ice water" he mutters, returning and eyeing his washed clothes rooting around for the foxeedo and gingerly works to slip it on tail swishing in relief only to lay in bed again, dimming the lights and slowly working to fall asleep again"There, no nakie fox anymore"

 

Meanwhile down the hall two wolf air medics leave the room to secure the copter upstairs for the night then returning to a small room nearby, turning in to sleep yawning wide as the surgery begins as a few nurses file in to assist in the operating theater.

 

"My god, this head trauma is severe, Nurse we need bunny blood asap, she's down to a critical level" The doctor asks quickly cutting her shirt off and working his way down to her shorts, removing those quickly to reveal severe bruising underneath her clothes as he frowns.

 

"Start pain medicine IV and bring a mobile scanner, need to see if this is deeper damage" Trails off the deer as he slowly removes her neck collar tenderly feeling around for violent trauma breathing a sigh of relief as she is out of the woods on that at least.  


As the work bleeds into the next few hours Judy is patched up and topped off on her blood the deer deciding to forego the mobile scanner, and wheels her into the full body scanner instead to get a better look at internal damage as he heads back to the OR, slumping into a chair and hangs his head closing his eyes to catch some sleep.

 

Awakening with a start as the doors open he growls, but stands up as a Coyote x-ray tech comes in frowning a bit "Well, she has a shattered arm and her right foot paw is broken probably from being caught under the accelerator if I had to take a guess, and she has a serious amount of pressure building on her brain from fluid build up. And a lot of soft tissue damage primarily around her stomach"

 

"Sigh... back in she goes then, we have to reduce the pressure so nothing else happens" Trails off the doctor, emerging a hour later as he has her wheeled across the hall into a middle room overlooking the west end of the city.

 

"Rest up Judy, i'll be back in the afternoon. You are in good paws now" mutters a sleep deprived doctor as he drops a chart on her bed and goes off to clock out for the night.

 

As Chet walks out the employee entrance, in the front of the hospital appears a truck again as Nicholson parks in the same spot jumping out and locking the door as he strolls up to the entrance, pausing for a moment as a thought hits his mind. "Why, why should I really care? She made her bed, she needs to lay in it" he mutters, rubbing his temples and yawning feeling so internally worn out from the day just wishing it was over.

 

"Because.. you are duty bound to investigate everything, even when you could care less. It's your job" his internal voice says as he walks in after steeling himself, approaching a Fruit Bat sitting at the welcome desk. "Good morning, is it possible to see a patient currently?"

 

"Oh, hello there officer. Sorry, but visiting hours are not until 0800"

"Yes, but... Is Chet around?" he asks, crossing his fingers behind his back.

 

"Sorry, but he just left. Looong day, too many surgeries"

"This is really important, is there someone around who can assist? The night charge nurse perhaps?" Pleads the fox as he pulls out a business card and hands it over.

 

"I'll try my best captain, but he is busy currently. Please take a seat and wait" Says the Fruit Bat, vanishing behind a door.

 

As Nicholson sits, he starts to nod off, startling awake as someone taps on his shoulder 10 minutes later "Sir, you can't be sleepi oh hi there Nicholson!" says a guard. "Boy, it's a been a while, eh old buddy?"

 

"Huh, where am I? Did I fall asleep in my truck??" Groans the fox, opening his eyes and spots a Wombat, looking around the hospital "Oh shit shit, did I crash?"

"Easy old pal, you are fine... Not in a hospital room, you are just at Zootopia General.

 

"Ugh... this day never ends..."

"Well it did Nicholson, it's a new day"

"Heh... very funny. Been up since 5 am the day before, and... just kill me" he mutters, groaning and yawning as he stretches noticing the Wombat more closely.

 

"Well hell, Charles! Haven't seen you in a while! What's up? Why aren't you at the ZPD?"

 

"I am still technically, just on medical leave currently. Got into a situation in little rodentia where I twisted my back. Chief said it's okay if I do a night job as long as I don't exert myself so here I am. Need money and all the usual problem" He says, taking a seat next to his superior and rubs his sore back.

 

"So, what brings you here foxy?" He asks, glancing at his weary friend.

"Ugh... this day has been hell for the whole force, but we got lucky in that Judy Hopps was fired earlier. Yet.. i'm still dealing with that mess, she got flown her via helicopter for cracking up on the burrows highway. Just came back into town a bit ago. Hoping that the charge nurse lets me get in and see her"

 

"Oh... there's a name I could do without hearing, but whatever. Procedures and all that crap have to be followed no matter how unappealing it might be" Mutters Charles as he twists a paw around his head.

 

"Yeah... I should be in bed, but if she's awake then I need to get any information while it is still fresh" He mutters, growling and slumping down in the chair. "Is there any coffee around? Hopefully brewed strong enough for a horse?"

"Sure, you know all us night time workers keep it going. Follow me to my security booth and i'll get you some" Charles says, jumping down and walks over to a door opposite of the desk and waves his id in front of it, turning green a few seconds later.

 

As they walk to the booth, the fruit bat reappears at the welcome desk, glancing around "Mr Nicholson? You can come back now" he says out in the waiting room, glancing around but spotting no one shrugging "Eh, probably left. Oh well"

 

Returning a few minutes later with a large cup, he strolls over to the desk again after hearing his name called.

 

"You can go back, The charge nurse will be waiting for you. Room 6405" The bat says, unlocking the door.

"Thanks, same floor as earlier so I know the way"

 

As the elevator rides up to a familiar floor again, he ponders why she is on the same floor as Nick but stops thinking as the elevator chimes and he steps off to walk down the hall, his boots clomping on the waxed tile floor.

 

Peering into the room, he is horrifed at just how beaten up she looks her head covered under a large bandage and a gown on to give her a little privacy.

 

"Damn Judy, it's like the whole precinct took a swing at you" He says, noticing a black and blue eye and other damages around her shoulder blades.

 

Quietly opening the door, he clomps over causing her to stir suddenly nose twitching. "Shhh, just rest Judy. God knows I need it" He mutters taking a seat, her eyes suddenly flying upon as her body stiffens realizing a predator is around, fumbling around her waist for a weapon no longer existing.

 

"Get away! Back off or I will shoot!" her pain killer fueled body screams, starting to get up from the bed pulling on her iv's causing her to thrash around feeling restrained as Nicholson jumps up and pushes her back onto the bed.

 

"For fucks sake Judy, take it easy! You got hurt pretty bad now is not the time to be fighting!" he growls, further setting her off as she blinks realizing who it is. "You piece of shit! You must have been the one to put me in here! You damn foxes never leave us alone!" She spits at him suddenly while she yells. As he removes a small towel from a pocket to wipe the spit off, she suddenly lashes out and extends her claws to gash his cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" Nicholson screams, suddenly hauling off and slaps her hard across the face, rubbing his stinging paw as her eyes glaze over and she passes out cold again.

 

"Oww... oww... god damn now I need morphine" He mutters, touching his now bleeding cheek and glares, his mind casually detaching from himself as he yanks the pistol off his hip, sliding it back and forth to chamber a around pointing it directly at her.

"You fucking bitch... you demented doe, This ends here..."

 

A few doors down, Nick stirs and gets up to answer the call of nature, he starts padding carefully back to bed hearing a commotion a few doors down and yelling his ears suddenly twitching and listens in, hearing a familar voice screaming in pain snapping him awake.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Nick yelps suddenly as he hears a dull thud, then a pistol sliding as he grabs his IV Cart and stumbles out the door still foggy with pain and follows the noise a few doors down, stunned at the sight of his friend Nicholson pointing a gun at a patient.

 

"God Damn Nicholson! Have you lost your mind?" Nick growls, throwing the door open to bang against the wall and kicks him square in the back, grimacing as his recent chest surgery tears causing him to yelp in severe pain.

"Oww, oww My chest!... What the hell is going on here?! He yells, chest racing as Nicholson buckles forward to the ground from the kick, slamming into the hospital bed slumping down as he hits his head on it's rails blacking out, pistol clattering to the floor as Nick's eyes go wide a familiar bunny filling his vision.

 

"Urp... I think i'm going to be sick.." Nick mutters, rubbing his aching chest as he turns green around the gills, slumping to the floor and starts vomiting, his previous meal coming up in a real unfriendly way scooting to the wall and slamming his back into it tears rolling down his face as he dry heaves.

 

"Judy... Stay away from me, I don't need to be hurt again!" Nick pulls his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth as a wombat and rottweiller race up panting from flying up the staircase, eyes going wide at the scene in front of them.

 

"What the hell is going on here?" both utter in unison gasping.

 

"Don't muzzle me Judy" repeats a fox over and over rocking against the wall sobbing, as the wombat keys up the radio "Emergency to the 6th floor immediately"

 

"Judy... don't.." Nick starts to say again, crumpling on the floor...

 


	8. Changing Tides

Shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows, Bogo makes a call that is never a good one to make. But this one is even worse...

 

"Mr and Mrs Hopps? Your daughter was involved in a serious accident along the Burrows Highway, and well... It's just easier to come and explain everything. Yes, i'll be waiting. Meet at Zootopia General"

 

As Judy's parents head enroute to the hospital, Bogo sits down with a shrew psychiatrist shaking his head even more at the hospital as two surgeries are underway by a very exhausted Deer and Horse team to repair damage, Captain Nicholson coming in a few minutes later looking very tired and ashamed as he sits next to Bogo.

 

"Ugh... came to check up on Judy and woke up with a hell of a headache and this band aid" he mutters, grimacing a bit as Bogo stares at him intently.

 

"Are you in the habit of pulling guns on patients for thrills?" Bogo snaps, suddenly apologizing just as quickly. "I'm so sorry, shit... My nerves like yours are so frazzled due to the night howler incidents, and finding out that Judy may have more of a reason for her behavior then Lionheart and I first thought..."

 

"Chief... i'm so sorry. It's been a long long day between working on the Bunny Burrow serial killer case, Judy's firing and her accident amongest the Fox Burrows incident... I I I Just... snapped at her attacking me for "putting her in the hospital" Her words... I honestly feel remorse for what I did earlier, dropped in to see if she was okay before heading home to rest. Instead, here I am facing a firing most likely" He trails off, eyes on the floor.

 

"No one is getting fired. Reviews and all that, but it's a wake up call for how poorly the department is being run. Instead of being a working unit, we are fighting internally because of what Judy did. It should have been answered head on, instead... Here we are kicking her while she is down, Guns are getting pulled and so much more. It's very embarrassing" Sighs Bogo, Jumping a bit as a very tired Deer enters the room followed by a Horse.

 

"Chief, Captain" Nods the Deer, yawning tremendously as he introduces the Horse "This is Ryan, our secondary doctor when I am off, or supposed to be off.." Mutters Chet, irked a bit as he glances at everyone. "Nick is stable again, but more damage is probably done. He really tore himself up defending of all folks Judy..." The doctor says, continuing on as Captain Nicholson's ears wilt in shame.

 

"Judy faired much better obviously, but still warranted a look. Both are resting currently but free for questions or visitors if need be in a couple hours. Just don't stress either out, especially Nick. As for me, I'm going home and forgetting this even happened. Ryan is your point of contact for emergencies or whatever is needed. With that, I bid you all Adieu" Chet says as he walks out closing the door behind him.

 

"So, any questions folks or can I go tend my other patients?" Asks Ryan as he sizes up Nicholson, turning back to look around.

 

"No, we are fine. Just waiting for Judy's parents to arrive. Thank you Ryan and good luck with your duties"

"Anytime Bogo, just page if you need anything"

 

"So..." Bogo starts off glancing at Nicholson and then the shrew "I've decided that the worst thing that could have been done was firing Judy"

"What? Are you crazy Bogo? The verbal genocide she said turned into actual genocide! Am I the only one that knows of Fox Burrows aside from Nick?" Snaps Nicholson at Bogo while interrupting him.

 

"Actually yes. Between the night howler debacle and everything else not related to it, I was lucky to even get a speed glance at the file on what happened in bunny burrows with the king pin turned serial killer. That is my falling down. Little did I know it probably just added to this Judy shit show going on..." Mutters Bogo, glancing around as he slumps in the chair dejected.

 

As Bogo starts to speak again, a Golden Retriever orderly knocks slowly then comes in "Bogo, Judy is waking up. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Of course, if that's okay to do"

"Follow me then sir and i'll take you to her"

 

Bogo gets up, walking out of the room down the hall following the Retriever and enters her room, noticing her eyes going wide and starting to scoot away from him hissing a bit.

"Stay away! You can't finish me off in here!" Judy snaps, glaring and groans as she can't escape being hooked up to machines.

 

"Judy... i'm not here to finish you off, I'm hear to say... I'm sorry"

"Oh sure, blow it out your ass Chief. I don't care for what you have to say"

 

"Judy, please listen" The chief says, softening his voice even more. "I I I was wrong... for hitting you the way I did. I let the Night Howler case and your press conference get to me personally. Too personally. And it reflects in the other officers, who also abused you. For that, I can never begin to say I am sorry enough. Don't think I ever can" Bogo trails off, hanging his head low, a tear streaming down his cheek.

 

"Bogo... are you seriously crying?" Judy watches in awe, conflicted at her emotions not ever seeing him be heartfelt.

"No... it's the a/c and dust i'm sure" Bogo says, turning away and looking out the window.

 

"I want you to know that your health care is personally being taken care of by me. It comes out of my account. Frankly, you can leave right now and never talk to me again, and i'll still pay it. It's not to bribe you. Even when you were on the force, your salary was meager and benefits didn't kick in yet. You can at least go back to your family debt free. One less burden in your world Judith" He says, still crying some.

 

"Another thing I want to say is that I should have rallied my troops sooner to assist you. Judy, you have a mental condition. Rather then heal and help you with it, it was allowed to spiral out of control into what you see today. I'm sure depression is a big part of it, followed by your speciesism" Bogo starts to say, getting cut off suddenly.

 

"I'm not a speciest chief!" Judy spits, glaring hard at him.

"Judy... yes, yes you are... Do you remember your ride with Nick on his first day?"

"Yes... some of it, but that doesn't make me a speciest!"

 

"Judy... you showed classic aggression signs. Your first words had been "I had to muzzle him chief!" Someone sane, err not speciest would never do that. But you did. And it almost cost him his life"

 

"I don't believe that chief... Nick is perfectly healthy. He's only a few years older then I am"

"Judy... he is not well. I know for a fact he isn't"

"Then why did you let him on the force if he is such a basket case?"

"I have my reasons. Only he can tell them. Sorry that I can't say more"  
  
"I'm still not buying it Bogo... it flies in the face of everything the ZPD stands for with it's handbook"

"Your choice Judy, not going to argue with you. Have my reasons, he has to say the rest if he will. Only he can decide"

 

"Is it okay if we still talk some, or you don't want to see me for a while?" Bogo asks, a idea formulating in his brain.

 

Judy sighs a bit, wincing at her swollen body and aching head. "Sure, No one else is here so might as well. If only my parents could be here..." Judy trails off, looking out the window.

 

"I'll be back Judy, need to go take care of something pressing" Bogo says leaving the room suddenly to go find Nicholson finding him walking the hall and sighing.

 

"Nicholson, is it possible for you to call the lady who rescued Judy?" Bogo asks as he walks up to him.

 

"Well sure. I got her information before she left. Heck, she might be just pulling into town for the Strand Casino to make a delivery. Let me go try" He says, dashing off to go grab a notebook from his truck as Bogo carefully walks down to Nick's room and peers in spotting him sitting on the bed staring out the window back to the door.

 

Bogo quietly lets himself in, the door lightly clicking. "Penny for your thoughts?" Bogo softly asks, startling Nick as he jumps up, the heart rate machine spiking a lot.

"Jesus Chief, don't sneak up on me like that!" Nick blurts out, quickly covering up his lower body hoping the chief didn't notice his Foxeedo Skivvies.

 

"Sorry Nick, just wanted to talk to you about something if possible" Frowns the chief, looking down at Nick then takes a chair across from his bed.

 

"Go ahead chief, my little stunt put me here for some more days the Doctor mentioned so time is on my side" Nick mutters, glancing out the window.

 

"Nick... why did you come to Judy's aide?" Bogo drops in the room, watching him stiffen up suddenly and squirm to get away very anxious at the mention of her name the machines betraying him.

 

"DON'T say that name!" Nick snaps, frothing at the muzzle as horrible memories come back, striking him twice.

 

"Nick.. it's important" Bogo quietly says, reaching out to tenderly massage his back attempting to calm him down but he flinches, finally trying to calm down after a while.

 

"I I I... had no idea. Got up to use the restroom, next thing I know i'm hearing sounds of a scuffle next door and heard a pistol being slid back along with yelling. Stupid is me, I'm hardwired to the life on the streets, and you can't take the cop out of a fallen cop..." Nick weakly smiles, eyes clouding over.

 

"So I went to investigate and found a fellow officer standing over Jud, err a patient and pointing his pistol at the bed shouting "This ends now!" I just reacted... Kicked him hard in his back, then he fell and I realized it was Judy I just "saved" ugh... Least I don't want to throw up this time, or it's the anti nausea meds" Nick trails off, getting a little green but manages to keep it down.

 

"Urp, so I probably lied... ugh. Why of all the mammals did it have to be her?" He mutters, shaking his head.

 

"Because you help no matter the odds Nick" The Chief says quietly. "It's why I recommended you for the position, even though... well.. you know the rest"

 

"Perhaps... but this seems like a cute little bow Chief to wrap this up, it's still Judy we are talking about.." Glares Nick, glancing down.

 

"So you mean to tell me you would have just walked by if you knew it was her? Be honest Nick." Asks Bogo, intently looking at him.

 

"Now chief.. I don't want to be fired" Nick winces, ears drooping. "You won't be Nick, promise. I want the answer of what is in your heart, not your head"

 

"I, I... No... I wouldn't have walked. Still would have burst in" Nick says truthfully, wincing at his sudden words and massages his chest.

 

"See? I knew that I made the right choice in hiring you Nick.. Your heart speaks before anything else. It's part of your street training, and that's a very valuable skill set that can't be taught in academy. Wish it could, but it can't. It comes from within" Bogo says, still massaging Nicks back.

 

"I guess so chief, never thought of it like that before" Nick mutters, his catch phrase running through his head.

 

"Nick.. I want you to think on something while I go see what someone is up to. Do you think you can talk to Judy?" Bogo suddenly asks, noticing Nick's eyes narrowing into fine hardened points.

 

"Chief... I can't answer that right now" Growls Nick, flopping back on the bed and dismissing him with a wave of his paw.

 

"Just.. think on it Nick, okay?"

"Uhh huh, sure..." Nick says flatly, still waving him out suddenly as Bogo detects the chill coming off him, ears going flat a bit.

 

"Okay... i'll be leaving now" he says, walking out and closing the door his shoulders slumping with a huge sigh as Nicholson disappears back into the temporary shrink's room with Bogo following.

 

"I don't think Nick cares to meet Judith ever again Nicholson..." He mutters, pushing the thought out of his head. "So, will she come in?"

 

"Luckily, yes. She just finished her drop off at the Strand and will be over here in her semi soon. They let her leave the trailer there all the time, so that part is easy. Should fit like my truck in the lot."  


"Great, now lets go meet her in the Lobby, and hopefully Judy's parents have arrived..."

 

Twenty minutes later, a contingent of Judys parents and two foxes heads upstairs to Judy's room.

 

"Nicholson, you should wait outside. You have your laptop, right?"

"Aye sir"

"Good. Now Bonnie and Stu, please go see your daughter then Sheryl and I will be in next. Finally, Nicholson..." Bogo says, wincing as he can't say Nick but pushes it out of his mind.

As Bonnie and Stu walk in, Judy turns around nose twitching and starts to tear up as her parents rush over to her

"Oh gosh Stu, look at her head!"

"are you okay?"

"Jude the dude! What the hell happened?" question after question is thrown at her as Judy slowly weeps, hugging her parents close something she has needed badly.

 

"It's a long story mom, I got fired from the department for being a bigo" Judy starts to say, Bogo walking in again ears slicked back.

"Judy, how are you feeling?" he asks, taking a seat next to the bed. "Sad but elated my parents are here. I've missed them!"

 

As Judy talks a little, Stu glares at Bogo. "So, what the hell are you doing here if you fired my daughter you piece of" He starts to say, Bonnie slapping his arm noticing Bogos immense discomfort.

"Words Stu!" she mutters low, turning to look at the chief.

 

"I, umm... well.. your daughters firing was between Lionheart and I. We decided that her press conference was too much to deal with, the department is in ashes and her behavior was extremely unbecoming of a cop. She... well... Muzzled a new recruit on his first day and put him into the hospital" He says, cringing and debating if he should mention the name but decides against it.

 

"Judy!" both parents scream in unison, shocked at the chiefs confession of what she did.

"Is this true?" Snaps Bonnie at her, eyes narrowing as Judy shifts nervously, horribly uncomfortable.

"Ye Ye Yes.. mom. I muzzled him, I feared for my life! He is a no good Fox" Judy blurts out, grumbling and crossing her arms.

 

"JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS!" her father screams, pounding his fist on the lunch table. "You muzzled a fox? Good god, why? What the hell did that prove? And to put him in the hospital no less? God, he better survive least you end up the first hopps on death row!" Stu rails on and on, getting worked up and starting to hyperventilate scaring his daughter.

 

"But Dad! Foxes are untrustworthy and hostile! They burned our blueberry crops and you had me guarding the property when I was young since they broke into a farm not too far away and killed everyone for a measely 5 dollars! I was even beaten up by one, Gideon! Don't you remember? You told me all this and more when I was young and even before I left to come here!"

 

As Judy talks on, they stiffen when she mentions Gideon.

"Umm, sweety..." Bonnie says, searching for words. "Gideon works for us now, he helps bake our fruits and vegetables into various goods and sells them locally. He even has a kitchen in town here to service the casino and restaurants"

"Mom! But why? He'll harm you and dad and the siblings and" Judy starts to growl, hyperventilating and feeling faint, rubbing her head.

 

"You didn't hear? I'm surprised Judy. Thought it would have been top news and you would have heard it in your department. We, in particular your father was wrong about the foxes in bunny burrows. It turns out a Bunny went rogue in the community, fashioning himself a kingpin and controlled it all, including tainting food given to the migrant worker camps the foxes depended on, and the rest is history..." Bonnie says, noticing her daughters folded arms.

 

"Oh please... Bunnies can't, no they would never do that to their own kind!"

As Judy goes on, Bogo gets up and leaves the room, walking outside and bringing in Sheryl and Nicholson a few minutes later.

 

"Hello everyone" Sheryl nods as she extends a paw out to Stu and Bonnie.

"Name's Sheryl, and I" she starts to say, Judy getting scared as two foxes look at her, noticing her murderer from earlier as she sees him standing behind Sheryl shrinking into his own fur.

"Get him out of here! He tried to kill me! Bogo! Arrest him immediately!"

 

"JUDITH!" thunders Bogo and Stu at the same time, shocking each other. As Judy wilts in shame, quietly sitting there as her mom comforts her while Nicholson coughs, turning very flustered and starts to weaken but finds the power to stand up straight again.

 

"Judy... I want to say I am sorry for all I did. Really really sorry. My behavior is very unexcusable, and can never be corrected but i'll try my hardest. I got caught up in too much justice. Between the stress of having to assist in your firing, Nick's health problems, a case I will talk about here soon and something deeply close to me, it turned to battery acid and corroded me from the inside."

 

"I came here not to harm you, but to actually see what I could do to assist. Even though I view you as a enemy, I am still duty bound to investigate crimes and accidents even when I don't like the mammal. However, you woke up and started attacking me, and I had a poor lapse in judgement which is a terrible understatement."

 

"Luckily, Nick saved me from taking your life Judy. I'd say he saved my career, but that is terribly selfish sounding. I just got what amounts to a few bruises when his condition got worse because of my behavior, and I just reinforced your thinking of what foxes do... Nicholson weeps, sitting down and carefully sits the laptop down on the ground head in his paws.

 

"Than, thank, thank you" Judy weakly coughs, feeling ashamed but still mad inside at him, unable to say anything else as Sheryl the fox starts to speak to her again.

 

"Judy, as I started to say, I am Sheryl, formerly from the Fox Burrows area. I drive a big rig between here and Bunny Burrows, your parents actually see me frequently as I service major distributors in town, including Gideon Grays bakery, The Strand Hotel and Casino and some supermarkets. Your families product is loaded onto my reefer truck and I drive circles 5 days a week supplying what I mentioned. You came into my life not as a friend, but as someone on the highway driving very erratic" She says, glancing down at her.

 

"I was the only one within 85 miles that could help you. I cut you out of your vehicle and got you to the highway just in time for the medevac wolf team to get you into town. It's no lie to say without the wolves or myself, you wouldn't be here now. Not all of us are bad Judy, you'll find we pretty much want to assist anyway we can, but it's hard fighting the stereotype out there"

 

"It sounds cliche, but I wanted to be a cop even. Tried 25 years ago and got the cold shoulder from the ZPD. Always a line, so I gave up and drive trucks instead. At least it's honest pay and don't have to hustle like my species unfortunately to survive. Won't turn down a pawpsicle though from a guy I know, damn good!" She laughs as everyone else joins in, realizing who it is except Judy and Bogo, both feeling intensely uncomfortable, the room suddenly going silent.

 

A fox in the room next door has a scowl on his muzzle growling a bit. "Damn it... can't I get any peace and quiet?" Nick blurts out, hearing a assortment of voices. As he reaches for the remote, his ears pick up a word he hasn't heard in years.

 

"Pawpsicle"

 

"What? Why is that being mentioned?" He mutters, hearing a odd female voice he's never heard say it. "I'm the only one that did that, and who is this different canine saying it?" He mutters to himself, slumping down in bed as thoughts race through his brain.

"I hired you because you have a street heart, something that can't be taught in the academy" Bogos words echo through his head causing him to sigh, sitting up on the bed and glances out the window at a bustling city, taking in all the sights and mountains.

 

"I can't run forever from my past hurt... It has to stop at some point" Nick hangs his head, starting to tear up as his mantra runs through his head "Never let them.."

 

Meanwhile a room over, Nicholson wipes some tears off his face and puts the laptop in front of everyone on the table so it can be viewed.

 

"With Bogo's permission, I would like to show everyone the details of one John E Charles, recently deceased"

 

Bogo nods as Nicholson continues. "He did it all. Price fixing, tainting the food supply to drive the foxes savage amongest other dirty dealings to rule his community with fear. It was him using his controlled fox workers to cause untold damage in the community while he got away squeaky clean. Unfortunately, he went too far and all the workers had to move out of the town limits into a restricted area."

 

"He was caught performing the behaviors he once made the fox's do his bidding on since it was harder to get them off the restricted land. This lead to his down fall and the noose tightened when he started making sloppy decisions, based off his sudden consumption of night howler to get the tasks done quicker..."

 

"A bunch of predators in prison, many framed by yours truly shall we say "took care" of him for us. His ashes probably sit rotting in a box or hopefully thrown away now. Today, we still work on the case for any possible connections to a heinous crime in the Fox Burrows and to get innocent victims reconnected with families or other tasks" He trails off, shuddering at the memories of the Burrow.

 

Judy sits there, stunned at what she just saw "All of this? All of my kitten hood was a lie? A bunny did this?" She starts weeping and wails low as her mom starts to comfort her during her sobbing.

 

As the presentation wraps up, a figure grabs his IV Cart, jumping onto the floor and squeaks down the hall, stopping in front of Judy's door, taking deep breaths outside of it not visible to anyone and opens it up.

 

As he squeaks into the room, many shocked faces take in his dilapidated and battered condition, glancing at his existing and fresh chest scars, glancing down at him near naked except for his swim undies. Unaware of them looking at him, he is focused intently on Judy, starting to panic and his wearable heart monitor beeps showing elevated stress as he reaches her bed side.

 

"Judy... I... hope you are okay after your accident" Nick weakly says, softly hugging her....

 


	9. Reason To Believe

"Nick..." Judy utters low, her ears flat and ashamed against her head. "I I I don't deserve a hug from you for what I did"

 

As Nick quietly stands there, Bogo sniffles a bit, shaking his head "There he goes again, giving a part of his soul no matter the cost to himself" he says internally to himself, reaching out and tapping everyone in the room on the shoulder and motioning to the door, closing it with a quiet click.

 

Nick sighs, detaching himself from Judy and sits on the edge of the bed, massaging his chest some while humming a tune to calm himself then speaks. "Rarely do I hug folks, so my apologies" He starts to say, getting cut off suddenly by her.

 

"But, it's appreciated. Just wish I hadn't done what I did. To you, to foxes, even predators in general for my speech in the media" she says, ears dropping their lowest quietly sniffling and looks away.

 

"We all carry our burdens, some worse then others. But no one can declare a burden worse in all honesty. When it's internal, it's the worst to that animal and that's really all that matters" Nick says, trailing off and looking out the window spotting a big semi sitting in the parking. "Ohh, that's a nice rig" he mutters, turning back to look at Judy.

 

"Nick... I'm really really sorry for what I did to you" Judy starts to say, but Nick holds up a paw.

"Judy... I'm afraid I can't accept your apology. It's hollow to me. But, give it time. Apologies can't be rushed, especially in situations where the reasons behind it are grave and far reaching.

 

"You have no concept just how far reaching my damage goes..." Nick mutters, his heart racing again as scenes from his past pour into his head, generating concern from Judy as his wireless monitor goes off again.

 

"Nick... please stop thinking about the past" She quietly says, scooting over a little and placing a paw on his shoulder causing him to flinch a little and pull away a bit but makes no motion to brush it off.

 

"I can't Judith... the past is all I know. The past is all my heart knows. It can't be changed and washed away like that. Heaven knows that I spend my time searching for ways to get peace from it, but that is worse then even having it in many cases" Nick shudders, conjuring up hellfire and brimstone lectures from religious hucksters in his head.

 

"Nick... if it's so difficult for you seeing me for what I did not once but twice to you, why did you come in and hug me?" Judy asks suddenly.

 

"Well, i've learned lately that my purpose in this short life is probably to just assist others. Betterment of my soul and all that, or so various folks with knowledge on the subject say. Sure, I get used and abused but it's a fact you can't escape."

 

"Some are born lucky, others are born not so lucky. But, who knows? Probably first in line for heaven if there is a such thing. Won't know until I die. That's the only comfort I can take out of it. Better to live for assisting a lot of folks, or a little then be a useless husk of anger like so many lately. My humor tries to deflect it, can't stop the internal strife I always have..." Nick trails off glancing out the window again at the mountains.

 

"Nick... that's very grandfatherly of you.. I'm surprised to hear such a young guy as yourself saying that"

 

"Ehh, being on the streets and having to hustle gives you a lot of time to think. Jury is still out in my head if that is good or bad. What's done is done, all you can do is hope to measure up when the grim reaper comes a knockin"

 

"Nick... please don't say that, you'll live a long and happy life" Judy starts to say as Nick holds up a paw again.

 

"Actually, I won't... There's something you don't know about me. What I told you on the gondola ride was a sanitized version of what really happened at the junior rangers meet. Very sanitized. Only a small group actually knows what happened" Nick utters low, looking far away.

 

"So, you need to talk to me Judith Laverne Hopps. My troubles are but just a blip in the universe. Why did you do what you did not once, but twice and left destruction in your wake? Why are your parents here, and a fox i've never seen before plus Nicholson?" Nick asks, brushing her paw away and hops down grimacing in pain from hitting the floor and takes a seat in a chair nearby.

 

As Judy talks bringing Nick up to speed, He sits there quietly deep in thought internalizing everything he hears waiting for her patiently to stop speaking, only interjecting a little as she finally sighs and concludes her thoughts.

 

"Well, that's very impressive Judy. You may have just matured some. But do you see the error in your ways at all? The deep seated speciest tendencies for foxes but by extension predators?"

 

Judy looks down at him, sighing "Yes, but... I can't just stop it overnight. It will take work and patience. Unfortunately I can't just snap my fingers and say I am cured or wave a wand, but one day i'll get there. Not that it matters anymore, but I can promise no more muzzling of predators ever again" She says, Nick interrupting her with a rare shocked look on his face.

 

"Wait, what do you mean about it not mattering anymore?" "Nick... I was fired from the force, quite forcibly I might add..." Judy says, wincing at the memories of abuse coming back. "Bogo and Lionheart both fired me. I I I left that out from a little bit ago because it's still very embarrassing and hurts"

 

"So you weren't just traveling to see your family?" Nick narrows his eyes piecing together the real reason she was leaving town. "Ye, Yes... I didn't even get my security deposit back. I" Judy starts to weep, realizing her whole previous life is now gone, even her mementos of it reduced to off road debris.

 

"I... just left the station, almost forgetting my truck but managed to get it back after I was fired. Cleared out my rental, tossed the keys in the managers office mailbox and sped off. The rest, well here I am..." Judy mutters, touching her bandaged head and wincing in pain.

 

"If I could just turn back the hands of time to that press conference.. I may not be here, still on the force..." Judy says as she starts sobbing, turning her back to Nick and shutting her eyes as she full on breaks down, her guards starting to falter with each thought racing through her mind.

 

As more of her emotional guards crumble, Nick quietly stands up and wraps his paws around her back pressing his chest against her, his heart beating irregularly but still in a soothing way. "Judy... it's okay.. I want you to know that i'm here for you as best as I can be. It's not a instant reset, there is alot of work still needed. But, even if it kills me, I want to see you better and able to love someone long after I am gone..."

 

Judy listens to Nick, starting to wail as he talks about not living forever again startling everyone outside. "Nick... Don't say that! I don't want you to die! It's always the hardest part of being a co, well ex cop now" Judy turns around as she presses her face into Nick's scarred chest her nose picking up his irregular heartbeat even more so.

 

Bogo quietly peeks in, seeing nothing but just two animals embracing and sits back down staring at the wall. "It's fine, nothing wrong" he grunts as he takes out his phone and types out a email recieving a reply a few minutes later...

 

"Judy.. it's going to happen. I'm not the prime fox you think I am... Have you actually seen me?" Nick asks, wiping tears and mucus away from her eyes and nose. "Judy, look..." Nick asks, tapping her on the nose.

 

"Nick... I can't.."

"Judy, look. You have to" He asks again quietly, her eyes opening as she sees his scarred chest, old ones evident under the new scars.

 

"I have heart problems Judy. Major problems from a event long ago that was supposed to be me going from being a kit to a man. Instead, i'm pretty much physically locked to my age when it happened, nine. Mentally i'm even hampered by it, but at least life brought experiences to temper it some..." Nick says, gently setting Judy aside and sitting on the bed, then picks her up and places her in his lap.

 

"Forgive my undies, it's my only sense of normalcy being in these 4 walls. Too much time in it, and certainly my last. Can't take it anymore Judy... Anyway..."

 

"Nick... it's okay. Reminds me of when i'd take care of my brothers long ago in the burrow.. But what do you mean about physically locked to being 9 years old?" Judy asks, surprised Nick placed her in his lap.

 

Nick sighs, hanging his head "It's the junior rangers thing. I... You'll just get the fox notes version of it. Basically, I entered the chapter hall all bushy tailed and excited, only to have it go sour when I was hit, muzzled and handcuffed then left to die in a storage area..."

 

My only saving grace, if you could call it that is the head scout master came in two days later to setup a event for me since I joined. My... body became what it is now Judith. You on average can survive without water for three days, but because of the..." Nick trails off, gulping and sniffling as his heart races again from the bad memory "fear, not knowing where I was, excessive stress and unable to use the restroom, my body ate itself alive."

 

"I was so concerned with ruining my uniform that my mom saved up for along with some of my allowance, that I didn't want to relieve myself in it. But, your natural urge only holds out for so long that it ironically couldn't have been better timed that I started to relieve myself as the scout master came in and his wolf snout picked up on it.."

 

"But the damage was done. My urine was so acidic from refusing to relieve myself and worrying, it lowered my kidneys abilities. My bowels didn't fare too much better either... Later found out that the doctors told my parents because of all the stress physically,chemically and mentally, I had my first of three heart attacks" Nick quietly talks, massaging his chest and whimpering intensely.

 

"My third came... well... because of your actions Judy in the truck. It felt like the Junior Rangers all over again. My big break courtesy of Bogo even with my health issues and there I was again in a puddle of my own wastes and suffering another heart attack. Yet another black mark against my soul for trying to be happy and make a difference in the world..." Nick trails off, the room going very cold suddenly as his voice falls silent.

 

"Nick, I'm sor" Judy starts to say, Nick cutting her off again and holding up a paw.

"Judy.. I'm still unable to believe you. Like I said, it takes time. The ultimate betrayal is not something you just shake paws on, hug and move on from like that. This isn't a day time talk show and romantic comedy where everything is solved so quickly"

 

"Show me with your actions, not words that you have changed and I will believe you. But that's a long slow road. Patience Carrots.." Nick says, getting a little anxious as he places Judy aside and jumps up, racing to the restroom clenching his crotch as he drags his iv rack, letting out a low wail and starts to wet himself.

 

Judy gets wide eyed, hitting the call button as a German Shepherd comes in, double taking at Nick and a puddle on the floor. "can you please help him?" she asks, ashamed at having to see her ex partner so weak.

"Sure thing, give me a minute to get a mop"

 

"Judy... i'm sorry you had to se" Nick starts to say as Judy walks up carrying her own iv cart and wraps her arms around his tummy squeezing him gently

"Hey! Carrots! I just wet myself, don't hug me!"

"Nick.. it's you, and nothing can change that.. Just a part of you that has to be accepted. Go inside the restroom and let me wash your undies for you, there is a shower you can hide in"

 

A few minutes later, the shepherd returns mopping the floor and knocking on the door as Judy opens it Nick emerging all dry.

"He's good, thanks for your help Dean" Judy smiles, walking back over to the bed and jumps up Nick following shortly after.

"Can I ask you something private Nick?" asks Judy hesitating but puts the question out there.

 

Nick sighs, shaking his head. "Sure... but I won't give all answers."

 

"How come you wear a Foxeedo Nick instead of, well diapers to prevent your accidents?"Judy asks, burying her head in shame and to hide her red face.

 

"Well, a good one that I can sort of answer easy..." Nick still shakes his head as he formulates how to answer it. "I... before the scout meeting, was a very good swimmer. Not a day that I wasn't in the pool. I was going to go to the pool after my initation ended even, so I had it on underneath my uniform...And the rest is history... I can't bring myself to wear diapers, it's for real young kits or real old animals. So I try to make do, knowing where all the restrooms are and that if I feel the urge to go now or else"

 "It's easy to wash and more discreet if I do end up not, well making it" Nick hesitates, feeling very embarrassed.

 

Judy lowers her ears, deciding he has laid bare his soul enough and slips her paw into his.

"It's okay Nick, I had brothers like that even.. so say no more I get it" She says.

As the room falls silent, Nick looks around and has a realization. "So, we are probably getting discharged in a few days or so. Where do you go then?"

 

Judy ponders, sighing a bit as she starts to reply but remembers and droops her ears "Probably back to the farm. Definitely burned my bridge at the apartment even with her keeping my deposit. Place was a roach infested dump and the delousing never worked right except to make you itchy so no loss there"

 

As Judy ponders her existence in the city or rural town a limo pulls up to the front door of the hospital and a guest quickly strolls in to the welcome desk and looks around, spotting a Panther sitting behind it. "Can I go upstairs and see Judy Hopps? It's very important"

 

"Sir, we are unable to confirm if a patient is staying her with that name" utters the bored feline, looking up and goes wide eyed.

"Gosh, it's.."

"Yeah, kid it is... Now Judy Hopps please? Bogo sent for me"

 

"Walk down the hall here and you'll see the elevator, take it upstairs. Room 6405" says the Panther, unlocking the door and points.

 

As the floors tick by, the figure steps off after the doors slide open with a ding and walks over to the police chief. "Bogo, this better be good.. I've got meetings out the wazoo with the city council today.."

 

"Mayor, I want you to see this" Bogo quietly says, motioning to look through the door revealing Judy embraced with a fox, none other then Nick Wilde.

 

"Oh come on Chief, this has to be bullsh"

"No... it actually isn't. They have been talking for two hours now, Judy even helped Nick with a issue he had. We need to talk..."

 

As the Mayor and Chief speak, Nick asks Judy a question.

 

"Judy... would you prefer to stay here rather then go back and hustle carrots to horses and other bunnies all day?"

"You know I would, but I'm fired from the force and have no place to live..." 

"What if we could both help each other?" Nick slowly asks turning a little red but remaining poker faced.

 

"And it would just be better if I went back" Judy rambles on, not hearing Nick at first but suddenly her ears shoot up

"Wait, what? What do you mean Nick?"

 

"Your heart and body language is saying you want to stay here, but circumstances don't allow that. I have a nice place located near the outskirts of town, and you are... welcome to stay until you get back up on your paws..." Nick sighs, getting it out before he changes his mind.

 

"I need help with some tasks, partly due to laziness but also because of doctors orders. This is where you can come in. And I have some private rooms, so you won't be flopped on a crappy air mattress that deflates in the living room"

 

"You can stay as long as you want, it's paid off so no risk of foreclosure. One of my early goals was to be self sufficient and I reached that just before joining the force. Heh..." Nick smirks.

 

"It's not all about me though, I'll help you how I can. Maybe Bogo will hire you back in if I work him over, he's actually a softy when you get past the granite exterior. And well, I'll take you to a shrink friend of mine so you can get your head unscrewed, that is if you desire..." Nick says, going quiet and looks at Judy.

 

"I would like nothing more then to be able to help you Nick, thanks so" She starts to say, Nick scooting over and gently hugging her.

 

"See Fluff, us foxes/predators aren't bad. Even when it's possibly harmful to us, we help those even when they don't care to help us. Think about it. Who helped you out of your vehicle? A fox. Who airlifted you to the hospital? Wolf predators. Heck... Even I saved you from getting shot, not even knowing it was you until Nicholson crumpled to the ground..."

"Well, I hope it can all work out Nick. Thank you for sticking your neck out considering how I am. I am grateful to those who showed me their good side even when i'm bad" Judy weakly says, hanging her head and resting against Nicks scarred chest.

"Easy bunny, the recent slice and artery snake is still healing" Nick smirks, eyes twinkling a bit as the door suddenly opens to the room and a figure enters.

 

"Judy, we need to talk..." Thunders a voice, scaring her and startling Nick.

 

"Yes Sir? ..."


	10. Transcending The Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update. Had a visitor that dropped writers block into my head hard, finally recovered enough to write again.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Line breaks or asterisks mean a transition to another room.
> 
> Italics denote either a internal voice or lyrics.

As Mayor Lionheart strolls in, head full of self-doubt and worry, Nick growls but weakly rubs his chest a little trying to calm his startled heart.

"Easy mayor! I'm a heart patient here!" Nick snaps, glaring at him as he gets comfortable on the bed, sitting next to Judy.

"Sorry, my deepest Apologies Nick. It's just, yeah. It's been hell lately in so many ways, stuff you don't even know about."

"It's okay Mayor, just have had enough shock, wear and tear for quite a few days, hell several life times now. If only it could be rolled over into different reincarnations vs just one life. My poor body and soul. Heh. Anyway, You are here for Judy so I'll just be quiet for now, need to rest up anyway" Nick says, reclining back on the bed and lightly closes his eyes as he massages his chest and tummy a bit to relax.

"So, Judy. Do you want to have this in private, or is it okay if Nick is here?"

"Here is fine. Nick can and should hear it, even if it isn't good news. He's just as involved at this point for my poor decisions" Judy mutters, glancing down as her ears slick back.

"Okay, can understand that. So, Bogo and I have been talking. That we may have been hasty in our, well heavy pawed and hoofed method of terminating you. Especially when he mentioned your bigotry deep seated in your upbringing fueled by of all things a corrupt bunny in your town."

"Mental illness and it's offshoots are one of the toughest nuts for a mental health professional to crack. There are so many variants and reasons for it. Most may or may not know you can spend an entire life time and them some undoing it."

"To be frank Judy, I am still undergoing a lot of sessions myself to undo my child hood courtesy of my entire family. In my blind lust to kick out a problem, I forgot one thing: That others suffer from it also. Such as yourself"

Lionheart fidgets a bit, looking down at the floor "I reacted too quickly. I know Bogo did also, even worse then I did. Such is the stress of being a powerful figurehead in separate organizations, but it doesn't excuse the behavior one bit. In my haste to just wipe out the problem your press conference caused, I forgot my own upbringing"

"Honestly, I have no idea how to even begin to repay you for my behavior. Seems like Bogo found a solution, but it's surface just feels like a payout to sweep it under the rug. I know for him it isn't, but when you commit the acts we did, it's one of those questions that is difficult to answer like what is out there in the afterlife."

As Lionheart rests for a bit, Nick's ears swivel upon hearing mention of the word afterlife.

"You old mush ball Mayor, you look into the afterlife, or just using it as a figure of speech?"

"Oh, err... so you are listening Nick. Heh. Well."

"Of course, we foxes are renowned for our hearing, or so the owner manual says" Nick smirks, turning to look at the Lion.

"Hah, good one Nick. That is true. Well, I have looked into it some, but more as a teenager. For as advanced as we can be, there is still a lot of propaganda, misinformation and just down right harmful advice and knowledge out there about it. The official tomes just never feel right. Too much dogma."

"Definitely Mayor. I've been seeking information myself since about twelve years old and while I've had some breakthroughs, it is still very unsufferable. Anyway, that's a long subject. Judy comes first Mayor, gotta rest again." Nick says, turning onto his back again and peacefully closes his eyes.

As Lionheart takes out a paw kerchief and nervously blows his nose, Judy looks wide eyed at Nick, startled a little at what he just said making a mental note for later.

"You sly fox. I had no idea you believed in a subject that deep" Judy mutters internally, turning to look at the Mayor again. "Go on, Thank you for your kind words so far considering the damage I've done and that still exists out there."

"Don't beat yourself up on it Judy. Take it from me, it's a long road to undo your child hood. And there is a good likelihood the pressure to perform as a police officer probably didn't help either. Getting the public to accept you are a changed bunny is probably a whole different story. But that's way in the future."

"In the meantime, Bogo told me out front before I came in that he heard Nick might be offering you his place to stay at. Is that, err wise?"

As Lionheart starts to speak some more, Nick yawns and sits up right, turning to look at Judy and the Mayor.

"Yes, I did Mayor. She has no place here having given it up and was heading back to the burrows, well the rest is obvious. She's also unemployed now. I just want to see her get better, even with what she has caused. Well, hopefully she gets better. You never know with folks. Time will tell, right Judy?"

"Yes, Nick. I hope to heal and not cause any more harm with my big mouth. Has gone on for far too long"

"Well Nick and Judy, really need to get back to my office. Never ends, everyone wanting a piece of me. Heh. Sometimes, a cop seems easier to handle as a vocation. Take care, and I want you to have my personal number, Judy. Call anytime, if I don't respond I'm in a meeting or something pressing. This is my cellphone that I carry at all times, no secretary on this line."

"See you two around, get some rest. Especially you, Nick, the city needs you. I'll send Bogo in. Here's my card Judy, use it as you wish"

"Thanks, Sir, I'll see where the coming days and weeks take me. Good luck at work today" Judy says, Nick sitting up again and glances at the Mayor.

"I'll try, rest only does so much when you have a limited amount of time left. Good luck wrangling paper and your constituents Mr. Lionheart" Nick cryptically says, eyes flickering a bit as he jumps onto the floor and massages his neck a little.

"Nick... what do you mean by that?" Judy asks, eyes taking on a concerned look as the Mayor leaves the room.

"Oh, well that's all he does. Field complaints from everyone and push paperwork around. If he's lucky, a ribbon cutting breaks that up"

"No, the other part Nick... the part about" Judy starts to say but is cut off by Nick.

"Oh, well I feel it in my bones more each day Judy. My heart only gets weaker, not better. It's a fact of life, we all die eventually. You can only hope to reach old age. Some of us are not lucky in that regard."

"Nick, that's. That's so sad!" Judy says, slicking her ears back and starting to sniffle as she comes up and tries to wrap herself around Nick, startling him as his heart races suddenly.

"Easy now Judith... remember, just friends? You bunnies, always so emotional. It's just a fact of my long hard life. I've long moved past crying that I'll never have kits of my own, have a girlfriend and all that jazz society talks about. Some of us on this planet are just meant to be assistants to others and never gain what every soul seeks on the planet."

"While difficult, it's just something that you eventually accept. Besides, no one wants a broken down fox that is still physically a nine-year-old kit, especially with my physical limitations" Nick says, gently pushing Judy away.

"But Nick... I want to show you that someone can" Judy says as she starts to cry more when she is pushed away, Nick holding up a paw again as he shakes his head.

"Once again, Just friends. I'm not interested in you on a romantic level. Any hope of that died at the press conference, as small of a chance as it was then. I don't want to see you out in the cold, or withering away on the family homestead so in zootopia you stay. You always talked about how the city was your ultimate dream, so why become, well... like how I am back in the burrows?"

"Nick... I wouldn't become like you in the burrows, my family is always healthy and alive" Judy starts to say, ear wilting as she catches her words and thumps her skull. "Stupid, stupid... That was not right to say." As she starts weeping and hangs her head even lower.

"Yeah... your mouth and brain really don't work together most times it seems Judith" Nick frowns, eye rolling and glances at the door as it starts to open, Bogo walking in and taking a seat noticing a frowning fox and crying bunny.

"Umm, did I walk in on a moment that I shouldn't be here for?" He asks, starting to get up and leave.

"No, it's fine chief. Just... let's say a bunnies brain and mouth are rarely connected and understand the internal command of halt" Nick shakes his head, walking over to an extra chair in the corner and sitting away from Judy.

"So, what's up Chief? I've got a date with my pillow down the hall"

"Well, it's mostly about Judy, so you are free to go if you want to catch some sleep. The doctor thinks you are getting out tomorrow, so might want to make it count."

"Oh, perfect. I'll take you up on that. Beauty rest is good. Well as much as I can get. Adios chief, bed and nature, calls" Nick says, scampering out the door as he clenches his bowels together whimpering a bit as the door closes with a click.

"Judy... it's fairly cold in here, and I'm not talking about the air conditioning. So speak, why is he eager to get away?"

"Chief, Bogo... I basically said in reply to Nick saying I would end up like him in the burrows that it wouldn't happen since my family is healthy and alive. I don't know why I said that." Judy puts her head in her paws and weeps.

"Good god Judy... do you even fully realize what you said? I'm surprised he didn't tear you limb from limb. Under no circumstances do I want this information to leave the room, okay? He is not to know I told you, got it?"

Judy weakly nods, reaching for a box of tissues as Bogo continues.

"Nick, well... has no parents. His dad died in the Fox Burrows attack, and his Mom barely surviving as she was pulled out of their home ended up just giving up as she learned that her Husband had died trying to protect the homestead and their neighbors. She didn't survive the night. Nick thinks she went into hiding, but he knew about his father due to press releases since he was prominent in the area."

"I can't even look him in the eye, knowing that his mother is dead. But, I don't want his fragile heart shattering into pieces. No, I am not keeping it from him for my own selfish reasons involving the force. He needs to be normal and struggles to do that, so some information is best with held."

"You have no idea the secrets I keep Judy. I want to tell him so bad, yet can't bring myself to do it because deep down, I know he has a life path to follow. The universe can not be upset by running my mouth. I even had to bury it in a file cabinet and all pointers in the computer are as Jane Doe in case he found it by accident or searched her out"

"Chief... I had no idea it was that deep, now I feel even worse for saying what I said"

"Well, it's out there now. Try apologizing to him?"

"He still rebuffs them, just glossing over it and refusing to let me hug him"

"Well, it's just going to take time. Life has chewed him up and spit him out, even though he functions to make others happy while sacrificing himself. Accepting apologies and close contact like that makes him horribly uncomfortable as it opens him up emotionally in a way he can never understand. Believe me, I know from literal experience" Bogo mutters, slipping a pair of glasses onto his nose.

"Now Judy, it's a very sticky situation I am in. Lionheart thinks you need to be a cop again. As do I, but with more worry then answers. Due to your public relations faux paw though, that is very difficult. And as much as I tried to lid it, someone leaked you nearly killed Nick on his first day. ZNN is eating it up and well, we all know how ANN works"

"Cheese and crackers!"

"Yeah. Heh. It's messy. For now, consider yourself still on the force, but I'm not giving you your badge back yet. You need to make personal progress, and I need to put together a whole host of programs and repair damage inside the department. It's a cancer inside and it needs to be healed. Welcome back, Officer" Bogo says, standing up and salutes you then sits down again, slumping his shoulders.

"I need to go now. This has been hell the past, hell I don't even know what day it is now. Sleep calls me like it should be calling you. Take care Officer, give me a call if you need to reach me on my phone"

Judy walks over to the door, opening it for Bogo then heads back, slumping out on her bed and sniffles, burrowing her head deep into the pillows and cries like she never has before.

******

"Sometimes, I need my head examined for assisting others. Especially, well her..." Nick mutters out loud as he sits quietly in the restroom, his swim brief at his paws having made it successfully this time.

"Why do it Nick? Why not just give up and go comb the beaches for shells and junk that washes off ships?" He says, shaking his head after placing it in his paws.

"I just want this hard life to be over. Why does everyone else get it easy, and I have to con, scrap, scrimp, save, rip off and even harm to carve out a comfortable existence for myself?"

As he shakes his head some more, spitting on the floor in disgust, his heart really starts to hammer in his rib cage.

"I... ugh... Hell, why even comb the beach? I'm sure there is some restriction against me that even makes it difficult to do that. Perhaps, just perhaps the answer is right inside of me as I speak"

As Nick's thoughts start to become corrosive, his body starts to slowly change, his heart rate picking up, even more, pressure starting to build in his neck and his left paw starts to get weak, radiating up into his arm and shoulder.

"Perhaps it's been a good run, as stupid as it ultimately feels to say that. Nothing has gone right for me since the Junior Rangers. Since my street hustles. My years of the hassle to get a place and call it my own, finally getting my name on the title free and clear. My dream of a special someone to complete me. Kits of my own..."

As Nick talks to himself, hearing the monitor start to beep signifying an emergency, flipping it over and hitting a hidden switch with his claw to turn off the beep and tracking, he starts to sob, green eyes turning watery thinking of having sons to play soccer with. To feel like a kit again, not a care in the world. To provide them an education he never had. To enroll them in the Junior Rangers and see a Wilde finally earn the highest rank, crying harder as grief and memories flood his brain.

"All this struggle and grief for nothing. No one wants a fox better off in the discontinued bin" Nick crawls off the toilet, slumping to the floor as he just completely gives in to his emotions, his jaw starting to hurt.

As he curls up on the floor in a ball, his heart really starts to race, hammering harder against his chest as his belly starts to ache.

"I shouldn't be living... I should have perished when I was nine. Why am I on this planet? Why do I deserve this? Why do others get happiness? Why did I have to lose my dad and my mother ran off into the underground after Fox Burrows came undone?"

_"Because you are a fox, Nick. A shifty eyed fox, always planning a con. It's what you do. It's in your DNA. No fox is allowed to crawl out of the muck"_

As Nick sobs, the deep dark voice inside everyone starts to take over his thoughts, becoming even more morose.

_"Don't kid yourself, Nick. Oh puh-leeze, you, a police officer? Just another con to hoodwink folks and strike back at those who wronged you from the inside, protected by a shield. Like a good con artist"_

"Yes, it's all a con to strike back at a society who hurt me. But, I can't take it anymore. I just want to die. I'm tired of trying to be the happy go, lucky helper, getting hurt, shunned and ignored by society. No one gives a fuck. My motives are always considered ulterior even though deep inside my heart I know they aren't. That I am pure in my assistance. I never want gain from it, monetary or otherwise. But society never listens, they know my internal feelings more then I do"

"Just... take me now... whoever controls my soul, I sure as hell dont, just take it. Get the misery the fuck over with and end it now, whoever you are unseen prick" Nick curls up tighter, his chest hammering really hard against his rib cage now.

_"That's a good boy, just give up. You are not worth anything. You are not unique, you are just spit in the cup of life. You failed life's lottery. Zero for Zero on looks, talent, aspirations and the ability to help your fellow animals. Your mother is right, you just look like your father. No one will ever care to date you for that simple fact alone, aside from your physical problems"_

"Yes, yes. I do look like my father. How can I ever forget that mantra every time my mother fought with my father? I am nothing. I am ugly and undesirable because of that. Thank god I'm good at avoiding mirrors, staring at them like they are walls. Just take me now you damn devil or whoever you are!"

As Nick lays there, consumed with grief and rage, he snaps, growling and gnashing his teeth together as he foams at the muzzle, the pain getting more intense in his left paw, losing control of his bladder suddenly.

Outside the bathroom door, his phone starts ringing, a familiar tune playing.

_Blue, blue, my world is blue_

_Blue is my world now_

_I'm without you_

_Cold is my heart since you went away_

_Red, red, my eyes are red_

_Crying for you alone in my bed_

As his body is consumed with grief and more rage, his heart skips a few beats, the recognition of the tune as it reaches his ears, causing him to wail in a primal way.

"Mom... Mom... you are alive, you are alive... don't hang up, please don't hang up..." Nick sobs, wailing even louder as the room starts to turn a bright white.

//////////////////////

A few rooms away, Judy has turned over, weakly wiping away tears from her eyes as she stares at the ceiling, her own internal voice not fairing too much better than Nick's.

" _You are just poison to everyone you claim to call a friend or whatever else fits as a label. Give it up, you are how you are"_

Growling, Judy grinds her teeth together, stronger then Nicks will as she tries to banish the same dark internal voice. "No... I will not stand for that, I became a ZPD officer, I can be anything I want to be!" Judy yells as she sits up, hyperventilating and internally searching her soul, realizing the dark voice is gone for now.

"Fuck.. that was weird. I hope that never happens again" Judy weakly says, collapsing back on the bed, resuming staring at the ceiling tiles as a white light starts to fill the room confusing her some.

 

"What now? Ugh. Can this day get any less weird?"

As Judy keeps counting holes in the tiles, she suddenly feels a strange calm come over her, looking over to her left as a figure starts to slowly reveal itself, a Female vixen materializing.

"Judith... You need to get down to Nick's room, he is in grave danger. He is giving up. Be quick!"

"Wait, what? Who are you? Why are you here? I doubt he is in danger, the hospital has monitors and staff. And no one has run by my room to assist" Judy says, getting cut off by the Vixen.

"They can't help for this danger he is in! Go now, hurry before he succumbs! It is not his time yet! Hurry! I'll see you there!"

The room returns to its normal lighting as Judy panics, jumping off the bed and bolting down the hall as fast as she can, throwing his door open and seeing nothing, but realizes the bathroom is closed as she throws that door open, gasping at Nick like she has never seen him before.

"Oh god Nick, what is going on?" Judy blurts out, hearing a phone ringing playing a tune she has never heard before, the room turning white again as the same Vixen appears, Nick starting to cry out for his mom not to hang up.

"Judith, hug him and tell him I am here! Don't let him go, no matter what!" the Vixen commands, fully materializing and goes to sit on the floor on her son's side, picking him up as Judy runs over and holds him tight.

"Son... Judy and I are here to protect you. It is not your time yet. You are not supposed to pass on. You still have a life to live, your soul needs to learn more. I am not supposed to see you on the other side yet"

"Mom... I don't want to live anymore. It's difficult here. I miss Dad and want to meet you again. Stay Mom, we are together again, even though you cause me problems. Don't go back into hiding!" Nick sobs, shaking Judy off and crawling into his mom's lap to hold her close.

"Son... I can't, I am no longer on this earthly plane"

"Yes you are, you went underground after the fox burrows incident!"

"Nick... I passed on shortly after I left in an ambulance. Our home toppled and Dad was killed a hour before the house collapsed. I was rescued from the rubble and sent to a hospital, but when I heard your father died, I gave up. I couldn't go on anymore"

"But mom, why? I was alive then!"

"Son, you still are. You still have a life to live. Folks are counting on you to help them, and you will be able to attain the peace you need. I saw you hit outside the window as I ran into hiding, collapsing on the ground from the brick and thought you had been killed instantly. My son and husband, gone. I just gave up and let my injuries take me. But you can't!"

"No mom, I am tired of this life. And I can't honestly deal with her. She hurts me deeply every time I see her" Nick says, sobbing as Judy goes wide eyed.

"Son... I have to go now, it is not your time yet. Be brave, and we will see each other when it is the right time"

As Nick's mom fades away, Nick is left broken on the floor, wailing in a primal way again and punching the floor with his fists, Judy snatching his paws away to prevent further damage and forces him into a hug.

"Nick... I may have caused you immense grief at the press conference, in the truck, and recently down the hall, but I am here for you. Better or worse, I'm all you have at this point. Trust me, Nick, I won't let you down right now"

Judy massages Nick's shoulders, arms, and neck, trying to calm him down as he slowly collapses in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably, not saying anything.

"Nick... you have to live. I need you. You need me. Why I am not sure. But fate brought us together again for some reason, and we have to make the most of it for better or worse. Please don't die on me, Please?"

Nick slowly slumps out in Judy's arms, falling into a deep sleep as the past days and recent events catch up with him. His heartbeat slowly stabilizes, pain retreating as Judy keeps massaging him all over.

"Nick... I don't know if you can hear me, but I am sorry for what I did. One day, I hope you realize that. You mean the world to me, placing your spirit on the shelf to help me when I've done you wrong so many times. Rest well sweet Fox..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... hope it was good.
> 
> My usual, wrote it in one sitting. Now I run it through the free version of Grammarly to catch errors. Will upgrade one day to fix even more.
> 
> The song lyrics mentioned are actually only partially correct. The song is a instrumental. Look up Paul Mauriat - Love is blue if you want to hear it.
> 
> As for the rest, well... I originally intended to have it more light and fluffy, but I threw out the first draft (real bad) and this one came out instead.
> 
> It is based off parts of my life. No, my parents aren't dead, but I struggle with Mental abuse from my Mother a lot. so that is written in there. The parts in italics actually contain numerous words/wording i've endured since a young age (and continuing)
> 
> "You look like your father" is a rephrased version of "You act like your father" which always cuts deep. Add in some other mental abuse dealing with my father basically being reduced to a piece of trash fit for the garbage and you have what I endure. The mirror part is a reference to the fact that because i've heard what a piece of junk my father is, and I do look like him, I try to avoid looking in mirrors or getting my photo taken.
> 
> Don't mean to drown you in inner drama, but this whole story is actually integrating life experiences I've had. Either parts of it (like the above) or still part of it via my deep interest in the afterlife. Probably a little cliched with the white light and stuff, but hey. That's what most are familiar with, so it goes in. That way the audience knows what is fully going on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Apologies for editing/syntax errors. Grammarly found issues, so I worked to squash those for easier reading.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	11. MaxxFoxx And Tres Dog Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it be, some happiness finally? Read and find out!

Judy quietly sits on the restroom floor, holding Nick close as she manages to reach a call button suspended near the shower stall door at it's base, pushing it as a Fox orderly enters the room, confused but opens the door and gasps a little.

"Shh, don't wake him!" Judy quietly says, carefully sitting him down on the floor and walks out of the room to speak with the vixen.

"Can you please help me move him into his bed, bringing a lot of fluffy blankets and pillows? He just had a serious event and needs to rest"

"Yes Judy, i'll be back. Give me a few to get some helpers and i'll bring everything you requested"

"Oh, and can I please have a small salad and some yogurt? I'm sorry to ask, but I am very starved and haven't had anything to eat today" Judy quietly asks as her nose twitches, shy to be asking so much.

"Right away Miss Hopps, do you think Nick needs any food?"

"No, he's pretty worn out after a experience and just needs to rest. Thank you for your help"

"Anytime, I'll be right back"

As everything is gathered up, Judy straightens out his bed a little, noticing some clothes on a chair, wincing as he realizes it is his uniform, picking it up and shamefully looks at it, weeping a little.

"God, I almost put him in the morgue with my behavior. But no more, I am going to be a whole new animal" Judy mutters, trailing off as she places them back on the chair, a news clipping falling to the ground as she watches it drift down, absent mindedly picking it up and goes cold as her eyes focus on a part of it.

" _Consider one of the leading families daughters, Judith Laverne Hopps and her thoughts._

_\---Hope it was worth it you stupid vulpines! Mark my words, do not ever cross me in a dark alley or it won't end well! We were here first, and will be here long after your bones turn to dust in our fields!---"_

"Oh cheese and crackers... good heavens, I can't believe that I said that! Why, am I so cruel? Raised in a mostly loving family, and this is what I became?" Judy says, tears staining the paper now as she shoves it into the shirt pocket of his uniform, turning around and rushing back to the restroom.

"Nick... you mean so well, and I caused so much harm to you..." She says, eyes drying out a little but still remaining moist as she lovingly brushes his tail fur out, grooming it a little with her claws giving a soft hug now and then.

As she finishes grooming his tail, she gently sits next to him just holding one of his paws, startled as the door opens and two coyotes appear, the vixen trailing behind them pushing a small cart with a tray balanced on top to the bed side.

"Please Miss Hopps, wait outside, we'll get Nick ready and into his bed for some rest" One of the coyotes says, tenderly picking him up after administering a sedative and carefully sets him in the shower for a quick rinse, Judy walking out to help the fox make the bed.

"Judy, you don't have to help, I've got this"

"Nonsense, you spend a lot of time on your paws all day, at least let me help a little. No stranger to making many beds in my family"

"Okay, just take it easy. You need to heal yourself also, you know?"

"I know... but this helps me heal, even though it's small considering what I did"

The nurse nods, tucking in a sheet and starts to apply some blankets as padding, stopping and glances over at her assistant.

"Oh... thought you looked familiar. Who could forget that press conference, heh. No one naturally"

"Ma'am, I'm" Judy starts to say, ears falling down as she gets cut off.

"Call me Samantha, and no need to explain yourself. I used to have to give press conferences in my old job up in one of those big office towers downtown, and hated it. Company was failing, and they just took me from a secretary to being in front of the media all the time with no training"

"They ate me alive and tore me apart" Samantha scoffs, glaring off in the distance.

"Who knew meek prey could be more vicious then even the worst criminal predator in lock up. I was grilled and if words could be physical, my tail would have been burned. Next thing I know, I panicked and told information about the companies finances I shouldn't have."

"Heh. Well, here I am. I'd rather get rabies shot each time someone bites me, and have then go back to that. Tricky media, and tricky corporation for putting me into something I shouldn't have been in"

"Gosh, that sounds horrible. At least yours didn't touch off a whole predator and prey war, leading to deaths." Judy hangs her head, speaking softly as scenes of Fox Burrows flash back in her head, Nick being carried out a few minutes later by the coyotes not helping the visuals playing in her brain.

"Eh, it caused folks to lose their jobs, but so what in all honesty. Wouldn't be here today. Far more rewarding, even though it was a pay cut. At my worst, I searched my soul and decided to help those at their worst moment in their life as they come in on an Ambulance"

"That is far better then answering phones and filing stock reports anyday. Try searching your soul and see what speaks to you. Every bad moment is a reset of your life. How you go about it though is what seperates you from the good and bad" Samantha says, trailing off as he piles a few pillows on the head of the bed, Nick being set down a few seconds later.

"Thanks... I'll take what you say to heart Samantha. Thank you for not attacking me"

"Eh, too much of that out there. Change begins when you don't engage in that behavior. Otherwise it is just tail chasing, sorry for the bad pun. Heh. Even we foxes do that now and then. Ask your boyfriend here, i'm sure he has a few stories"

"Actually, he isn't my boyfriend. I'm not worthy to be called that or even be thought of in that regard as anything but what I am, just a lonely bunny"

"Could of fooled me Judy, you clinged to him like he is your boyfriend since I saw you in the restroom" Shrugs the vixen, walking around the bed and pushes the cart out after leaving some blankets on a chair.

"I most assuredly am not Samantha, just trying my best to right wrongs from my past"

"Well good luck with that. Your salad is on the window ledge, and get some rest yourself. Feel free to call again if you need any assistance" She says, quickly walking out as she is called to another patient who needs assistance.

"Ma'am, is there anything else you need?" Both coyotes ask, glancing down at her.

"No, i'm fine. I'll call if I do, okay?" Judy says, sticking a paw out to both of them.

"Heh. Well, okay then. Just call if you need anything" Both of them say, hanging up a medicine bag on a hook, connecting it to a IV inserted into Nick and leaves.

"Might be fooling Samantha, but i'm not buying her whole humble act" Mutters one of the coyotes as they leave, getting elbowed by the other one.

"Shh, she can hear you!"

"Well you didn't shake her paw either Randy."

"I probably deserve that. Heh. It's not going to be a rapid change" Judy says low, retrieving her Salad and yogurt, hopping up on the bed and quietly scarfs it, setting the bowls on a table nearby then curls up next to Nick, shutting her eyes.

"I'm here Nick, please get some good rest and heal up. Sorry that i'm not someone you can hold tenderly, but it will have to do"

As Judy drifts off to sleep, the lights dim in the room a few minutes later, stars twinkling outside the window as the city comes to life, the last sign blinking to life on a casino a few miles away, a sign of renewal much like what is happening slowly in a new chapter of life for two total opposites together.

As it grows darker outside, a orange furred paw gently wraps itself around a grey bundle peacefully breathing close by....

 Sunshine tickles her eyes hours later, Judy stirs, groaning as she awakens, fumbling to look at her watch "Ugh... 0645, too early. And I would wake up even earlier then that for harvest. Heh, must be getting old" She mutters, gasping a little as she realizes a orange paw is wrapped around her.

"Gosh... I never did that before falling asleep" She mutters quietly, discreetly slipping out underneath from it and pads quietly to the restroom, emerging a few minutes later to step outside and looks for a phone, but notices a familiar head across the hall sitting in a chair snoring.

"Dad? You are still here?" Judy runs up, blurting out as she sees her Mom sleeping in her fathers lap, comically yawning as he opens one eye "Ugh, it's too early Jude the Dude, go back to bed. No supper for another hour"

"Dad, you aren't at the burrow! Wake up!" Judy eye rolls, lightly tickling his nose causing him to sneeze and bolt up, dropping Bonnie on the floor with a thud, both waking up suddenly "Ouch, what in the hell Stu? You carried me over the threshold only to drop me, your wife?!"

"Oh Mom and Dad! You stayed, but why?" Judy blurts out, impatiently tapping her paw.

"So I could get your mother to the hospital for dropping her, of course.. Heh"

"Oh Stu, put a sock in it! It's too early for humor!" Bonnie huffs, standing up and straightening out her clothes and yawns, glancing down at her daughter.

"We decided that we are way too tired to even walk to the elevator, so just made do in the torture that is these fine chairs sweetie. What has you needing to talk so urgently at this ungodly hour?"

As Judy speaks, her parents awaken more, laughing a bit and sniffles some, Stu bawling as he normally does but walks off to go make a few calls and returns, handing some information to Judy and sits down.

"Are you sure you want to do this Judy, I mean... you did a number on him. Won't this make it worse?" Stu trails off, combing his matted hair and yawns some more.

"Yes dad, and no. He needs to see that there is a different world out there. And what better place then what brought me happiness when I wasn't so thick headed as a kitten in my older years?"

"Well okay... the plans are made. If the doctor clears both of you today, it's all taken care of. But if that isn't the case, it's open ended. Just call that number you have when you need, it's been explained the situation. And now, your Mother and I really need to go rest in a proper bed then head back to the farm. Take care Jude the Dude!"

"Dad... you know I hate that nickname. Heh" "It's a classic that never dies! See you back on the farm some day!" Her father says, getting up and hugging her as her Mom follows, picking her up and hugs tightly "Be good Judy, don't cause Nick any more stress. He has enough, poor thing. Bogo filled me in some on his past. He needs some good for once"

"Yes mom, I hope to help with that. Starting with my own behavior. Take care you guys! Love you!" Judy waves as they walk off, a few minutes later Chet appears on the floor as he clomps over to Judy.

"Morning Doctor, hope you are doing okay" Judy beams a little, admiring the towering Deer a little.

"Eh, as good as it gets. Up to my hooves in work as always. Did you get some good rest? You might be able to leave today if everything checks out. Please go to your room and i'll examine you after Nick, okay?"

"Will do, see you soon Doctor" Judy skips away, feeling excited she might get to leave today as she heads back to her room.

Chet slowly walks to Nicks room, shaking his head as he opens the door and puts on a game face, quietly closing the door and walks over to a sleeping fox, noticing grey fur on the blankets.

"Hmm... I see she slept in her own bed. Whatever, can't see everything" He mutters internally, quietly shaking Nick awake until he stirs "Good morning Nick, today we see if you are fit for discharge, can we talk for a few minutes as I examine you?"

As Nick yawns, stretching his paws and grimaces a little from the pain of his sutures, he grumbles a bit "Morning, haven't you sliced and diced me enough? I'm not that good as a steak" Mutters Nick, opening his eyes and sits up, aware of a familiar feeling signaling in his brain.

"Gotta go, i'll be back!" Nick says, jumping off and bolting to the rest room, returning a few minutes later horribly embarrassed as he covers his lower body with his paws.

"Umm, I seem to have misplaced my underwear..."

"Nick, it's over on top of your uniform. I hope you haven't been having sex so recently after surgery... That's never a good idea!"

"Doctor? What in the hell? I don't have a sex life! Old north and south paw is my dates when needed, and that's rare to begin with!" Nick growls, glaring at him as he rushes over and slips on his foxeedo, centering his tail in the cuff as he pulls it up and adjusts with a few snaps.

"Yeah, sure... Grey fur on your bed covers? Either you are getting old or you had sex with someone in here.. Whatever, you know the risks.. Moving on"

"What the hell? No sex, I just passed out on the floor in the restroom after..." Nick shudders, jumbled thoughts flooding his brain in a fast loop. "Mom?" Nick mutters, eyes going wide for a second but quickly recovers, eyes narrowing as he goes over and sniffs the grey fur.

"Doctor, it's Judy's fur, and never in a million years would I sleep like you are infering with her"

"Well I guess, whatever as I said. Something happened, and i'm too busy to figure it out. You seem to have more energy then when you first came here, My orderlies advised me of a issue involving you yesterday, so let's run a few tests and see if you can leave today.."

As Nick is examined, being taken for a final check up with a machine, Judy works to clean her room up, gathering a few meager items and places them in a bag, noticing some clothes on a table.

"Oh mom, you didn't have to" Judy weeps, sniffing some freshly cleaned clothes from her room, relaxing with the lavender and blueberry scent washing over her senses as she closes her eyes, daydreaming of walking through a corn field.

"Well Nick, aside from some abnormalities, you probably can leave. Just nothing physical for 2 months until your scars heal and try to keep stress to a bare minimum, more then usual. You are free to stay if you want, or can prepare to leave now. Bags are in the closet for your items if you need. See the nurse if you are checking out down the hall before going, okay?"

"Yes doctor, I'll leave now. Driving me nuts in here, feel the itch to go gamble at the Strand! Baby needs a new pair of shoes" Nick smirks.

"Just don't exert yourself Nick, it bears repeating. Healing is key so you can get back to your duties. Dismissed.

  
In a room nearby, Judy's ears swivel as she hears Nick talking, catching that he is discharging himself, hastily dropping her clothes on the floor and runs to the phone, dialing a number with excitement, hanging up with a proud smile on her face.

_"It starts, Nick..."_

As Nick goes and gets ready to leave, taking a soothing shower and emerging, slipping on his uniform, beaming with pride and quietly talking to himself, a few doors down Judy is similarly cleared by the doctor, even more quickly.

"Just be careful Judy, head injuries are serious. No exertion, take frequent breaks and sit down if you feel dizzy until about 3 months from now. You are free to leave if you desire, judging by your room you've clearly made your mind up"

"Thanks Doctor, need to get out of here. It's sterile, I miss the fresh air!" Judy squeals with glee, jumping down and tosses her gown off, dressing in her fresh clothes and gathers up a few remaining items to stuff into a bag.

As Nick finishes up detailing his uniform, his door suddenly bursts open startling him "Hey! Heart patient in here, doesn't anyone realize that yet?" Nick growls, whipping around and glares, not noticing anyone standing in the door way.

"Very funny, must be a ghost" Nick mutters, catching sight of Judy in the door way finally.

"Oh, it's just you. Guess The Doctor said you could leave also?"

"Of course, Officer... you look snazzy" Judy says, going a little weak in the knees for a multitude of reasons as Nick rushes over, grabbing her.

"Easy Judy, you sure about that? Looks like you need to stay more if you are collapsing" Nick says, getting cut off.

"No, no more hospital! It's uncomfortable here! I want to relax outside white walls!" Judy blurts out, straightening up and brushing Nick off.

"Okay then... you know best. Shall we leave?"

"You know it!"

Nick grabs his stuff, snatching Judy's bag also and struts to the door, holding it open.

"Beauty before age Judy" Nick mutters, letting the door go as he walks out after she starts down the hall.

"Nick, you are fine. You aren't old"

"Eh, Carrots... I feel older then I should. But that just comes with everything else. Can't tell if it's my experiences or being a old soul. Heh. Oh well"

As Nick walks to the discharge nurse, running a pen down with ink and receiving medication scripts and care instructions, A vehicle rumbles up down in the parking lot and parks with a hiss.

"Judy, here's all your info also. Get your starter meds downstairs at the pharmacy, they have them ready for you, much like Nick also. Any questions?"

"No Ma'am, get us out of here!" Both say in unison.  
  
"Hah, you aren't the first to say that. Well, Randy and Jeff are here to take you downstairs in wheelchairs, then you are free to leave!"

"Ma'am, I don't need a wheelchair" Nick scoffs as he is cut off.

"Sorry, it's a rule here. Not much I can do about it. Just enjoy the ride I guess?" Smirks the Giraffe, turning to answer a phone.

As Nick grumbles while the elevator rides down, the doors ding and he jumps out of it bolting for the Pharmacy.

"Nick! You can't!"

"Just let him go Ma'am, He's come this far. You can go if you want also."

"Thanks guys! I hope never to come back!"

"Well that is always the wish of everyone here. Take care!"

Judy bolts after Nick, catching up with him as he enters the pharmacy doors and laughs.

"Boy, you can't wait to leave, eh Nick?" Judy chides him as she stands in line.

"You have no idea... I'm not that crippled that I need a wheelchair!"

As they grab their meds and exit the pharmacy, Nick starts to walk out but turns around and groans.

"Shit, shit, shit. Ugh... how dumb are we Judy? We have no way of getting out of this pawpsicle stand! Unhhh, not the bus.. I hate public transportation!"

"Nick, follow me" Judy commands as she gets eyeballed by Nick, popping his sun shades on quickly.

"Umm, great. And your plan is? Magic little broom to whisk us away out front?" Nick mocks, shaking his head as she walks out and heads into the parking lot, Judy snickering internally as she pulls on car doors.

"Judy, are you crazy? God, i'm in uniform! You are a ex officer, you know stealing cars isn't a good idea!"

"Nick, It's not stealing if we return it nicely detailed, shampooed and with a bag of chocolate, is it?"

"Oh lord Judy, what do they have you on? Better throw that out if it's just what you got from back inside"

"Hey Nick! Over there, someone is holding a sign that has your name on it!" Judy suddenly hollers, sprinting off to a blue vehicle in the distance.

"Oh no, i'm not running!" Nick whimpers, briskly strolling as he glances off in the distance, confused as he walks up on a vehicle, his jaw dropping while removing his glasses.

"Hey there Nick, Glad you are finally out of the Hospital Lockup" Says a familiar voice, walking over and hugs him gently.

"Huh, what? Lockup? It's a hospital not a prison ward?" Nick says, confused as he can't take his eyes off the vehicle.

"Hey, uhh Nick? You can look at me instead of the truck you know?" Says the voice again, Nick shaking his head and glances over, eyes going even wider.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's you Sheryl! Wait, why are you here and what's with this?" Nick trails off, drooling over a fender and tapping the sheet metal of the hood.

"Well, you know us foxes do all sorts of odd jobs to keep the lights on. Today there is no carrots from the burrows, so I go to my next job: Vehicle Rental Delivery" She says, tossing a pair of keys to Nick as they bounce off his chest, still transfixed on the vehicle.

"He's, uhh shell shocked don't you think?" Judy snickers, picking the keys up and holding them.

"I'd say so, not suprised though. Boys always are around iron such as this!"

"Behold Nick, a 2017 Foxnational CXT series truck. Sporting a MaxxFoxx 6 banger, count em 6 cylinders in a row as big as your fists put together spraying in 185,000 psi of diesel fuel into each of em. It's hooked up to a 15 speed Split Coyote Road Ranger Gear box, cigarette lighter optional. It even comes with a hat, which I almost kept but was advised by Stu that is not a good idea for the intended driver" Sheryl smirks, flipping it off her head in a regal fashion and sets it gently down on Nick's head.

"Anything else, you gotta ask Judy. I gotta go, keep it rubber side down Nick!" Sheryl says, running off to a impatient Dingo waiting in a truck nearby as they pull out, Two blasts from a air horn disappearing in the distance.

"Judy, how in the? What in the? Where the? Fuck... where did you get this beauty?" Nick says, as tear form in his eyes, dropping his hospital bag on the parking lot and weeps.

"Nick... You deserve it. Just go easy, it's still a rental. But you can keep it for a month, the fuel is even thrown in"

"I want you to feel better, if only a little Nick. I thought about how excited the ZPD fleet truck made you, and wanted you to have a even better experience. Here it is. My dad called in a river of favors with a friend of his, and here it sits. Drive it well Nick, you deserve to enjoy this" Judy trails off, stepping back and going quiet as Nick rushes around it giddy as a kit in a toy store.

"God, the tires are bigger then my trucks! Ohh damn, air brakes! Manual transmission! Four Wheel Drive! Unghh... air horns! A fifth wheel attachment in the bed! Oh god Judy, go get the doctor again, I might die of happiness now!" Nick squeals with Joy, snatching the keys suddenly from Judy's paws and unlocks the doors, crawling in and sniffs around the new interior, placing his paw onto the orange stitched leather seats.

"Gosh, it looks like my fur! Shit, it is my fur color!" Nick squeals even louder, placing his paw on a stitched paw on the back of the seat.

"Hnnghhh, overload!" Nick hyperventilates, sticking the key into the ignition and fires it up, his face threatening to split wide open with a smile not seen since his Junior Ranger days.

"Hop in Judy! It has a step ladder built in!" Nick says, after throwing the passenger door open.

Judy gathers up Nick's bag and hers, tossing them in and hops up on the tire, then along the running board and jumps into the cab.

"You forgot Nick that I was top of my class in the ZPD Academy! No need for a ladder!"

"Heh, yeah... sure. I can't hear you" Nick squeals more, noticing a state of the art stereo as he paws at it, turning it on as a song starts playing.

_"I find a quiet place, far from the animals_

_Out in the country_

_Before the breathin' air is gone_

_Before the sun is just a bright spot in the night-time_

_Out where the rivers like to run_

_I stand alone and take back somethin' worth rememberin'"_

Nick goes wide eyed, starting to weep and places his head in his paws on the steering wheel, tearing up as the song plays.

"Oh God Nick, please don't cry... I don't want to see you sad!" Judy lowers her ears, looking over at Nick as she starts to slide a paw around his shoulders

"It's... it's tears of joy Judy, not pain. How did you know this was a song that is one of my all time favorites?"

"Nick... You'll just have to accept that I know, that is all that matters at this point.. Please enjoy your moment, you deserve this" Judy goes quiet, a all knowing look on her face that transcends any worldly boundaries.

As Nick hums along, then starts to sing a pitch perfect version of the song, Judy thinks back to 10 hours earlier as she curled up in bed next to Nick, falling asleep and entering a vivid dream state.

" _Judy, please do your best to make Nick happy. He has had it rough all his life, and I want him to feel comfort, warmth and security for once. After his serious problems with the Junior Rangers, he always cried in pain. The only comfort I could provide for months was music."_

_"He took a deep liking to a band called Three Dog Night, and his favorite song of theirs was "Out In The Country" Poor boy just wanted to escape far away from the problems the Fox Burrows had, and the big city life getting to him."_

_"That's why I figured he liked the song so much. Pretty smart little boy that he understood it's lyrics. Anyway you can, try to play it for him. He will remember and it will help, guaranteed."_

_"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Judy for stepping up when I can't and helping my boy. Get some rest, you have a big day tommorrow"_

While Nick hits the high notes, a warm feeling fills the cab as Judy turns and looks behind her, a Ghostly Vixen sitting in a captains chair, smiling.

" _I love you Nick. My special boy. Feel better, one paw step at a time forward, gains you true happiness you deserve"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looks like I wasn't lying on the happiness!
> 
> Some brief mentions worthy of deciphering:
> 
> 2017 FoxNational CXT. Tweaked play off of a actual vehicle. Navistar International built this model of Truck from 2004 to 2008. There are a few different Variants (Look up International XT) but here we have the grand daddy everyone wants, the International CXT. (At least those who like and know the trucks. heh. One day, one day...)
> 
> Nick loves his diesels, so why not give him the ultimate toy to enjoy?
> 
> MaxxFoxx 6 Banger: Another play on words. Renamed version of the Legendary DT466 International built and placed into vehicles. It's only difference is modern electronic upgrades to give it better emissions and more power. It's actual name is MaxxForce DT, but gotta make it fun for Nick of course.. heh heh.
> 
> Coyote Road Ranger Gear Box: Hmm, the play on words continues. Actually a nod to Eaton Fuller Road Ranger transmissions. Coyote added a different naming scheme to it, and maybe, just maybe... it's a settle nod to the future. Or is it?
> 
> And finally, the big grand daddy of em all.
> 
> The song that brought Nick comfort after his disaster at the scouts meeting? Does it seem familiar? Perhaps it's part of the story title?
> 
> It most definitely is! The chapter title is even partially (sneakily!) named after it "Tres Dog Nights". Tres, spanish for Three obviously
> 
> Later on, it's even mentioned by name with Nick's mom. Go look it up, Three Dog Night - Out In The Country.
> 
> Obviously I tweaked the lyrics a little to personalize it towards Nick/the animal world of Zootopia. But the rest is fully intact.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, even with the usual syntax and other issues befitting a 5th grade education.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Rural Spiritual Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the feel good of the past chapter for the most part. Enjoy!

"Nick? How did you learn how to sing so well?" Judy asks as the song ends.

"Huh? What?" Nick blurts out, getting flustered as he turns the volume down suddenly while the song starts over.

"I, umm, don't sing. I sing horribly. Please don't mention it anymore"

"No, Nick, seriously you sing well. So well, I'd almost wonder if you were classically trained. And "I'm not saying this to get into your good graces. I mean it"

"Judy, please stop. I asked you not to" Nick starts to say, getting cut off

"Sorry, just impressed with your singing is all. It's a shame you don't give concerts or something. A lost talent but I won't mention it anymore. So, what do you want to do first with the truck?"

"Thanks Judy" Nick mutters, having flashbacks to a secret part of his life very few know about.

"Well, I should call Bogo and find out if I need to come into the station for anything, then we can head over to my place? Need to stop by the station anyway and at least get some stuff out of my truck to make entry easier into my house"

"Sounds good Nick. If you don't mind, i'll stay in the truck for obvious reasons at the station. Heh"

"Well naturally. You can pretend that you are a big truck drivin' girl while i'm gone!"

"Goofy Nick, heh. How did you know I would try? It has controls that I can retrofit to myself if need be"

"Figured as such Carrots, err Judy. Since you mentioned your dad calling in favors to get this, figured it would be inner-species adaptable. Either way, less talk more clatter!"

Nick turns the key, a dual roar firing up as his face lights up like a kit at christmas, watching air pressure build as he gets a familiar look on his face again when he flicks on his sunglasses, Judy going wide eyed.

"Oh hell no Nick, I recognize that look!" Judy blurts out, quickly buckling herself in extra tight as he stomps on the accelerator, black smoke pouring out the stacks as he races out of the lot and heads for the freeway.

"God god Judy, it's so powerful! Puts my truck and the one in the motorpool to shame!" Nick shouts, smiling as he turns the radio on again, a popular 1970's tune playing.

_How long has this been going on?_

_How long has this been going on?_

_Well, your friends with their fancy persuasion_

_Don't admit that it's part of a scheme_

_But I can't help but have my suspicion_

_'Cause I ain't quite as dumb as I seem_

As Nick sings, gently tapping the steering wheel he shifts through the gears, bringing the truck to it's max speed, keeping a eye on the various sub systems while he merges off the interstate, joining the traffic heading into the city, as he pulls into a lot across from the ZPD a few minutes later, pulling out the Air-brake button with a loud hiss and squeal as his paws are removed from the brakes, powering down the truck but leaving the keys in.

"Hang tight, i'll be quick Judy. As quick as I can be if Bogo is giving a morning meeting, okay?"

"Roger Nick. I'll try not to drive off in your toy. Heh"

Nick unbuckles and jumps out of the truck, slamming it's door shut and darts across the street, entering the department as some gasps are heard.

"Gosh, he's back! Nick? Is that really you?" A familiar voice asks, running up and squeezing Nick tightly.

"Gah, easy Wolfard! Down Boy! Don't pop my chest stitches and scars! Ow ow ow" Nick winces, gently pushing him away but hugs him from behind.

"Wasn't expecting such a greeting from you Wolfard, you are always so stoic and just doing your job"

"Well, I've been worried since you got put into the hospital by that bitch, err bunny. I don't say it, well now I am. Heh. But I view you as a brother, maybe more. Always been great friends with foxes, so to have one on the force is even better!"

"Well thank you Wolfard. I'll be around, well as long as I can be" Nick quietly says, removing his sunglasses and places them in a pocket.

Wolfard smiles a bit, but flattens his ears when it dawns on him just what Nick means "Nick.. don't talk that. You are young and a strong guy"

"We all have our issues Wolfard that have to be faced at some point. I'd like to chat more, but need to go see Bogo and then get some stuff from my truck. How about Dinner later at my place?"

"Sounds great Nick, I'll be off at 1800"

"I do have a guest over though, you really need to promise me to be on your best behavior around, well her though"

"Hah, you end up in the hospital and bagged a vixen I bet?"

"Not quite Wolfard, and I don't seek out love. More of a late mercy mission to help someone down on their luck"

"Well okay, I'll meet your mystery guest later. Anyway, Bullpen in 30 minutes so I better get going. Take care, and stay safe Nick" Wolfard says, Hugging again and gently massages his shoulders some then runs off.

"Heh, what a clingy wolf. Something affected him?" Nick mutters, eyeing the restroom door and scampers inside, emerging a few minutes later and seeks out a coffee pot on Clawhausers desk, gripping it when a paw swats his "Leave it alone, all mine!"

"Hey, that's no way to treat a recently discharged patient!" Nick growls, swatting the paw back.

"Oh my goodness, So sorry Nick! Thought a suspect was after my coffee again! Are you okay? Bogo said you got hurt pretty bad and had some relapses?"

"Ehh, nothing that hasn't happened before. Still here to squawk and make life either hell or amusing for folks"

"Take all the coffee you want, for you I will rebrew it. Heh"

"Thanks, just want to get a quick cup, then see Bogo and gather some stuff to go back to my place and relax, if i'm not needed here. Need to help a guest get setup there"

"Ohh, a lucky vixen from the hos" He starts to say, Nick shaking his head and holding up a paw.

"Ugh, Clawhauser, you must be sharing a brain with Wolfard. No, just someone down on her luck needing a place to stay for the time being"

"Dang Nick, with your heart as big as it is, surprised you haven't found someone yet. Barely out of the hospital and helping down on their luck folks get a second chance? Who's the mystery fox aid case?"

"Not at liberty to say. Look, I gotta go. Catch up later!" Nick scampers off to the motor pool area, returning with a small bag of some items and twirling a remote on a claw, going up to Bogos office.

"I'll be damned if I allow that to happen on my watch, no one is going to be that dumb here providing a parade escort for, what the hell are you asking for again?"

As Nick pauses outside, a hippie looking meerkat is speaking "Dude, to celebrate the day celery became legal to not just eat with peanut butter!"

"Just, oh my god. "Dude" you really need to leave before I arrest you under disturbing the peace. Please leave before I have to call in one of my officers" Bogo says, shaking his head as Nick opens the door and enters smirking.

"Hey there Bogo, need this perp to get the old greet and click?"

"Oh, err Hello Nick. Nah, he is leaving on his own currently, that I am sure of."

"Dude, think about what I said, okay? It's a great idea!"

"Sure... and my pension will afford me a mansion in the Scotch 80's. Just go!"

"Dunno what you are missin' man, it's a sweeeeeet idea" Laughs the Meerkat, disappearing out the door as Nick scampers over and quickly locks it.

"Eh heh heh, boy that ballet initiative isn't the best sometimes, is it?" Nick eye rolls and waves his paws around the room coughing some.

"Yeah, i'd say so. Perhaps he should smoke Celery, might be a better choice."

"So, what's up Nick? Are you, well... feeling better?"

"Yeah, as good as you can get for being stuck in a hospital. That is my last time. Absolutely guaranteed" Nick frowns and mutters, shaking his head.

"But Nick, if it happens again, you need care and you know i'll take care of the bill" Bogo starts to say, Nick holding up a paw.

"I know, and it's appreciated. But just can't do them anymore. My next time, well... Who knows. But Just can't take it anymore Chief, Been in and out of them since I was 9, and that is more then enough for a guy my age. Sorry to be a downer, but a soul can only take so much"

"Well, understood Nick. It's your choice, if you ever change your mind just let me know, okay?"

"Duly noted Chief. Anyway, i'm here to find out if it's fine to take some time off. Got to get Judy setup at my place, she also surprised me with something I wasn't expecting so hoping to go play around with it also."

"Oh really? Dare I ask what her surprise was?"

"Take a look on the camera, it's in the lot across the street"

"What the hell? In the lot? Oh this has to be good" Bogo smirks, panning the camera around on the corner of the building and spots a giant pickup truck.

"Yesh Nick, that thing is huge... I'll have to come and see it sometime" Bogo ponders as he spots Judy sitting in the drivers seat glancing around.

"Smart move not bringing her in, still haven't figured out how she gets back in here when the time is right. Anyway, take the time you need to relax. If I need you for light duty, just keep your phone nearby and a laptop. Go pick one up from the IT Department if you don't mind before you leave"

"Roger Chief, If I go play out in the sticks, hopefully it gets a network signal!"

"It's probably low if you even get a call Nick, it's pretty quiet lately compared to before and what pops up can be squashed with our current staffing. Or I just raid another station to really plug holes. Just enjoy some time to heal."

"Understood then, will still travel with it just in case. Anything else Chief?"

"Well... yes. There is one thing. Please come around my desk Nick."

"Very funny Bogo, anyone smart knows that you stay on this side of the Chiefs desk."

"Nick... Just do as I say, okay?" Bogo raises a eyebrow, causing Nick to gulp some.

"Well okay, Chief..." Nick trails off, tucking his tail and weakly walks around it, standing near his boss.

"Nick, I want you to know that I respect you fully as a officer, and even before when I saw you working with Judy as a regular citizen. You are like the son i've never had in many ways, and wish I could have" Bogo suddenly says, pulling Nick close suddenly and gives a giant hug, picking him up and setting him in his lap.

"Woah chief, easy there. The heck?" Nick mutters, squirming a bit.

As bogo gently hugs Nick, a tear rolls down his eyes. "Really wish you could be here for the rest of both of our lives, but we both know that folks are in others lives for either long or short periods of time. In the meantime, I just hope it's long enough to really count?"

"Aww chief, you old mush ball" Nick squirms a bit more, but calms down and leans against his bosses chest.

"I mean it Nick. Very few officers who walk through the front door impress me. But you are very impressive in so many ways, some I haven't figured out yet. One day, we need to just sit down and talk in depth if that is okay?" Bogo asks, wrapping Nick in a tight hug then gently sets him down on the floor.

"Of course Boss, Umm Bogo" Nick says, confused a little but recovers and salutes.

"My door is always open, well kinda not tonight. Unless you want dinner with Wolfard. Odd bugger wants to come over and talk. Heh. Should be interesting with Judy around."

"Yeah, that it should be. Heh. He's usually good though, just will shock him a bit Nick, but he should recover quickly. Odd dog he is, but harmless"

"Well chief, i'm off then, thanks for being there for me even though i'm not exactly able to be fully at this time" Nick says, quietly walking over and hugs Bogo again, handing over his pawkerchief.

"Chin up chief, Roll Call is soon and can't let them see you like this, doesn't play well with your tough guy facade, eh old friend?" Nick smiles, brushing some tears off his cheek and nuzzles his hoof gently.

"Well, Take care big guy, give me a call when you want to come and visit, okay?" Nick smiles, popping on his sunglasses again and walks out the door closing it with a quiet click.

"God Nick. You crazy fox bastard, touching my heart like this" Bogo mutters, placing his head on his desk and weeping, wiping his eyes with his pawkerchief, then tucks it in his shirt pocket.

"Game Face Bogo... Just might need to borrow that saying Nick always mutters. Heh"

Nick walks up to the truck a while later, carrying a laptop and the items from his truck, knocking on the door as Judy unlocks it and scoots over.

"Hey Nick! How did it go in there?"

"Well, made Bogo all emotional and Wolfard wants to come over for some dinner tonight. Heh. Do have some time off though" Nick says, tossing everything up on the seat and climbs up onto the running board as Judy sets it all in the back seat.

"Well that's good Nick, and what? Wolfard wants to come over? Why? Guess I better hide somewhere."

"No need Judy, he'll be shocked i'm sure but Bogo assured me he's harmless. You are still a invited guest of mine, just as he is."

"Well, we can chat at my place, so let's head over there instead of sitting here?" Nick says, turning the key again, the familiar sound of the engine growling as a buzzer shuts off when the air system fills up, pushing the airbrakes button in, and steers it out of the lot to jump back onto the Interstate.

"So Nick.. where do you live exactly?"

"Well, it's a quiet little place about 90 minutes north west of here called Lathrop Wells. Big surprise isn't it, a fox wanting his own soltitude, eh Judy?" Nick smirks, glancing over at Judy as he continues shifting through the gears, bringing it up to the speed limit and holds steady.

"Oh cheese and crackers, it sounds like my parents farm. Heh. Well, at least it will feel comfortable in that regard."

"Ahh but Judy, while it does sound like that, you will be pleasantly surprised. Not what you are thinking old puff tail.

"Nick, that's!" Judy starts to say, getting cut off suddenly.

"Awwdorable? Thought so. Heh heh. Silly bunny" Nick mutters, flipping a switch for the Jake Brake as a loud growl echos through the cabin a few minutes later, Nick downshifting as he gets off at a exit to go north.

"Not what I was going to say, but sure. Heh. Guess it is a little puffy, haven't heard that since my younger brother said that quite a while ago now"

"Relax carrots, it's just humor. I could think of many more crude things to say, but it's not needed, you cute silly farm girl"

"Oh Nick... heh. Hardly cute, just a regular old bunny"

"Well, you are cute to someone Judy. One day, you'll find someone that likes you for who you are and settle down. That's going to take some work though, which is what I'm going to do my best on. Fix and repair the broken bunny to land a cute guy of her dreams"

"Oh Nick, stop it.. heh. You'll make me blush!"

"Without turning to look, bet you are already are silly goose. Just another 20 miles or so Judy, then we are at my humble abode" Nick says, passing a large truck stop on the right featuring a alien motif.

"Oh lord Nick, what the hell? Aliens? Oh god a Cathouse! Just where the hell do you live?" Judy says, wide eyed as the truck rumbles loudly to a stop, turning left and roars down the road again, gravel kicking up behind the rig.

"Told you I like my soltitude Judy, and no I don't partake in the cathouse. But if you want to, or need a job, I know the guy who runs it"

"Nick Wilde! Ugh... not me!" Judy growls, lightly punching him in the arm, but shrinks back as she realizes what she did after he grabs her paw.

"Easy now, no violence Judy. Heh, just a joke. I know you aren't like that" Nick mutters, fear in his eyes some but hidden by the sunglasses.

"Yeah, Mr Big likes his rural holdings also. Odd decision, but hey. Gotta spread the wealth and have it anywhere you can, I guess. Least they are regulated unlike most of the places" Nick says, snickering a bit.

"Boy, I just sound like I frequent em, but I don't. Just a part of my old life. Hustle is a hustle, no matter where it takes you"

"Ugh, Nick. You pimped out ladies?"

"Carrots... i'm insulted you would infer that. Just security work. It's their choice, not mine. And the respect you get if you decide to do that is unheard of, even for those who work in the big towers back in the core of zootopia. Just gotta get over the whole horizontal entertainment hangup. Heh."

"Nick... I have no idea how it all works. Sorry"

"Eh, most don't from the city. Surprised you don't know it, the Burrows don't have anything like that?"

"Maybe, Dad mentioned a place never to get near when I was younger, but never really needed to go to that edge of town"

"Well, it's called the oldest profession for a reason Judy. Better then the inner city troubles. It's legal here, so no need to bleat for a officer. Hah!"

As Nick trails off, he rolls down the windows, turning off the air conditioning and motions out the window while the truck makes it's final turn onto a paved road. "That's my house up there on the right. Nearest neighbor is about 14 miles away. Pretty nice huh?"

"Nick... heh. While it is quiet and nice out here, much warmer then the burrows even, it kinda looks dull a little compared to Zootopia."

"Well kinda Judy, the trick is making your own entertainment. Non Autonomous folks need not apply, and most don't bother or leave just as fast if they are dumb enough to make it this far. You've seen how rural it is coming in, the hot spot is the library we passed or the Alien gas station further back"

"I guess so... if it's so rural though, why is there power lines it looks like to your property?"

"Well, folks still need power here. I actually share with the neighbor 14 miles away, she didn't have power until I came here actually. Cost a bundle to run the poles and even more to run to her. But, well..." Nick trails off, turning into his property and rumbles down a smoothly paved road on the property.

As the truck pulls up to a large warehouse structure, He pushes a button as a door opens quickly, driving in and pulls the air brake button, which lets out a loud hiss and valve squeak removing his paw from the brake pedal, echoing around the building as he shuts the engine off and puts the door down.

"Welcome to my slice of life that took many years of hustling to achieve" Nick says, unlocking the doors and jumps out after grabbing everything off the back seat.

"Nick, it's impressive, very impressive" Judy says, her mouth agape as she takes everything in, noticing a large pool ribboned around the downstairs level, taking in a few stories above that, amazed it how large and densely furnished but open feeling it still is.

"Yep, everyone says that. Heh. And yeah, it's what you think. Hustle is a hustle. Vowed not to be stuck in poverty all my life back in Fox Burrows. Perhaps inviting old Chief Bogo isn't a good idea, he'll probably want to rent a room here. Heh. But hey, it's mine and all that matters"

"Nick... this all possibly can't have been acquired legally?" Judy mutters with a frown on her face.

"Judy, everyone is corrupt in this life. Rather then spend my waking moments thinking of what it took to get a lot of this, I just think to how what I did is mild in comparsion to bigger crimes out there. Would be a liar to say it was all roses to get to this point, but what seperated me from the real low of the low street hustlers is actually having ethics."

"Oh Nick, now that is amusing. Ethics with a Hustler? Oh lord, don't even" She starts to say, getting cut off with a sharp glare as Nick removes his sunglasses and takes his uniform shirt off.

"Judy... need I remind you that you are a guest here? I have a place in town you can sit in alone if you desire. No longer use it, but kept in case I didn't want to drive out here if work went too long at the ZPD. Don't make snap judgements without hearing all sides of the story, or have you not learned that yet, hmm?"

"Ugh... my dumb mouth again. Sorry Nick, I" Nick holds up a paw, shaking his own head.

"Like I said, can't accept your apologies yet. Don't even try. And what you just said doesn't help with that either"

"Anyway, moving on" Nick mutters, clearing his throat and pads over to a small couch overlooking a part of the ribboned pool. "Ethics... Everyone uses them. If you think Bogo himself is all squeaky clean, fat chance."

"He has to play dirty pool himself from simple HR Decisions to stuff we can't even comprehend. Anywhere there are animals, there are problems. Bar none. Case in point, you. This is my Utopia, and I brought you into it. Now I just started getting dressed down by a bunny who put me into the hospital and caused even far more reaching damage looong before that."

Judy hangs her head, not looking him in the eye, as she takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch when hearing his words.

"It's a small example, but still one. Had I not brought you here, wouldn't have had to hear that. Now think of Bogo, or anyone else in the city. Add in more and more animals, and you get what you just pulled here. Personality conflicts. Serious drama. Issues. The dark stuff. Murder, shootings, robberies and so forth."

"On the non serious end, Bogo is going to be dealing with a whole host of issues himself. Having to pick sides during a press conference. Dealing with personality conflicts. Hell, he dealt with a stoned off his arse Meerkat earlier petitioning him for a police detail, to guard a parade for the recent decriminalization of the good old green plant, long smoked in the back alleys and rooms of Zootopia from the mansion district down to burrows skid row"

Nick pauses for a moment, catching his breath and starts to speak again.

"Even me. I cause him problems and friction. Not my goal, but had I not been paired with you, well. Wouldn't be here. Funny how it works, huh?"

"Nick... I'm, sor, uhh I'll try my best not to do that again, okay?" Judy weakly says, weakly climbing over to sit closer to him.

"Judy... I wish you could just suddenly stop it, but it's engrained behavior in you. Much like my hustling is always engrained in me. Turning it off would cause me not to be a effective police officer, so it stays on."

"But I just remember those days are over since I have a job to defray some of my costs that can't be escaped from, even though in some ways it's not needed. Just makes me more legit in some ways. Technically..." Nick trails off, glancing down at Judy and picks her up, placing her into his lap and hugs close.

"Nick, I, what the hell?" Judy blurts out, Nick placing a paw over her lips gently.

"Judy. What I say after this point doesn't leave here, okay?" Nick says as Judy quietly nods, taken aback at his sudden behavior.

"We are both different sides of the spectrum Judy, and it's only fair you know my back story. Technically, I can more then afford my way in life. ZPD and it's wage is mere peanuts. Even Bogo and his extensive background check didn't turn this up about my past."

"Going back to Ethics, it's all in what you do. I quickly came to a cross roads when I started the hustle life. Could be a low brow fox still in the gutter hustling grannies for their purses, strung out on night howlers or could be more "ethical". Well, I took the higher road. Think about this. Which is worse?"

"Roughing up Grandma for her purse and stealing cars, dealing drugs outside a elementary school and getting the new generation of pups and kits strung out, or walking from that and aligning yourself with mob bosses who think the same way you do?"

"Crime is crime Nick, no matter how you look at it. It all needs to be dealt with and everyone brought to Justice"

"Judy... do you realize how more overloaded the court and jail systems would be? Hell, the big elephant in the room is "organized crime" no matter how you slice it, in many ways makes the ZPD's life easier."

"Oh lord Nick, now that is just stupid thinking, organized crime making a police departments job easier? Hah... and i'm a rich bunny from the backwater of Bunny Burrows"

"Judy, don't you remember something? I'm on the ZPD not because of my squeaky clean record, but because of my record with several chinks in it. No, it's not a hustle of mine. It gives me purpose and Bogo has a future ally, as limited as my shelf life is for my connections to the underworld. The real seedy underworld."

"Cathouses on the outskirts of this town or the low level transportation of off the books goods, transporting on the very interstate you rode over to come over is nothing, in comparsion to what really goes on. You saw the nighthowler mess, but there is far more out there no one even comprehends"  
"The cathouse was "illegal" in the eyes of the law until around the 1970's. Yet, there are still some out there operating unlicensed, yet they are mainly left alone by some sheriffs in the town realizing it would devastate income and subject the workers to far worse treatment."

As off the books as they are, they are still run like the legal ones, just the tax payouts flow, shall we say, differently" Nick coughs, smirking a bit as he changes the subject.

"So, fight it all you want, but there will always be problems, corruption and issues when groups of animals are put together. It's picking and choosing your battles that sets all that apart. Take heed of that advice when you get back into the ZPD. Let a small fry criminal go to gain access to the bigger problem"

"Think about it Judy. You drag me into your office at the station and give you information on someone selling Night Howlers to junior high/high school pups and kits. Do you clamp me in irons then? Hardly. From a tactical perspective, it makes no sense."

"I walk out the door, and you go on to run the seller in who then tells you about a supplier. Then the supplier sings like a canary that it was a crime boss who realized the easy money it was getting them hooked, then turning them into hookers with the allure of money for college."

"See, now you are closer to the source, if not near the source at that point. Arresting me early on could chill your future search, or put a damper on any future cases that may not even involve that particular case. Suppose I had information on the fictious murder of the Mayors kid?"

"Think I, or anyone will even get near your front door? Hell no. Pick your battles wisely Judith" Nick says, trailing off and sighs getting up.

"I'll be back Judy, Clawhausers coffee flows through me like a race horse then we'll talk some more, okay?"

"Take your time Nick. I'll think some on what you said while you answer the call of nature" Judy frowns, turning ideas over in her head as he scampers off to a kitchen area in the back of the building.

"Well Carrots, you still look like you are deep in thought" Nick suddenly says, returning about 10 minutes later having sneaked up on her carrying a tray with muffins and cartons of milk from behind.

"Oh cheese and crackers! Damn Nick, easy! Sneaking up on a Bunny is never good, like if I did the same to you!"

"I really doubt that Judy, you aren't weakened health wise like I am" Nick says, smirking and sets down the tray onto a table in front of the couch then takes a seat, sighing as he just relaxes in his foxeedo and a Strand Hotel and Casino tshirt.

"Actually, a Bunny overexcited can work themselves into a sudden heart attack Nick. It's happened to family members before" Judy frowns, picking up a muffin and sniffs it, picking a blueberry out and nibbles on it.

"Okay okay, i'll remember. Or just don't be so deep in thought silly bunny" Nick laughs, scooting close to her and wraps a paw around Judy's shoulder, sighing a bit.

"Well, time for the ground rules. Sick of talking shop, so time for a different form of shop. Heh heh"

"You are free to come and go as you want. Obviously, my temporary toy is off limits, but you are free to drive any of the vehicles laying around behind this couch. Apologies, they are all diesel powered trucks. Heh. But hey, fun is fun, transportation is transportation, right?"

"Just use which works for you. The Foxords are commonly more easily accessed by bunnies and rabbits, so just check the locker over there labeled "Foxords" for the controls needed. They are sorted by the last 5 of the VIN and truck color"

"Food, go nuts. It's mostly obviously K9 specific, but I still stock in veggies and such. If it doesn't play nice with you or it's all junk sounding, just let me know and we'll run a reefer truck into town and stock up. Or to your parents, whichever works."

"You know your diet better then me, unless you are a secret meat vampire? Guess I better put a neck block on the first few nights you sleep here, just in case? Ouch, hey!" Nick yelps, rubbing his arm and pushing Judy away some suddenly.

"Mmm, meat, fox meat. More! More! More!" Judy glazes her eyes over, reaching out to bite again lightly and starts laughing, losing the glazed over look.

"Nah, I eat some, but limit it. I'll figure out something out. Just in case though, keep your neck throughly washed though!"

"Heh... Touche, probably deserved that for a low joke" Nick smirks, pulling Judy back and wraps his arm around her again.

"Really isn't that many restrictions. Ask for anything you need, have friends over, family, etc. Controlling and strangling your life, especially considering my rural living situation isn't my style. Do note though that I am solitary by nature, the reasons for that should be obvious. Heh. Upbringing if it isn't?"

"If I am on the third level, that means stay away as harsh as it sounds. Whole place is my sanctuary technically, but when guests visit it's not good to eject them outside when I need to relax. So the top level is off limits. Here and the second level are free to run around"

Judy nods as nick takes a drink of some milk, then starts nibbling on another Muffin, setting it down and then removes his arm from around her.

"As for the old touchy feely and all that, It doesn't go past platonic Judy. As you know, I'm not interested in relationships at all if that isn't clear enough. Don't take me putting a arm around you as a sign that we are running down the wedding chapel aisle tommorrow."

"I just don't want to be cold and emotionless while you are healing mentally, so it's my only concession to your well being. Past that, it's no bueno for any form of deeper contact. Seek it however you want, go up to the cathouse for all I care even. Be the first from here over there in that capacity if you want. Yes, there are dudes there also. It's a well covered setup"

"Nick.. heh. You are weird, you know that? I've never met someone with stunted biological urges before"

"Well, it's easy considering my history, and after I got out of the hospital the first time, serious depression set in. It hammers me with a vengeance, but I just do my best to battle it. My, err urges are diminished fairly quickly as a result. Three months if you must know is my record for not, well doing anything. Anyway, moving on. Heh."

"Any issues crop up, we'll just deal with it head on. Understood? And you can only get thrown out of here if you physically and/or mentally seriously damage me. I won't stand for it. Thrown out just means I dump you at the cathouse and you call someone to pick you up, got it?"

"It won't be because you leave the fangpaste cap off, a pile of dishes in the sink or place live sharks in my pool. That's petty squabbles and not a kick outable offense."

"The Hell Nick? Sharks in the pool? Dare I ask?" Judy laughs, trying to envision it.

"Some Joke of Finnicks. Actually, that is a kickable offense, you can have the shark if you want, just needs to be reinflated" Nick says, smirking.

"Oh lord, I don't even want to ask. Wait, inflated?"

"Yep, it's near the garage door. Consider it your welcome gift if you want!"

"Quite all right, maybe I repurpose it as a pool toy or something. heh."

Judy suddenly goes silent, pondering a thought but just decides to get it out there. "Nick, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, if it's not too personal, still like my privacy."

"How come you have a hidden amount of money and never told Bogo? He mentioned offering to pay for your medical care. Wouldn't that, be well dishonest for not paying him back?"

"Well, as I said it's part of the old hustle lifestyle I had. As for paying him back, of course. It is dishonest to take it and run. When he comes for a meal, I'll have a check for him. Obviously it's hard to do anything when you are stricken to a bed."

"Don't be fooled, I am not a rich Fox. Got just enough to be comfortable. Insures taxes are paid and what utilities I have no choice on like propane. That has to be trucked in, since it's the sticks out here. The biggest expenses was actually getting the power lines and even fiber optics dragged out here. Gotta have my Pawflix and other goodies."

"I just retrofitted the building, it was existing on site. Used to be owned by a mining company that processed borax for resale from mines to the west. The pool is natural well water, got a lot of water rights. Fairly cheap in comparsion for most to get considering how no one really wants to live out here."

"My bank account just insures I don't have to worry about being poor ever again. Investments help keep it cushy naturally. Any other questions?"

"Hmm, I'd have to think. Can I get a tour so i'm not going into the wrong places?"

"Of course. The third floor as mentioned really is the only off limits place. Relax, nothing illegal or devious up there. Just my private abode since the rest is open to visitors/permanent or semi permanent guests for fairness reasons."

"Understood. I won't snoop around, Might be many things, but disrespectful like that isn't one of them. Privacy was key growing up where I did since there was so many of us. That was pretty much the only rule anyone young or old followed strictly. Sure mutiny if it got broken. Heh" Judy says, softly nuzzling Nick and leans against him.

As Nick talks, he softly massages Judy's back to calm her down a little from past events. "Gotcha. Well, this whole area is basically combining the Garage, exercise, general lounge and so forth. I do my own vehicle overhauls and repairs, sometimes earning extra cash when a farm to the south brings or I pick up broken equipment"

"It's one of the areas that I sunk the most money into. Brings me pleasure to a point, and also really have no choice since I chose this rural life. Closest thing you get to repairs here is the Wrecking yard we passed on the left turning on. And they just tow corpses of vehicles, fixing only their own. Someone elses if it's a dire emergency."

"There is a paint booth in the far corner hooked up to the outside and even exhaust provisions for reasons to run for long periods of time. I do have a outbuilding for the nicer days when I need a more "conventional" garage most are familiar with. Everything is fully air conditioned versus swamp cooled. Solar really cuts my cost down by about 60 percent. Heh."

"Probably too much info, so what else do you want to know about this area?"

"Hmm, actually my father would be jealous of it. He's always dreamed of a functioning garage. Repairs are done under a lean to, air conditioning is when the wind blows through it. Hah!"

"Well, maybe he should bring stuff here if it's a real big repair job. Long drive, but got a Foxord LTL 9k if he needs bigger stuff hauled. That's over there in the corner. Sometimes I use it as a daily driver, but it's not exactly comfortable for round the clock use unless really loaded down and working. What your father loaned me is certainly more comfortable for that, oh shoot" Nick trails off, pondering something.

"Dang it Judy, should I pay your father back for the cost of the rental?"

"Non sense, he called in a favor for it. The guy is providing it as courtesy to him. My father assists a lot of folks without accepting payment, so when he asks for a favor folks fall over themselves to assist him."

"Well okay... I'll foot the fuel bill, god knows it will balloon with trips. Heh. Hope it's unlimited miles!"

"Of course Nick, it's not a low budget rental car!"

"Point Taken. So, Let's continue. The Second floor is almost a mirror of the first sans pool. Oh, the pool is to the right against the other wall. Large enough a swim team can use if it wants. The wandering path is more along the lines of why not? It's big enough for a innertube to just laze around in. Pumps push you along. Has a deep end for big dives if you want. There is also a hot tub to just soak your worries away"

"Second level has living quarters for visitors, private restrooms for each and so forth. There are only three though, but they are beyond master bedroom sized. Luckily haven't had it filled to capacity. Heh. But that will kinda happen tonight when I get a visitor, Wolfard wants to visit so I invited him"

"There is a enclosed Theater room to enjoy movies and TV. Music also. Outside it has a setup for more casual viewing if a stuffy theater doesn't sound comfortable. Everything is wired for sound here and custom music can be selected for your room or the whole area. Beware my play list, it's weird. Heh. Just don't blare loud annoying music, i'm sorry to say like Gazelle. Never got her. Heh. But to each their own. Say, follow me why don't you?" Nick asks, scampering off the couch and quickly reaches a stair case, pointing up as Judy follows him.

"Talking about it isn't good when you can see it all. Plus, you get a over view from the second floor to enjoy and visualize it more. Then we'll head back down and look at the Kitchen and eating area, okay?"

"Sounds Good Nick. I love your place so far. More function over form, but reminds me of where I grew up. Never really cared for places that have too much design elements versus actual function"

"Well Judy, that's certainly the case here" Nick Says, walking over to a little platform that extends out over some, moving aside a small couch and motions around.

As Nick picks up Judy and holds onto her, he motions around and points out the kitchen underneath them "It's a good size, mainly taken up with cold storage. But does have a large prep area and stove."

"Well, let's head back downstairs and then I'm going to let you go and explore on your own. The past days at the hospital have tuckered me out, and I need my beauty rest"

As Nick heads down, yawning and stretching he stops off at a small table outside the kitchen and grabs a set of keys on a Strand Hotel key-ring and remote, handing them to Judy as he then enters the kitchen.

"Those get you in and out, don't lose them, naturally. Or getting in is hard when I am at work. Here's what you saw from above. Freezers are on the left, deep freezers on the right. Rest of the cooking goodies are in the middle. Any questions fluff before I fluff up myself and hit the ol' fox den?"

"No Nick, get some good rest. I'll find a comfy room and get settled in. Anything I can help with otherwise?"

"Sure, if you don't mind getting started on a meal for Wolfard visiting, there is a cookbook with specific recipes on the shelf. I'll make you something special when I wake up in a few hours in return for the assistance, okay?" Nick says, yawning even more and comes over to Judy, standing in front of her.

"Don't feel that you need to act as a house wife here, you need your freedom to heal and repair yourself also. Fully capable of taking care of myself, have been good up to this point so far. Night Judy"

Nick lightly pats her on the head, giving a kiss to her forehead and wraps his paws around her to give a giant hug. "See you in a few hours fluff"

As Nick climbs the stairs yawning and rubbing his eyes, Judy watches him and weeps gently when he disappears into a room and locks the door.

"In some ways, I don't deserve you Nick for everything I did. But thank you for giving me a second chance. I won't let you down" Judy says, softly smoothing out her clothes and goes to look at a bookshelf filled with books on cooking for various species.

" _Fine dining for Bunnies and Rabbits_? You never cease to amaze me Nick, the more I learn about you" A weak voice tinged with emotion says, grabbing a book on Casual Dining for K9's.

As Judy thumbs through the book, she looks around and notices a built in screen on the wall, tapping on it as a music window pops up, thumbing through and insuring it just plays softly in the kitchen, taps a song and quietly relaxes on the counter, thoughts far away as the music starts.

_It was an early morning yesterday_

_I was up before the dawn_

_And I really have enjoyed my stay_

_But I must be moving on_

_And I will go on shining_

_Shining like brand new_

_I'll never look behind me_

_My troubles will be few_

_Goodbye, stranger, it's been nice_

_Hope you find your paradise_

_Tried to see your point of view_

_Hope your dreams will all come true_

Judy quietly clutches the book in her paws against her chest, closing her eyes as the lyrics wash over her, a calm she has rarely ever experienced descending upon her spirit, deep down to her soul.

" _Today starts a new chapter in your life Judy, don't wreck it. You have a chance to make a difference and heal all your past wrongs...._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like it? Here's a explanation of everything mentioned in the chapter. Might have missed some, drop a note if it confuses you and it's not seen here.
> 
> Lathrop Wells is a actual place outside this universe, but today it is known as Amargosa Valley. Yes, what is mentioned in it aside from Nick's place does exist. My previous job had me heading out there a lot to fix and repair vehicles amongest other tasks.
> 
> The rest (farms, the access road Nick mentions to Bunny Burrows) is true to the area also. Borax was produced in the area also, Liberty was taken with the building though. No such thing exists except in a corner of my mind. 
> 
> The road to Nick's place? Most of them are actually dirt in the area. So some liberty taken there. The turn off to the town is paved though, until you get to "his place" in real life. Then it's dirt.
> 
> As for Nick's place, we all have our idea of a little corner of the universe to call our own. This is his, and maybe parts of what I desire is in it? Heh. Except the swimming pool design. Just wanted to add a unique feature into it. Think hard on what you desire to call your own part of the universe.
> 
> Here's the two sings featured in the story for today.
> 
> Beginning Song: Ace - How Long
> 
> Do we ever find out why Nick sings so well? Perhaps. Keep your ears perked, you may just learn one day.
> 
> Ending song: Supertramp - Goodbye Stranger
> 
> This one seemed fitting for a whole host of reasons.
> 
> Hope the story was good!


	13. Las Zorro Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update! This took 3 days to write. Hope it's good.

Many Hours later, Nick stirs awake in his soft cool bed, groaning as a phone goes off.

"Ugh, and here I was having a dream about cuddling someone for once" Nick mutters, eyes opening as he fumbles his paws around the phone, hitting a green icon.

"What? This better be good, you awoke me out of a rare dream state" Nick says tensely.

"Oh, sorry pal. Just calling to say i'll be running over some. Will be off at 2100 instead of 1800. Still looking forward to dinner if that is okay" Wolford says, remaining guarded some due to Nick's behavior.

"That's okay Wolford, i'll still be here. Apologies for being tense, not much of a animal for waking up. Heh."

"I can understand that, especially if it's peaceful sleep. Text me your info and i'll head over when i'm off work?"

"Sure, but plan on spending the night. It's out in the sticks. Bring your favorite plushie or blankie if you want" Nick smirks, reclining in bed some as he gently massages his chest, groaning a little at the itchy sutures.

"I'll hold the food over. Any requests?"

"Ice cold soda, of any type. Heh. Been craving it a lot lately"

"Gotcha, Plenty of Fox's around!"

"See you then Nick" Wolford says, hanging up and sighs, smoothing out his uniform and adjusting his shorts as he stands up and heads off to the records division.

As Nick stirs in bed, sprawling out again and tries to close his eyes, a familiar feeling descends down the front of his foxeedo and up to his brain. "Ugh, time to be a 9 year old again" He says, bolting off to the restroom and returns a few minutes later, tossing his shirt back on and pushes a intercom button to speak downstairs.

"Judy? You down there?" Nick asks, awaiting a reply from the lower floors.

After Nick went to bed, Judy finished cooking a meal and explored a little, picking out a well furnished room and fluffs up the bed and pillows, deciding to head back downstairs and spend some time browsing the vehicles inside, then goes back to the couch Her and Nick talked on earlier.

"Man, it's been a long day, should nap a bit before doing anything else" Judy yawns as she curls up on the couch, sniffing around and finding Nick's scent, gently burrowing into it some as she sighs.

"Wish I could curl around him, but that's a long way off. This will have to do" She says, quietly falling asleep and awakening a few hours later to her name being called.

"Huh? What the hell?" Judy yawns, stirring as she hears a voice from a intercom a few feet away, scampering over and toggles the switch.

"Yes Nick, what's up?"

"Come upstairs to the landing, want to show you something"

"Okay, be there in a few"

Judy scampers to the kitchen, opening a fridge and grabbing a bottle of coffee, grabbing a second one and then heads to the landing, noticing Nick standing there.

"What's up? Got some food made, but not sure what else to do"

"Bet you did a wonderful job, can't wait to see your cooking skills. Wolford will be by probably around 2130 or so, got delayed at work. In the meantime, Thought you would like to see something. Follow me through this door."

"You can access this pretty much anytime unless the secondary door at the top is locked." Nick says, tail swishing a bit as he notices a second bottle of coffee in her paws "Looking to get buzzed off the caffeine, or mind if I have one of the bottles you are holding?"

"Oh, hah. Nah, one of these should put me into a caffeine orbit for a while. Got you one to enjoy" Judy says, handing it off and starts to follow Nick up a set of stairs on the left through a door"

"What is it Nick? Isn't this part of your private area?"

"Technically, but I do leave it unlocked for those who may want to enjoy it when I am out and about, or asleep. Just remember it's the door marked Observatory. The first door is a entrance to my room."

As Nick opens the door he mentioned, a smaller staircase is revealed as he ducks some, tail swishing excitedly as he stands in the room, waiting for Judy to appear.

"Welcome to the observatory Judy. It's two levels, so technically there are 6 levels to this building. Well, I have a basement, so maybe more? Heh. Eitherway, welcome to it!"

Nick goes over and pushes a play button on a screen as music softly fills the room.

_Soft kisses on a summer's day_

_Laughing all our cares away_

_Just you and I_

Nick motions to another stair case as he opens a door, a warm but cool breeze descending down the flight of stairs, waiting behind for Judy to go first as he follows behind, opening the coffee and sips some, popping up next to her a minute later.

_Sweet sleepy warmth of summer nights_

_Gazing at the distant lights_

_In the starry sky_

_They say that all good things must end some day_

_Autumn leaves must fall_

_But don't you know that it hurts me so_

_To say goodbye to you_

_Wish you didn't have to go_

_No, no, no, no_

As Nick talks, music still softly plays from some hidden speakers near a small screen.

"Welcome to the Outdoor Observation Deck. Usually come here to overlook the area around my place, have a quite smoke or to reflect on something while gazing at the stars. Some comfy chairs in the corner, and downstairs is a telescope that can be brought up and programmed to find anything in the night time sky."

"As you can imagine, Vulpecula as well as Lupus is well tracked by me. Amongest others. Heh. Did you know there is a Constellation named Lepus? We can track it when it's darker if you want. But, it's hunted by Canis Minor and Major. Bonus viewing at least!"

"Wow, it's so peaceful up here Nick. Do you come often?" Judy asks in awe, standing up on a small platform and overlooking a valley tinged orange and red as the sun starts to slowly descend.

"More often then you can guess" Nick says, quietly coming up behind Judy and wraps his paws around her, nuzzling the back of her head gently.

"Woah Nick, easy, I might fall" Judy says, faltering at the sudden showing of a affectionate emotion from Nick.

"Relax, You would have to be thrown over the edge for that to happen. You are safe. I'm more at risk anyway due to my height in comparsion to you, and still do fine"

"Well okay, I'll trust you Nick. Just new to me is all" Judy quietly says, standing a little taller and looking over the valley, enjoying the far off hills quietly turning a darker red, then receding into darkness slowly.

As Judy sniffs the air and relaxes, Nick gently massages her back, softly nuzzling her head some more and gently kisses her shoulders.

"Nick, what are you doing? I thought you?" She starts to say, getting cut off as Nick holds up a paw.

"Like I said earlier, you still need to feel welcome and at ease. It's not a relationship. Just can't be cold and distant, even though I technically should be for what happened" Nick says, another song coming on as he pauses for a moment, massaging Judy's shoulders to further calm her.

_Emptiness is the place you're in_

_There's nothing to lose but no more to win_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

"Nick.. you have some real ecletic music tastes, you know that?"

"Of course Fluff. It became comfort to me to seek out songs that spoke to my soul, my only friend that wouldn't say the wrong thing no matter what. Dependable and always there. You know what's fun about a song that most don't realize?" Nick says, walking over to a raised portion of the deck and takes a seat, beckoning Judy to follow.

As Judy turns around, noticing Nick a few feet away beckoning, she walks over and crawls into his lap, gently resting her head against his chest, overlooking the valley again noticing a copper colored mountain in the distance.

"What's that Nick?"

"Most will just hear the song and place memories to it that are awakened when they hear it next. Which is okay, nothing wrong with it. However, technically it is one of the few things on this planet that remains exactly the same as it was created. Coast to coast, car to your shower, or a train ride, you are hearing the same rock solid original creation."

"One of the unique things about a recorded song, is the intrinsic value of the memory you place on it literally follows every where you hear it"

As Nick finishes speaking and falls silent, Judy Shivers a bit as she digests his words.

"That's, Spooky, Nick. I've never thought of it like that before. But i'm in awe, no one has ever explained it like that before. They say music is part of the soul, but that is cliche. I love your explanation better!"

"Thanks Judy, Foxes have a lot of time to think on subjects most don't in our downtime due to our nature. You've barely scratched the surface. Careful, it's Wilde what my brain thinks about." Nick says with his trademark smirk.

"Oww, oww Nick... that's a terrible pun. Heh"

"Perhaps, we can be legendary in that area also Judith" Nick sighs, tucking the bunny in his lap into a ball and softly hugs as the last of the suns rays sink into the horizon, twilight slowly coming up as he glances at his wrist watch.

"Almost 1925, Wolford will be off in a while" Nick says, quietly stroking your soft fur and ears.

"Guess we better get going?"

"Nah, he's still got about an hour and a half. We have time to relax."

"Nick, can I ask you something real private?"

"Hmm, depends on what it is, but sure. I may or may not answer it"

"Well, heh. How to ask this without sounding depraved or encroaching where I shouldn't." Judy ponders outloud, sighing and finally breaking her silence.

"Nick, Are you well, how to put this. Into Guys?" Judy asks, ears flattening a bit as Nick stops massaging her back and lifts his paws off her.

"Huh... Doozy of a question, don't you think Fluff? Does it really matter?"

"Sorry Nick, I just have been wondering. Didn't mean to cause any issues."

"No, it's okay Judith. I, well, honestly don't know. The idea of being deeply close, if you catch my drift beyond just simple romance is very scary and not my thing. Especially with females, but both. Sorry, that sounds like a oxymoron. Heh"

"No, it's okay Nick. I fully understand."

"It's a tight rope i've always walked. Putting aside my past, had some flings with both sexes that really went nowhere. In some ways, probably lean emotionally towards liking guys more. Sex, well. Not really my thing. That takes a deep bond no one ever offers in what feels proper to me."

"That's my short coming though. Watching my parents duke it out emotionally with their verbal abuse towards each other doesn't help that in many ways."

"And not even trying to have a fling, just tried be a nice guy with a lady once ended up with her insulted that my love of the guys, was a personal affront and insult that she couldn't have me, so she tried to get me to basically switch camps." Nick eye rolls, looking up at the rapidly star filling sky.

"So, does that mean you like them or what Nick?"

"Judy, I can't still fully answer that. It's very complicated. I have more answers on the afterlife then my own core self, and it's place in the order of society from the usual angles everyone else already knows."

Judy slicks her ears back, resting gently against Nick's chest as she ponders some thoughts.

"Oww, hey Judy, careful. Still tender after the surgery, okay?"

"Sorry Nick, just... I feel sad you never have experienced love before"

"Eh, some get lucky. Some get to have a family like yours, at least I assume your family is okay compared to mine"

"We have our squabbles, but sadly yes, it's better then yours. Always a support system even if someone is bad. We have kicked some out before to preserve the core family unit."

"Oh well. What happens, happens. At least I have my own sanctuary now. Hard earned, but still able to be called my own" Nick says, drifting off and taps a screen to play another song.

_Blue sky, Sunshine, what a day to take a walk in the park._

_Ice cream, Day dream, till the sky becomes a blanket of stars._

_What a day for pickin' daisies, and lots of red balloons._

_And what a day for holdin' hands and bein' with you._

"Hah! Nick? You are a cheesy romantic for someone that isn't much into love"

"Eh, songs just speak to me for whatever reason when I hear them. Everyone is different in that regard" Nick says, as his phone screen lights up next to him.

"Hmm, Wolford is off work now. Forgot to send him the gps info so he can get here" Nick says, firing them off and turns the phone upside down, glancing up at the sky getting darker as more stars come out.

"Well Judy, we should probably head downstairs and start prep for our guest arriving, unless you want to stay here and relax?"

"Actually Nick, Since the hospital, I've been hearing mention of the afterlife a lot from you, and even the Mayor talked about it some. What exactly is up with that?"

"Heh. Judy, Judy, Judy. Of all the things to ask. Well..." Nick trails off, sighing and glances up into the sky as he nervously taps on the screen to bring up another song.

_Stand up in a clear blue morning_

_Until you see what can be_

_Alone in a cold day dawning_

_Are you still free? Can you be?_

_When some cold tomorrow finds you_

_When some sad old dream reminds you_

_How the endless road unwinds you_

"Sorry Judy, this is making me anxious and music helps with that. Stare down death enough, starting at an early age locked in a closet suffering the first of many heart attacks certainly causes answers to be seeked. Ironically, to seek answers of this magnitude is a form of punishment. For religion to claim it the source of comfort and answers when giving the opposite answer..."

"Attended church some growing up, but really went in earnest after my incident at the junior rangers meeting. Instead of getting consoled and having it explained to me what exactly happens when you die, had the misfortune of running into a speciest, well.. it sounds cliche Judy, but I swear I'm telling the truth. A speciest hare" Nick chokes on the words, looking down at the floor.

"This, man of the cloth had the gall to pretty much tell me I am damned to go to hell because of my species. Ironic, as small as the numbers of us foxes in the church was, we still added a decent amount to his congregation. Needless to say, my parents stopped taking me after I explained what he said. Word slowly got around and others dropped out."

"Guess it's okay to accept tithes from a fox, but just don't answer their questions or fulfill their spiritual needs? Heh. Typical of religion really as a whole. I tried seeking out answers elsewhere about 10 years after that, still had no luck. Least the speciest behavior was lesser then, but still a ghost in the halls."

_Don't you know by now_

_No one gives you anything?_

_And don't you wonder how you keep on moving?_

_One more day your way_

"Nick... Wow, I had no idea just how deep your suffering has gone. And from such a young age, no one should have to live like that"

"Eh, Carrots. Life isn't all roses for us. Technically, even you had a pretty bad life. You got trained in specieism and it continues, well to this day. The only difference is you still had a support system, as shaky as it was. I didn't get so lucky. In and out of the home, there was none. Hence, well this" Nick waves his paws around the property he sits on.

"I made it myself. Took a lot, and sometimes I need my head examined for inviting folks in, but my own sanctuary like what I am in now, helps and what is beneath my paws helps even more. What good is hoarding a safe place when it can possibly help others?"

"Anyway, thanks for your concern but I slowly have adapted armor to it. Mainly my belief in the afterlife. Since all the "classic" sources to seek it out failed, I pretty much resigned myself to putting my own paws on the ground about it. Discarded a lot of quackery or outright knowledge that didn't sit well, but the answers started coming in."

"Even before I became a cop, I had aspects of my life that mirrored being one. Now and then, they still do happen. Behind the outdoor garage I mentioned, under a canopy sits a combo fire engine and ambulance. The county was running ads looking for volunteers due to the rural nature of the area, so naturally I volunteered. Can't escape my desire to assist others, even though never really got it myself growing up. And still don't."

"Eitherway, got dispatched one day to a severe wreck not too far away at the cat house/gas station we passed earlier. Coyote driving a semi fell asleep coming east and a car full of border collies turning south misjudged the distance of the truck and, well.. You can imagine the rest. Parents killed instantly, a teenager and his younger brother survived the intial wreck at least"

"Did manage to stabilize them initially, but being that air support was still a hour out, the ending was not favorable for either of them. Oddly, They both became real quiet and started talking about a afterlife. Real heavy subject for both of them, a 8 year old and a 16 year old? I learned a lot that day."

"In some ways, it really reinforced my beliefs in the afterlife, and also made me even calmer during crisis situations. Always had been, but that really reinforced keeping a cool head during a major event. As long as it isn't personally directed at me, can keep my emotions lidded to the point of being considered eerie by others. Even my core self lately has been armored more, recent events helped that even."

"Nick? Did they die?" Judy asks, weeping a little and looks up at his eyes, a far away look in them.

"Well, yeah. Younger brother went first, his older brother not too long after. They did report their parents called them, reporting a peaceful feeling overtaking them, no more pain. I did get thanked for doing the best I could, and it made me thirst for even more knowledge on the subject. As odd as it sounds, I do see the whole family standing in the road or off of it now and then smiling when I drive by."

"They even come by now and then here, just to check in. That incident really put me on the path of seeking out information, so I started volunteering for more shifts. Some nothing happened on, some involved elderly slip and falls, overdoses, natural deaths, and so forth."

When I did get to experience what some had to say, it was very eye opening. I started compiling them into books I keep, and it's also allowed me to explore more of my own thoughts and feelings on it. Have you ever had any thoughts on the afterlife Judy, or experiences?"

"Honestly Nick, i've thought about it a little, but not much. Religion in my family is kinda practiced in quiet corners. We don't prohibit it, but it's not exactly easy to put the whole family into a church. One Warren would overwhelm a building, let alone putting all the ones around the burrows into a building!"

"Anytime you have more questions, feel free to ask. No need to rush on it though, i'll still be here and it's not the type of questions you hurry on anyway. Anyway, not to cut this short, but wolford should be arriving in a little bit. Time to go prep the food for his visit!" Nick says, getting up and scampers down to the lower floor, going through a door.

"See you downstairs Judy, gotta use the restroom then I'll pitch in!" Nick says as the door closes.

"Gotcha Nick!" Judy says, shaking her head some and walking down the staircase, entering the lower level and heads down another flight, processing all she has learned.

"Poor Nick, he's had it rough all his life. Ashamed I added to it, wish I had never done what I did at the press conference or after it with what I know now. I need to find a way to make it up to him. More then just a truck he can enjoy" Judy says, getting to work pulling out dishes and other items as Nick quietly stands on the stairs, hearing Judy talk to herself.

"Wow, I think she is turning the corner on her behavior. Heres hoping she continues. The world needs good in it, not bad" Nick quietly utters, padding down the staircase, having slipped on some tan shorts to be more presentable for Wolford.

"Hey Judy! How can I help?" Nick says when entering the kitchen, startling her and she starts to drop a dish, Nick quickly grabbing the dish before it breaks on the floor. "Wow, that would be a shame to lose. Mmm, how did you know turkey macaroni and cheese is a predator favorite?"

"Ohh, err Hi Nick! It was err, in a cookbook you have here. Thought it would be a good thing to make, just a lot more meat then I am used to for a recipe!"

Nick laughs, beeping Judy on the nose "Well yeah, it's a staple of a fox and wolf diet silly. It's too bad you can't have some?"

"Well, I can, just might be hugging a toilet or worse for far too long. It's not good for us, you should know that Nick since I spotted a cookbook on yourself about rabbit/bunny cooking!"

"Of course I know that Judy. But in my travels, I discovered that it is possible for you to eat more meat then usual if you take a special enzyme pill. Still better to be limited in your consumption, but it is possible. You'll find it in the fridge next to the eggs if you want. Just put it back when you get one, has to be kept cool."

"Nick, why keep the pills around if you don't get bunnies and such visiting often?"

"Actually, I do. That neighbor I mentioned nearby? I technically help him out a lot. He runs a large orphange for kids who got abandoned by their parents or worse. When I moved out here, he was struggling with subpar power connections to the grid, but finances didn't allow a upgrade."

"Since I had a decent amount allocated to power upgrades here, I paid extra to get a line dragged down his way. Also sneaked in internet since he couldn't afford that either. Gotta spread the wealth and all, especially to a deserving setup as his"

"Nick, you never cease to amaze me. In the face of adversity and animals like me, err society in general treating you wrong, you give so freely of yourself."

"Don't be fooled Judy, I have my moments where I want to go nuts myself. But having this property and the ability to comfortably call shots makes it eas" Nick starts to say, cutting off as a door bell rings.

"Continue that thought in a moment, Wolford is here" Nick says, scampering to the front door as he hits a button to rotate through a music play list and opens the door at the same time.

_Dusty words lying under carpets_

_Seldom heard_

_well must you keep your secrets_

_Locked inside hidden safe from view_

_Well, is it all that hard_

_Is it all that tough_

_Well, I've shown you all my cards now isn't that enough_

_You can hide your hurt_

_But, there's something you can do_

"Wolford! Welcome to El Zorro Casa!" Nick says, opening the door wide and motions inside, closing it as the wolf walks in, glancing around.

"Good grief Nick, how much does Bogo pay you? This place is a mansion!" Wolford glances around, jaw dropping at all the vehicles and a new truck sitting inside.

"Wait, are you running some kinda scam on the ZPD?" Wolford says, eyes narrowing.

"No, not a scam. Just part of my past, well ongoing previous life. Nothing here is embezzled from the ZPD funds or anything. Besides, you know I am still a rookie. Rookies can't amass this much in such a short amount of time. I'll explain over dinner if you want" Nick says, holding out his paw.

"Take your coat?" Nick asks.

"Oh sure, sorry. Just... wow, it's crazy here. That's a pool? Good lord." Wolford mutters, sniffing the air and narrows his eyes.

Nick sets the coat on the couch, then turns around and notices the Wolf narrowing his eyes.

"Something the matter? Shouldn't smell in here, it's clean!"

"Well, I smell a good dinner, smells like Turkey Macaroni and Cheese with cajun seasoning and pepper, but I also smell... something familiar. What, why is there a bunny here?"

"Oh, that. Well, told you I have a guest now"

"But of all the guests, her? Is this a joke Nick? Did you not forget her press conference? The fact she tried to kill you on your first day?" Wolford snorts, stopping as Nick holds up a paw.

"Yeah, I know all that. I know what she did to all of us predators. However, she ended up in the hospital ironically. I decided to forgive her and mentioned to Bogo that I would take care of her until she got well again. She's in better shape then me, so don't worry I am tending a cripple"

"Judy? Can you come out here?" Nick asks.

"Oh cheese and crackers" Judy mutters, having overheard the conversation.

"Uhh, coming Nick!" a voice squeaks from the kitchen, shyly emerging a few minutes later.

"Umm, hello there Wolford" Judy shyly says, slinking behind Nick, but Nick dodges that and stands near Wolford instead.

"Surprised Nick even associates with you, for what you did"

"Umm, Nick? I thought you said?" Judy says, getting cut off by Nick as he motions for Judy to leave the room.

"Wolford... Go easy on her. She is making strides compared to others I have had the misfortune of dealing with. I told her that you are more accepting then most, since Bogo told me you would be fine"

Wolford sighs, shaking his head. "Well, okay... I just feel horrible what she did to you not once but twice. Hasn't been pretty either considering i'm a predator, but took a lot less then you"

"That's the spirit. She would be still laying in the hospital if I thought she was full of shit Wolford. Don't worry, I can hold my own around her, as weakened as it is somedays"

"Judy? We are coming into the kitchen now" Nick says, rushing in as his stomach growls.

"I haven't eaten since 0800 this morning, and it feels like it" Nick grumbles, taking a seat at the table as Wolford sits next to Judy sitting at the table.

"Uhh, hi there Wolford?" Judy mutters, starting to get up as he motions to sit down.

"Hello Judy. Relax, i'm just hungry and stressed from work. And I'll have to admit, mad at you for almost killing Nick. The whole department knows."

"I figured as much.. Sadly, it's going to take a lot of repair to fix what I did, if it's even possible. That I can't answer"

"Well Judy, I wish you the best of luck in your healing. Nick's a good guy, he should be able to help a lot. If I can help in anyway, let me know. As a predator, your press conference hurt, and I thought that I almost lost Nick when word got out, but it's probably better to give you a chance to heal then write you off"

"Thanks Wolford, I'll be here for a while, so i'm easy to find. Heh" Judy weakly smiles, raising a eyebrow with the way he is talking but puts on a poker face again.

"So, is everyone hungry? Let's eat!" Judy says, pulling the top off the pan and waves a paw over it.

"Fit for two hungry predators! Just keep your muzzles on your plate, not me, okay guys?" Judy smirks.

"No guarantees Carrots!" Nick snickers, digging into the pan and fills his plate up, frowning for a moment.

"Almost forgot Judy! You need something also!"

"Nick, i'm fine, I took one of the pills you said"

"Nonsense, you still need something to feel at home. Let me go get it!"

Nick returns a few minutes later, unwrapping a bowl and places it in front of Judy.

"At the orphanage, there are some bunnies who always crave a salad. I sourced a bunch of ingredients and found a way to make it feel like a protein packed salad, without all the kidney and other distress you bunnies get from protein."

"I've never seen them plow through a whole bowl of it so quickly, Worse then me and Wolford at a buffet during ribs night!"

"Oh lord Nick, you eat at the same place I do? Heh. Figures, it's a good deal" Wolford snickers, putting some food on his plate also.

"Nick.. Thanks, you didn't have to, really"

"Nonsense. I always keep it around to assist the bunnies up the road, Dean gets tired of cooking so if I can assist him in a small way, it's a good thing. And if you really like it, go nuts. I've got three bowls in there, can make more if you really develop a appetite!"

"Oh, while I am up Wolford, anything to drink?" Nick asks grabbing a bowl for Judy and returning.

"Hmm. Do you by chance have Fox's grape soda?" Wolford asks, Judy laughing a bit.

"What's so funny Judy?" Wolford eye rolls, snorting at her.

"Isn't that a little, well odd asking a fox if he has a soda like that?"

"Of course, Wolford. And does a bunny hop in the woods?"

"Touche Nick, Touche" Everyone laughs as Nick vanishes and returns with three glasses of soda, setting some near Wolford and Judy.

"Dig in everyone, or I will eat your food and nibble on Judy's ears!"

"Hey! I'm not food!"

"Guess again, I can't tell the difference between what is on off a plate when i'm in the hunger zone!"

As everyone gobbles their food down, finally slowing down, Judy breaks the silence.

"Good heavens Nick, i've had protein before in limited amounts, but this whole salad tastes like the real thing! And then some! Hell, i'd say even better!"

"When you get hungry next, let me make you a fresh batch. You'll love it even more then!"

"Heavens Nick, I had no idea you would fatten me up with such a good meal. I should get your recipe and kidnap you to cook it anytime" Wolford sighs, undoing his belt a little and pats his tummy.

"Actually, I didn't cook it. Yours truly did next to you" Nick says, reclining back in his chair a little, sipping the rest of his soda.

"Dang Judy, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Eh, nothing special. The only difference is the meat. Used to cook big batches of that in my Warren growing up all the time."

"Eh, say what you will Judy, but that added 400 lbs to my frame and i'm not the slightest bit unhappy" Wolford laughs, rolling off the chair comically and stumbling to the living room.

"Oh Nick, almost forgot. Got something in my truck, will be right back, okay?"

"Sure, just unlock the bottom lock when you go out to get back in" Nick says, scooping up dishes and chases Judy away from them.

"You cooked, I'll clean up. Go relax in the living room, i'll be out in a few minutes"

"Okay Nick, can I get some more soda?"

"Sure, the dispenser is in the corner. No need for ice if you want, the mixture is kept chilled slightly above freezing"

Wolford returns a few minutes later, hiding something behind his back as Nick saunters out to the couch, the sounds of a dishwasher coming from the kitchen.

"Ugh... still so fat from Dinner, you are hired Judy. Keep the pasta dishes a-comin" Nick collapses on the couch, spreading out and yawns, sitting up as Wolford sits on a opposite corner.

"So, what's up Wolford? You didn't just come out for some of Judy's famous cooking and to gawk at my home. Something on your mind?" Nick asks, watching the wolf intently.

"Well, err, I uhh, wanted to give you something for your first day on the force Nick." Wolford quietly says, producing a box from behind his back and gingerly hands it over to Nick.

"Oh, wow Wolford. Really? And the occasion is?"

"Well, Thought it was neat that the force was going to get our first Fox. Became disappointed though at the Press Conference when I saw you crumple up your application and walk out the door. Was hoping to give this to you on your first day, but well... You know the rest" He says, glancing at Judy who slicks her ears back in shame.

"Go ahead and open it Nick, it's custom for you" Wolford says, sitting back and yawns, stretching his arms and cracking his back as he relaxes on the couch "Heh, if this couch goes missing, just bill me directly. So comfy and soft compared to my cinder block of a couch. Is the door wide enough to get it out?" He smirks, watching Nick remove a statue from the box and unwrap it.

"Is, this a award Wolford? The heck am I looking at?"

"Yes, a award Nick. Commonly given to folks when they reach certain milestones, This one is special. I found the provider of them and they offered to make a special one of a fox instead of a generic species. Myself and a few other anonoymous folks pitched in to get it made for you"

"Wow... it's so, heavy... Damn, this must have cost a fortune to make?"

"Actually, cheaper then you think even with the custom mold. Did you see the base?"

Nick holds it up, weeping as he notices the plaque screwed to it.

"For Exemplary Fortitude When The Odds Have Been Against You – Nick Wilde Class of 2017"

"Damn, Wolford... I'm not supposed to be crying, it's just dust in the room. Yeah, dust... Or bunny dander" Nick says, hanging his head as he slumps his shoulders, the statue starting to fall as Wolford and Judy both dash for it, grabbing it before it drops and sets it on the table, hugging Nick close.

"Nick, i'm so sorry. Didn't mean to cause stress and make you cry, considering your heart condit" Wolford starts to say, getting cut off as Nick wipes off his nose and eyes with his shirt.

"No no, it's okay. Just... rarely has anyone done something so nice for me. I assist others and expect nothing in return, not to be given something for anything I do. Besides, I exactly haven't done anything except get a broken body and a string of hustles in my past. How does that qualify me for anything but what I have now?"

"Nick... Let me tell you something. A certain guy in the department put me on the case one day of researching your past to see if you actually qualified for being allowed into the ZPD. While you have some black marks, mainly related to your underworld connections, as odd as it sounds that didn't disqualify you."

"It became obvious that you walked a fine line when you did go to the dark side, if you will. Or whatever term is easier to say. The few standouts that couldn't be confirmed in your past really solved some problems with the department that had been plaguing them, so Chief, err the anonymous guy decided to overlook that." Wolford says, stopping.

"I need to get a drink, be right back. Is there still soda?"

"Yes, I'll go get it for you Wolford. Stay put and comfort Nick" Judy says, vanishing into the kitchen.

"So, the background check really didn't notice anything out of the unusual except those occurences."

"Oh, well I didn't do any of it. Honest. I knew about the plans, but there is a lot you learn about that is true of any job. Off the books or not. Hell, we know a lot of stuff the public does at the department and we know that we can't" Nick starts to say, Wolford holding up a paw.

"Easy Nick, you aren't being grilled. You wouldn't have a uniform in your room now if you didn't get thought of as a asset. Eitherway, I saw it all. The troubled life you have, even today. And your selfless behavior even when it is against your very soul. I mean, taking Judy on?"

"Most I know would be sending her deep into the ghetto with a empty tranq gun and no backup. But instead, her she is being healed by you, someone that has never been healed during his troubled life. That's why I worked with a few folks to get you this statue. It doesn't undo your hard life, but we hope it provides a small measure of comfort if things ever got hard?" Wolford says, placing it in Nick's paws and gently hugs him.

"Besides, it's not just about the statue. As I researched you more, I found myself... Oddly interested in really getting to know you. As a friend. You seemed like the type of guy I would have hung around with in my younger years, and even now. Well, nothing says we can't know each other now, even though we never did while younger?" The wolf says, slipping his paw into one of Nick's.

Nick flattens his ears, going wide eyed as he stammers, confused at what is happening.

"Umm, Wolford? You think I am?" Nick mutters, pulling his paw out of the wolves.

"Oh geez Nick, i'm sorry. I don't know your sexuality. Just that I feel bad your life has been hard so far. I know my sexuality, thought maybe you were the same" Wolford trails off, scooting over on the couch as Judy returns, taking a glass of soda and nods a weak thanks.

"Geez guys, what happened out here? It's all tense feeling" Judy says, sitting on the table and sips some cherry cola from her own glass.

"Uhh, nothing Judy. Think Nick is still not feeling emotionally well" Lies the wolf, hanging his head as Nick glances up, sniffling some.

"No, it's not that... I'm just, well confused about something" Nick says, glancing over at Judy, shaking his head as Wolford starts to get up, but sits back down and looks away ashamed.

"Oh cheese and crackers, Wolford is?" Judy starts to say, glancing over at him.

"Yeah... I am Judy. And I just hurt Nick"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just... Not that type of approachable animal, you know? My history and all. Closeness is difficult, a alien concept to me"

"Nick, can we talk in the kitchen?" Judy asks, tugging anxiously on Nick's paw and tries to drag him away.

"Not now carrots, I don't need" Nick starts to say, getting cut off as Judy drags him.

"Oww, oww, easy Judy. I'm still healing and all" Nick mutters, stumbling some as his agitated tail flicks, disappearing into the kitchen and closes the door tightly.

"What Judy? Does this really need to be talked about now?"

"Actually, yes. Remember your talk earlier about how you are unsure of what you would want to date? Well, here's a giant sign from the universe. Who else would travel 100 miles to your doorstep and not only offer a gift, but also went to bat for you with Bogo and others in the force so you could have a job?"

"For once, someone is looking out for you. Think of it as what the Junior Rangers should have been" Judy says as Nick Cringes.

"Ugh, don't say that please, it still hurts."

"Well Nick, it's true. Think about it. Everyone is coming together in ways you didn't expect to insure you got to join the force. Sadly, I faltered pretty quickly with my press conference and later behavior" Judy starts to say, getting cut off by Nick.

"But you are making amends. You've been wonderful today for example. Your dinner was a big hit. Slow and steady wins the race Judy"

"I know Nick, just wish I could do more. That I hadn't done what I did. Either way, now isn't the time for that. Go spend time with Wolford. He's going to be tired and not in any shape to drive back, so let him stay the night. Maybe in your room if you don't mind, and he doesn't."

"Judy, I"

"Don't overthink it Nick. Go spend time with him. See where it goes. Worst that happens is you find out real quick sharing the bed with a guy isn't your thing and he sleeps in the extra room?"

"Boy, you bunnies drive a real hard bargain. Heh. Okay okay, I'll go talk to him. There is a small staircase in the back of the kitchen that goes upstairs if you don't want to disturb him and I. Perfect for sneaking midnight snacks if you want also, like a juicy cheeseburger, Oww!"

"Heh, I've never tried a cheese burger Nick. Might just have to now" Judy laughs, blowing off her balled up fist and smirks, vanishing off into the back of the kitchen.

"Don't overthink it Nick! Just let go and see where it goes" Judy says, vanishing up a flight of stairs as Nick hyperventilates a little, clutching his chest and whimpers.

"Ugh, god.... This is so weird, talking to a guy rather then a lady. What am I thinking?" Nick mutters, rubbing his chest and opens the kitchen door, walking out and taking a seat next to Wolford.

"So, umm... Sorry about that. I, just... close contact is hard for me. Especially, with, well another guy." Nick mutters, slicking his ears back and looks away ashamed.

"It's okay Nick, I understand. Don't mean to cause any problems. Just thought, well you might be"

"Gay? Honestly, I have no idea Wolford. Have never had any luck with the ladies, but don't exactly seek out relationships either. Certainly doesn't feel right though. Too much drama for me. Have had more luck with guy friends anyday over women, that's for sure."

"Well Nick, Just want you to feel better is all. I just took on searching your past to assist the department as something to break up the boring work that is beat work, but discovered that getting to know you would be more interesting. Felt bad when I read about what happened in the Junior Rangers with you." Wolford says, Nick stiffening as he shakes his head.

"Ugh, not in the mood to relive that again. But why was that not sealed? Most records from youth are sealed after they become a adult."

"Well, they did it again near 18 in a different jursdiction. That time the judge threw the book at them hard. It stayed as a open file because of the act happening again. And Nick, there is something else about that you should know." Wolford trails off, sliding next to Nick and hugs him close.

"I felt bad for you, because, well, the second time they did that, it was to me. Not lying. I was 13 then, now i'm 23, almost 24." Wolford sniffles, trailing off and hangs his head in shame.

"Good heavens, they got to you also? Those mother fu" Nick Growls, clenching his fists as his heart rate picks up.

"Woah Nick, calm down. Don't give yourself another heart attack over it. They got expelled from the chapter in town here and kicked out. Problem is, their record for whatever reason didn't follow to another chapter. I suspect also there was some paw greasing going on, some of the kids have well connected parents. Not from your ill fated chapter, but the other one."

"Frank wanted them gone real quick, so he saw they left faster then they arrived. But somehow, a paperwork "mix up" happened and it never went to the junior rangers head office. Enter me, probably like you, excited and thrilled to be joining the Junior Rangers. My parents finally scraped up enough money to get me to join by 13, little did I know trouble awaited me."

"I can only imagine what you endured. The report only mentioned a N. Wilde pawcuffed and left in a storage area for a certain amount of days and suffering serious medical damage, left to soil himself. Me? I got muzzled and pawcuffed, then thrown into a bricked off area outside during a hot day."

"Luckily, or not? I was found the next morning by a groundskeeper who arrived to mow the field. Not without my own damage though. I wet and soiled myself from the fear and shear anxiety of being muzzled and pawcuffed. Certainly more sloppy with me then you." Wolford trails off, sniffling a little but hugs Nick tight, tracing a claw over his tender chest.

"I suffered no physical effects like you did. Well, not entirely. I still have problems with the restroom now and then, but no major physical effects like your poor heart took."

"Wolford? This is all well and good, but do I really need to be reminded of what I lived?" Nick growls, flicking his tail in agitation.

"Sorry Nick, just wanted to say I fully understand what you went through, and it sounds like you don't believe me."

"Well it does feel a little cliche that you come to me about this, feeling a kinship because of a supposed incident similar to mine" Nick snaps, glaring at the wolf.

"Ugh, I don't mean for it to come off as fake Nick. Here, since you don't believe me, I printed out the police report and attached is their mugshots. When I got out, I turned them in and saw that they got sent to prison. They are still in prison ironically, the judge felt it was a heinous enough crime for what they did to both of us."

"By the time they got to me, it was considered by the court enough of a intent to show they had the ability to commit far more serious crimes due to their age" Wolford sighs, removing a stack of papers from his pocket and giving it over to Nick.

"Here, everything you need to see that I am not lying" Says the wolf, sitting back on the couch and reclines back, staring at the ceiling.

As Nick carefully takes the papers eye rolling, he reads over them and gets shocked at what is contained in the documents.

"Damn Wolford, you weren't kidding when you said they came after you. And here I am, weakened by being in a air conditioned storage closet in comparsion to your being stranded in a outside equipment storage area" Nick shakes his head, Wolford cutting him by slipping a paw onto his shoulder and into one of Nick's paws.

"Nick, don't judge yourself by what I went through. We all experience it differently. Why your body failed you and caused the problems you have today, only you know. Or perhaps you don't. If I could switch with you, I would. But not possible. Somehow having a panicked need to hit the restroom would be better then heart problems that strike without warning?"

"Anyway, Good grief, I am so drained from work today. Well, I probably should get going at some point, got a long drive back to the city" Wolford yawns, stretching and popping his bones, then stands up and stretches some more, starting to walk to the door in the distance.

"Wolford buddy, you can stay the night, unless you have work in the morning?"

"Oh no, I'm off for two days thankfully. This is my friday. Probably wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Well, stay. If you want, you can park your truck inside here. It will be safe outside though"

"Too tired to even walk to it honestly. Is there a bed I can rest in here?"

"Well, of course" Nick says, jumping up and slips his paw into the wolf's.

"There is a guest one free since Judy is in the other, or you can sleep in my room" He says, gently hugging him and wraps his paws around his waist.

"Oh, heh. Nick. You sure? I can do the guest room."

"No, let's retire now and talk some more. I could use some comfort myself. Want to see a pretty view?"

"Sure. Let me just get a pillow out of my truck, i'll be right back"

As Wolford rushes out and grabs a pillow, Nick yawns, going to the kitchen and grabs another glass of soda, filling up Wolfords and waits near the stair case as he comes back in a few minutes later, clutching a pillow and a wolf plushie.

"Heh, you have a special plush also?"

"Yeah, as odd as it is. Just comforting for some reason? Why, do you Nick?"

"A Few. Heh. Kinda becomes comfort for those lonely nights. Well, shall we?"

"Lead the way, have no idea where I am even still Nick."

As Nick walks up the stairs, he reaches a door way and opens the door, motioning to a couch.

"Just toss your pillow there, we'll get situated the rest of the way later. Now follow me up another flight of stairs"

Wolford follows Nick out and up the same stairs Judy went up earlier, watching in awe as a star filled sky overhead is revealed.

"This is part of my sanctuary. The first two floors of this house are for guests, but everything above the second floor to the roof is my private sanctuary. You can sit anywhere and relax, there is even a gps guided telescope to see any of the heavens if you want." Nick says, yawning heavily and slumps out on a comfortable chair, rubbing his chest and groaning a bit.

"Gosh Nick, it's so beautiful out here. I don't even see 1 percent of these stars back in the city" Wolford quietly says, taking a seat as he removes his shirt and loosens his belt, tossing it on the chair and reclines back, glancing over upon hearing some groaning.

"Damn Nick, are you okay? Do I need to call a medic or something?"

"Oh, nah. Just... tightness is all. Damn chest patch up, it itches and feels very tight until it heals"

"Nick, can we take a rain check on talking more? I'm actually very worn out and need to rest."

"Good idea, pretty worn out myself still from the surgeries. Do you want to slip downstairs, or up here?"

"It's still warm out, some ice cold air conditioning sounds good" Wolford says, yawning and stands up, heading back downstairs and enters into Nick's room, grabbing his pillow and looks around, Nick appearing a minute later.

"Bed's over there, restroom is over there, and that's really all there is too it. So, just gotta hit the hay?"

"Right behind you, I'll go first and then it's lights out, okay?"

"Sure, take your time. Extra fangbrush in the cabinet if you need"

Nick yawns deeper, stripping off his shirt and tan shorts, tossing them on the couch and rubs his eyes, adjusting his foxeedo some as Wolford emerges a few minutes later.

"Hah, you wear those also? I went fancy and got wolfeedos instead. Certainly comfy" Wolford says, pulling off his shirt and uniform shorts, revealing a orange pair.

"Almost twins, eh pal?" The wolf smirks, yawning and dives into bed, burrowing under the cover some and relaxes while Nick enters and leaves the restroom a few minutes later.

"Heh, hardly. Only if you had blue skivvies!" Nick says, quietly slipping into bed and nervously wraps himself around Wolford, yawning and closes his eyes.

"Night Wolford, catch you in the morning" Nick mutters, hitting a wall as he collapses in bed, Wolford following suit as he gently massages Nicks chest, detecting his erratic heart rhythm.

"Poor boy, you've had it rough. Well, at least for tonight you can relax and feel secure" the wolf lazily says, blanking out himself to dreamland.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Boy, Nick certainly likes his music? Here's a listing of the songs in order from the beginning to the end.
> 
> Chad And Jeremy - A Summer Song
> 
> Walker Brothers - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore
> 
> Spanky And Our Gang - Lazy Day
> 
> Steve Winwood - While You See A Chance
> 
> Stevie Nicks - Talk To Me
> 
> Yes, Fox's is actually a soda brand. It's made in the Bronx New York, so probably a regional soda. You can find it online and order some if you want, primarily found it in syrup bags for a soda machine.
> 
> As for the rest?
> 
> Nick being selfless mirrors how I am actually in real life. As noted before, this story covers a lot of my personal life the way it is written. The afterlife part is pretty much written on the fly. Expect that to be expanded more later
> 
> Nick needs to see some happiness in his life. Does Wolford assist in anyway? He has so far it seems, let's see what the morning brings.
> 
> With this, it's bed myself actually. Heh. Maybe if there is room, Nick and Wolford will let me in.
> 
> Drop comments if you desire or send PM's if you prefer private communication.
> 
> More writing in the morning!


	14. Undesired Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has problems with his Troubled past. Will the answers he seek reveal themselves?

The sun rises over the desert, casting the mountains and ground with their usual colored hues. Filtering in through a window, the rays descend upon a Fox and Wolf nestled together in a bed.

 

As it becomes brighter, The wolf stirs and gets up rubbing his eyes while muttering to himself "Too early for this, needs to be darker" he grumbles, pulling the curtains tight and hops back into bed, becoming aware of a sad and angry tightness descending upon the fox suddenly.

 

"Nick, are you okay?" Wolfard mutters, softly stroking his chest as a pretext to feel his heartbeat, getting concerned upon feeling a rapid heartbeat suddenly getting kicked a little as the fox becomes more agitated, no answer coming in words only facial reactions as Nick contorts his face in rage tinged with sorrow.

 

"Poor guy, must be a bad dream" Mutters the wolf quietly as he curls back up with his new friend and starts to drift off feeling powerless to assist, when a scream suddenly causes him to snap his wide open again. "Nick! Wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Wolfard says to no avail, not receiving a response from the tortured fox.

 

"Sigh... so much for a peaceful rest. Wish I knew what was going on in that tortured Vulpine brain..."

 

_20 minutes before_

 

"Good morning, oops evening Natalie. Is Thomas around yet?" Nick asks, yawning a bit as he stands near a time clock flashing it's time: 23:25.

 

"Hey. Stop that Nicholas. It's contagious!" Natalie says, yawning herself and stretches while pulling a fur brush out and starts grooming while stifling another deep yawn.

 

"Yah yah, you red wolves. Always looking for a excuse to yawn. Pfft. That I can set my watch to!" Nick chides, yawning some more himself as he glances over at the time clock again. "Man... this thing takes forever. Why couldn't your partner be here already, he makes the time fly!"

 

"You know his pups keep him awake all day Nick! And me also unfortunately..." Mutters Natalie, placing the hair brush back in her purse and smoothes out her uniform, adjusting a gold star pinned to her shirt then reaches over and does the same for Nick.

 

"Hey! My uniform is fine you pawsie wolf!" Nick growls playfully, swatting her paw away.

 

"Yeah yeah, keep swatting me and I'll write you up!" She says, smirking with a gleam in her eye.

 

"Oh please, more idle threats from the supervisor, what a shock. Cool your jets, no need to rage about your lack of sleep with all the howling and barking around your apartment!" Nick says, laughing as he glances down the hall catching a flash of red fur walking through the vinyl curtain.

 

"Oh la la, here's your partner now. Start your smoochin Natalie!" Nick smirks, making disgusting puckering noses and purses his lips like a bad puffer fish.

 

"Stop it Nick, he's only in training with me! Not my partner as you are so implying!"

 

"Pfft, I see the sideways glances you give him! Keep blackmailing me or I'll tell Aldene!" Nick Threatens, getting punched in the shoulder suddenly, yelping out in pain. "Oww oww okay! Got it! Yesh!" He blurts out, rubbing his shoulder putting on a bigger act then is needed as is normal.

"Glad we see eye to eye Nick! Hey there Thomas! Got all your wittle anklebiters locked up in their dens for the night?"

 

"Ugh... you don't even know the half of it. It just has to be soccer day, didn't it? They are still wound up from all the exercise, even demanding to sleep in their uniforms!" Sighs Thomas, glancing at the clock suddenly. "Oops, clock in time folks! Another day, another dollar!"

 

"See, what did I tell you? He shows up, and time flies!" Smirks the fox, swiping his id after the two red wolves and follows them down to the key cabinet, assisting Natalie with a pile of keys then walks over near a atm and soda machine for roll call, glancing at the other fellow security guards while nodding slightly.

 

"Good, umm morning everyone" Natalie says, glancing at her watch and deciding it counts with 3 minutes to spare until midnight. "We've got the usual going on, be alert for any suspicious activity since it is close to the holidays. Thomas, you are shadowing me still for the time being, but may transfer to assist, more so shadow Nick on the cash drops beginning at 0230 when the cash count team arrives, okay?"

 

"Gotcha, I'll be ready for that. Umm, do I wear my weapon for that also?" "Well... yeah. You are trained for it, so that means you can. You know the usual demands of the big boss though" She frowns, eyerolling a bit.

 

"But, we are assisting with the cash count and drops, you mean I can't even" He starts to say, getting cut off by his superior.

 

"Yep... Them's the rules. The Strand isn't exactly too thrilled we have to carry them, but calls it a show of visual force. Ugh. At least the clip is allowed to be full. Anywho, everyone else you know your usual patrols. Mike you are on the bike team tonight with Melissa and Jackson. Barb patrols Section 1, Jack Section 2, Nicholas North and South Tower as needed but primarily the Sports Book and Cafe. Got it everyone?"

 

"Yes Ma'am!" "Good, now go start your job and don't forget your breaks! Also, rotate into the security office every hour and break the camera operator if you are on the casino floor. Dismissed!"

 

It was a pretty uneventful night, just the usual problems ranging from terrible cover bands rattling the very core of the building and a report of some night howlers found in the Naughty Vixens mens restroom area by a black wolf restroom attendant.

 

Unknown to everyone though, a part of their past was lurking just outside the north entrance, building the courage to enter for what would be his final act on this night...

 

"Welcome to the strand, do you have a reservation?" Asks the coyote standing at the Check in desk. "Yes I do, it's under the name Marsha" says the Cougar pulling out her id and credit card while Nick walks by and stands near the valet entrance glancing over for a few moments then looks away as a elephant enters the casino floor "Good morning, welcome to the Strand" Nick says with a smile and then resumes scanning the floor, glancing at his watch then scurries off to the saloon area.

 

"Whew, finally. First break then time to assist cash count" he mutters, swiping his badge then walks down the hall, turning to enter the EDR after swiping his badge again. "Oh hell, this makes day 35 of not eating the sausages" He mutters as his senses are assaulted by the usual burned smell, glancing over to see Natalie seated with a Coati as he rushes to the turnstile driven by hunger.

 

A few minutes later, Nick emerges with a tray and his usual eyerolls "Man, this food is... Ugh" he mutters walking over to Natalie and Aldene. "Hey there you two! How's the shifts tonight?"  
  
"The usual Nick. It's finally quiet now that the cover band is down assaulting the few who aren't drunk in the lounge area, Thomas is learning pretty well and should be solo tommorrow" His supervisor says, leaning back in the booth.

 

"Same old same old, drunks that can't count and keep their money tight in their paws. But hey, least it keeps us in a job. If only I got paid what they win rather then having to cash them out for it!" Aldene says, snickering.

 

"Yeah, would be nice. With as weak as the pay is, we should get half at least!" Nick chimes in, poking at the food with a fork and grimaces, scooting the tray away.

 

"Ugh, don't need to be a slave to the toilet. Look at the grease on those eggs!"

 

"Yep, same old same old. Don't know why you think it changes!" both of his friends say in unison. "False hope the kitchen staff come to their senses that food isn't all about quick flow through!"

 

As He starts to say more, Aldene jumps up and walks to the exit, his supervisor following a few seconds later. "Gotta go Nick, someone can't figure out where the quarter goes!" "Same, Drunken dude at the valet, catch you later!"

 

"Well, I see how it is!" Nick mutters with a smirk, glancing down at his wrist watch and spots the time: 0230. "Shoot! Cash team time!" Blurts out the fox, jumping up with the tray and chucks it in the bus bin.

 

As everyone begins their tasks again, Mike patrols around the property, eyeballing a shifty Cougar still standing outside the entrance smoking and pacing.

 

"Hey man, are you a guest of the property?" Mike asks as he pulls up and dismounts from the bike, zipping his jacket down a little.

 

"Yeah yeah, I am" The cougar mutters, glancing inside nervously. "Well okay. Do you have a room key?" "No, my girlfriend is inside checking in. Why so many questions?" The cougar glares.

 

"Because as a agent of this property, I can ask whatever I want. Do we have a problem here?"

 

 _"yes, yes we do you asshole. All of you. Today this behavior and mistreatment ends"_ "No, no we don't. I'm sorry, just tired as hell. Drove all day to get here, oh there she is!"

 

As Mike starts to key his radio, a Cougar emerges from the doors and walks down to the other Cougar, yawning. "Hey Sweety! Got the room keys, now to go and sleep!"

 

"May I go now, Officer?" Says the Cougar with obvious disdain as he laughs and flicks the cigarette out into the parking lot.

 

"Err, yeah. Go ahead. Get some good rest folks and welcome to The Strand. Enjoy your Stay" Shaking his head, Mike pedals off and resumes patrolling around the property.

 

"Good, he didn't recognize me. Well Honey, I'll take the keys now. Your task is done. Go back home and i'll be along later after I take care of a few things, got it?"

"Understood. Be safe, okay?" The female cougar says, kissing him and takes off back to her car while he walks to the north tower elevators and uses the key to go upstairs.

 

"Officer Wilde, report to the time office please" Natalie pages over the radio, sighing and clicking it off, rubbing her head "Ugh man, what a headache. Only a few hours to go until clock out" She mutters, hearing a Copy and spots Nick a few minutes later.

 

"I want you to take Thomas and introduce him to the cash count team, tommorrow i've decided he'll do that with you, then solo the next day. Okay? Show him the procedures"

 

"Gotcha Sup, anything else?" Nick smiles, hearing a radio call suddenly and yawns deeply, glancing at his watch. 05:00

 

"Security Office to Natalie, Report of problem in north tower 14th floor. Purse stolen and customer very angry. Please respond" "Roger" "Natalie to Thomas, meet me at the north elevator lobby, okay?" "Gotcha, enroute"

 

"Nothing else Nick, just resume your duties and you can introduce Thomas to the cash count team later?" "Understood, just radio when you are both free and i'll be over quickly"

 

As Nick walks off, little did he know that was the last time he ever saw or heard both of them..

 

14 floors up, Natalie and Thomas step off the elevator, finding the room and knock on the door. "Dispatch, 14th Floor. Finding out issue with customer and their purse" Thomas keys the radio and says, knocking louder and wondering why the door opens a little with a squeak. "Dispatch, 14th floor room door is ajar. Entering and finding out why"

 

"Dispatch, room appears empty. Entering fully with Natalie. Hello? Anyone here? Recieved a report of" Thomas says, cutting the mic off suddenly as he catches movement around a corner and his blood runs cold.

 

"We received a report of a purse being stolen from this hey what the hell is with the gun? GUN!" He shouts, reaching for his hip and starts to unholster his, a shot ringing out as it enters into his knee, causing him to cry out and crash to the floor.

 

"Woah, woah! Calm down! What the hell is going on? Natalie blurts out, rushing close to Thomas and starts to kneel down, hearing the click of a gun and feeling it pressed to her skull. "Up Rent-A-Piggy, fancy seeing you here, hmm?"

 

"My god, it's you... I thought I told you not to come back here? You have no right being on this property for your drug dealing!"

 

"Oh did you now? Let me think. Yep, that was me! Now you pay for taking my primary income away!"

 

"Just give it up! We'll leave, and forgot this ever happened!"

 

"You don't get it, do you rent-a-piggie? This is my turf. My best paying turf, and you stole that fro me!"

 

"How do you figure? This isn't your property or your building! How did you get in here anyway? The front desk knows not to rent rooms to you!"

 

"Magic. Now shut up, it's time to die, starting with this pathetic prick on the floor!"

 

"No, he has kids! Take me, for the love of take" Natalie starts to say, the Cougar walking over and sticking the gun onto Thomas's head.

 

"Shut up Natalie, This piggie dies now! You are next!" He yells, Thomas whimpering and crying as a involuntary reaction overtakes his body, causing the Cougar to revolt.

 

"Ugh, god. Wittle Piggie Doggie just pissed himself. Geez, do your kids know you wet the bed?" Taunts the cougar, clicking the gun against the wolfs temple and laughs.

 

"Shut up Frank! You would do the same if it was" Natalie yells, suddenly unholstering her weapon and fires, a round flying past the Cougar.

 

"Ohh... you dumb bitch, you shouldn't have!" Yells Frank, opening fire immediately, killing Thomas instantly and turns the gun upwards, shooting Natalie in the head then the chest, dropping her instantly as he unloads the gun, ejecting the clip and pops another in to finish the job.

 

"Dispatch to N<beep>" the radio starts to say, but gets cut off as each guard property wide hears sounds of a scuffle, then a loud boom over the radio and muffled shouting then rapid shots in succession.

 

"Shit shit shit! What the f" Nick starts to say, it dawning on him suddenly what is going on.

 

Screams echo in the hall as doors open, then slam shut while the Cougar runs out suddenly down the hall to the fire exit and scrambles down the long flight of stairs to the bottom.

 

"Nick to Dispatch, request status on Natalie and Thomas!" He asks, racing to the elevator from across the casino floor and fumbles with his keycard and unlocks the elevator, hitting 14 with his fist.

 

"Dispatch to security officers, active shooter situation. Repeat, active shooter. Cover all entry and exit points. Nick and anyone free, go to the 14th floor. Use caution!"

 

As the transmission ends, Nick hops paw to paw, burning with anxiety as the elevator rises slowly. "Oh you piece of shit, hurry!" Nick yells, stepping off when the doors open and poking his head around the entryway, glancing down and sees a man entering the fire exit.

 

"Dispatch, possible suspect in fire exit 1405 west end of property. Checking for Natalie and Thomas" "Copy. ZPD enroute"

 

As Nick quickly races down the hall, he cautiously looks around, noticing nothing amiss until he sees shell casings outside a room. His heart pounding after taking position against the wall, he glances into the room and violently throws up, starting to wail.

 

"Oh god, oh god. Get the medics!" Nick screams into the radio, rushing over and kneeling down, pushing his paws into gaping wounds in both of his friends heads, sobbing. As a coyote and wolf run into the room, they slip on Nicks bile and quickly get back up, rushing over and doing the same as Nick.

 

"Natalie, Thomas! I can't believe it!" Why, why, why!"

 

"Medics requested to 14th floor immediately, bring everything they've got" Nick faintly hears in his ears and next to him, the Coyote issuing commands as he slumps over, sobbing and pounding the floor, tears staining the carpet and his former friends uniforms.

"Natalie? Thomas? Please wake up. Please wake up for your friend. Please? Please?" Nick pleads, crying as the paramedics rush in and the Coyote grabs Nick away, holding him as tears run down both their eyes.

 

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" screams Nick over and over.

 

_Present Day_

 

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Nick screams out loud, startling Wolfard awake again, his eyes snapping open as he flicks on a light and gasps. "Nick! Wake up!" Wolfard yells, shaking the Fox. "Wake up Nick!" He yells again, realizing the sheets are very damp as he pulls them off Nick. "Wake up!"

 

Nick suddenly opens his eyes, tears streaming down them as he sits up, hyperventilating and rocks back and forth. "It's not fair, oh god. The memories. It's not..." Nick says, cutting himself off as Wolfard also sits up, curling up tightly against him and places a paw on Nicks chest, feeling a intense jack hammer as the fox starts sweating profusely and grinding his teeth.

 

"Shit Nick, just what the hell is going on?" Wolfard demands, not getting a answer as he realizes what is happening and snatches a bottle off the night stand and pops the top off, dumping it on the bed and forcibly prys Nick's jaw open.

 

"Open Nick! It's for your own good!" Wolfard says, prying his jaws open and forces the pill under his tongue, suddenly snapping shut on the wolfs paw. "Mother of @#!@" Wolfard screams loud, yanking his fingers out and clamps them tight around Nicks Muzzle.

 

"Damn Nick, that really hurt!" Wolfard says through clenched teeth, reaching out to fully hug him and start massaging his back, gently nuzzling his muzzle. "Calm down Nick, it's over. It's over"

 

Ten minutes later, Wolfard is still massaging Nick and talking to him softly, stopping when he hears Nick start to speak weakly, tears flowing down his face still.

 

"Wolfard... I I I. Where am I?"

 

"You are in your bedroom Nick. Are you okay?" He asks, quickly realizing it's the understatement of the century to ask that question.

 

"I I I think so. Why are you here? Did you break in?" Nick snaps, glaring at him suddenly.

 

"No Nick, you invit"

 

"Oh stop it whoever you are. Why are you in my bed? Did you break in to rap"

 

"Nicholas Wilde! I'm the good guy! I did nothing to you! What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Wolfard says, narrowing his eyes as Nick struggles out of his grip, running into the Restroom.

 

"Go away!" He yells as the door slams behind him. Sighing, Wolfard falls back on the bed feeling drained while sounds of cabinets opening in the restroom are heard.

 

"Damnit, where is that pill?" Nick yells, knocking everything out of the cabinet and finally spots the bottle, a pink tinted one and furiously yanks the cap off, fishing a pill out and gulping it quickly. "Ughh... where the hell am I?" Nick says again, slumping on the toilet for a while.

 

"Nick? Are you okay in there?" Wolfard quietly asks, knocking on the door, becoming more urgent when he hears silence. "Nick? Answer me. Are you okay?"

 

A few minutes later, the door slowly opens, a disheveled and worn out Fox emerges, walking over to the bed and collapses on it, completely exhausted while a Wolf runs over to his side.

 

"Nick, you are okay! Tell me what happened there!" Wolfard blurts out, climbing onto the bed and gently lays against Nick, careful not to jar him.

 

"Wolfard..." "Wolfard..." "Death haunts me in my dreams. There is never a break from it. Natalie and Thomas, Natalie and Thomas. Natalie and Thomas. Natalie and Thomas. Natalie..." Nick repeats over and over, intense sobbing overtaking his body again.

 

"It should have been me. I am nothing, they were everything. Why them and not me? Why them and not me?" Nick starts to repeat again, tears flowing now.

 

"If only Frank had been killed before this happened..."

 

"Nick? Frank? Who's Frank?" Wolfard starts to ask, but quickly has a flash back to a news report many years ago.

 

"God, Nick. You were involved in?" Wolfard starts to ask, Nick turning around and weakly nodding, then collapses in his internal grief.

 

"Nick... Please, tell me. I'm here to help. Nick? Answer me. Nick?" Wolfard pleads, receiving nothing but silence as Nick lapses into unconsciousness.

 

"Nick? Please..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a long update period! I'm sorry for that. Here's a chapter, technically going to be spread over two chapters.
> 
> Enjoy. This is a deeply personal one involving (some) events in my life. Some liberties have been taken, but not many


	15. Painful Memories and Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a lot of inner turmoil. Do we get to seem him finally making peace with some of it?

As Nick fully lapses into unconsciousness, Wolfard quietly stands up and stretches to remove strain from his back and gently scoops up the fox, holding him tight as he carefully walks to the door and downstairs.

 

"Easy there Nick, I'll take care of you. Just get some rest" He quietly says, reaching the bottom of the staircase and pads over to the couch to set Nick down gently while placing a blanket over him and fluffing a pillow up.

 

"Hey Wolfard, what's up? Heard you coming down and, good grief what in the hell happened to Nick?" Judy says, emerging from the kitchen with a small salad dropping it to the floor, noticing Nicks tear stained face and contorted rage while his chest rises and falls.

 

"Shh, he's finally asleep again! Hopefully it's not so bad this time and he doesn't dream!" Wolfard hisses as the plate crashes to the floor but thankfully doesn't wake up the fox, grabbing Judy's paw and pulls her into the kitchen.

 

"I have no idea what is going on with him, he woke up screaming getting pissed off at me after a while and forgot where he was and who I was. After he stormed off and came out of the restroom, he seemed to be more lucid but was crying again and muttering names over and over, saying that he should have been killed instead"

 

Judy gets a stunned look on her face, drooping her ears and wraps her arms around her body. "Wait, what? Why would he say that? What did he say, and don't leave out the details Wolfard" She demands, sitting on a pulled out chair.

 

"Well, he just keep repeating over and over Natalie and Thomas, then made a cryptic reference about Frank should have been killed before this happened. At that point he continued on some, then lapsed into unconsciousness. I brought him down here to keep a eye on him and cook some food" Wolfard says, grimacing at the behavior he remembers upstairs.

 

"He said Natalie, Thomas, and Frank?" Judy asked, getting a far away look in her eyes, then looks around for a computer. "Have you seen a tablet, a computer or something around here?"

 

"Umm, I think in the wall I saw something? This place is kinda weird and upscale. But let me check in the living room, i'll be right back" Wolfard says and vanishes out of the kitchen to look around.

 

"Natalie, Thomas and Frank. Natalie, Thomas and Frank" Judy says, muttering to herself. "Why are those names so familiar? Where have I seen that before? Hmm. Ugh, it's on the tip of my tongue" She says out loud, startled a bit when Wolfard pops back in with a iPaw device.

 

"All I found was this tablet. Should do the trick, hey!" Wolfard blurts out as a paw snatches it from his grip and starts furiously typing into a search engine.

 

"It's so familiar, but I can't place why. Somewhere I read about that and i'll be damned if I, crap! Stupid Pawoogle!" Judy grumbles, smacking the screen

 

"Hey! Careful with that, I don't know where anything else is!" growls the wolf, reaching out to grab it but Judy pulls it away.

 

"I, cheese and crackers! Why can't my memory work! I should know this!" She says, changing her keywords and shakes her head as more results come back as failures.

 

"I don't care about festivals in New Orleans or what to wear for Mardi Gras!" Judy spits at the screen, tossing it to Wolfard.

 

"Maybe you have better luck. I can't find anything because i'm not on the ZPD Intranet" Judy starts to say, cutting herself off suddenly.

 

"That's it! It was at the ZPD! I saw it there! Wolfard, does that tablet have any access to ZPD?"

 

"Hmm, let me see. It doesn't appear so, oh wait! I forget about the field access portal" Blurts the wolf out as he pulls it up and the browser and quickly logs in hovering over a search box, the tablet suddenly disappearing again from his grip.

 

"Damnit Judy! Hey, that's for employees only!" He growls but slinks back when he sees the daggers being shot his way.

 

"No cheese sherlock, but maybe I can jog my memory by looking at the site?" She hmms and sits back, trying a few keywords but fails again, finally clapping her paws together in a smile and hits pay dirt.

 

"That's it! It was, oh my heavens. Oh son of a, urrp!" Judy tosses the tablet down and runs out of the kitchen to the restroom nearby as heaving sounds carry down into the kitchen.

 

"Damn Judy, what could be so bad that causes that type of reaction?" Wolfard mutters, picking up the device and struggles to contain himself at what reveals itself on the screen, gagging at the crime scene photographs in the corner next to a chunk of text.

 

" _At approximately 0515 ZPD was advised of a active shooter situation at The Strand Hotel and Casino. Officers Fangmeyer, Snarlov, Delgato, Bogo and Johnson responded along with multiple SWAT officers. A suspect later identified as Frank with a primary residence in the rainforest district was spotted emerging out a fire escape at the west end of the property and pursuit was given. At this point, Bogo called in more officers and a permiter was secured, but the suspect ran into houses neighboring the casino._

 

_Failing to car jack a vehicle and break into homes, He gained entry into a private yard area of a residence where Fangmeyer spotted him along with SWAT and closed in. As he was surrounded, a weapon was produced, held against his temple and a shot rang out, causing the Cougar to crumple to the ground. Ambulances got called in from the ZFD, the suspect is taken to the hospital in grave condition._

 

_Investigating teams in the Hotel quickly discovered a double murder scene in hotel room 1405, two deceased guards, One female Named Natalie, Age 35 and One Male named Thomas, Aged 25. Witnesses report hearing yelling and sudden pleading, along with multiple gun shots ringing out. One Nicholas Wilde, Security officer for the casino was on scene not talking being held by a coyote and wolf, also guards of the casino. Their names are unknown at this time._

 

_Natalie and Thomas were pronounced dead at 0545 after paramedics failed to receive any signs of life. The investigation and cause of death will be handled by ZPD and the Zootopia Coroners office at this time"_

 

"Mother of god, oh god i'm gonna be urrrp" Wolfard mutters, noticing close ups of the crime scene and chucks the tablet down on the table, rushing over to the sink and emptying the contents of his stomach out.

"Jesus Nick, no wonder why you are in such turmoil" Wolfard weakly says between purging his stomach contents, flashbacks of the fox out on the couch slumped between a coyote and wolf in the crime scene photos crying entering his mind.

 

"That's... quite enough of this for now" He says after cleaning up, turning the tablet back on and quickly flicking the screen up to shut the windows without a glance at it's morbid contents, a bunny padding in a few minutes later looking deathly green, glancing up at the Wolf.

 

"Oh god, you saw the photos also?" She says, holding a paw over her mouth and gulps, swallowing some bile but recovers.

 

"Yes Judy... And mother of god, that is horrific. I've seen so much before, even on scene with many situations i've had to assist in, but this is so raw, so hurtful"

 

"Because we both know it's causing poor Nick out there such intense pain and grief. Normally there is a clincial seperation from the scene. This affects someone we know personally" Judy says, slumping into a chair and goes wide eyed at the tablet sitting on the table, reaching out for it.

 

"Don't Judy. The window is closed, and you don't need to see that anymore. Neither do, and DEFINITELY not Nick" the Wolf growls, glaring at it.

 

"I had no idea it was him who had to be on scene for that. It never crossed my mind that it was the _Nick Wilde_. It was something I came across and quickly scanned one day on a unrelated search for a crime ring I was trying to bust" Judy says, hanging her head low.

 

"I remember hearing about it in the news, it was horrific. Tore the heart of the casino apart, it felt like a funeral parlor when I would go in to gamble. Employees tried their best to smile, but you could tell the sorrow. I don't know that it has ever recovered in some ways" says the Wolf, thinking of some photos hanging in hallways when he got called in to pick up card counters and other assorted criminals a few times.

 

"I'd say so, Poor Nick out there seems to still relive it, unknown to anyone. Until now, he certainly never mentioned it to me" Judy says, trailing off.

 

"Well Judy, probably because, well you know Nick. Mr tight lip, and well your past behavior with him certainly doesn't inspire him to open up about problems"

 

"Gee, thanks for reminding me Wolfa" Judy says, being cut off by the wolf.

 

"Hey, it's the truth. Frankly, I don't know at this point how he would feel with you being around if he wakes up? He's pretty much a wreck, and you may not help matters?"

 

"Yeah, but, I'm trying to change myself and he may need my support"

 

"At this point, while it may be a good idea, it isn't at the same time. Let me remake you a salad, and is there plenty for you to do in your room?"

 

"Yes, there is. I Just want to be"

 

"Judy, please. He needs some space currently. I'll take care of him, okay?" says the Wolf, strolling over to prepare a salad and places a plate on the counter a short time later.

 

"Okay... I understand, for the better of Nick. Say, how did you learn to cook like that? I don't see you being the" Judy blurts out, glancing down at the plate and sniffing the air a little.

 

"Tofu Type? Yeah, i'm not. But figure that's better for you then a animal based protein. I do know a salad gets boring real quick though! Please enjoy"

 

Judy weakly walks over to the towering wolf and gently hugs him "Thanks, thanks so much"

 

"No hard feelings Judy. Just, Nick needs his space currently. Maybe even risky myself being around, but I haven't exactly harmed him like so many others. I hope you understand"

 

"Yes, I do. Thanks for the meal, I may bug you later for more!"

 

"Anytime, Anytime. See you later Judy" He says, watching the bunny disappear out of the kitchen walking over to the stainless steel fridge and taking out some packs of meat and veggies, tossing them all into a skillet and places a lid on top.

 

"This certainly wakes me up, I hope it does the same for him" mutters the wolf, glancing out into the living room as the proteins and veggies start cooking turning around to a spice cabinet and finds some mesquite salt, shaking it in after pulling the lid off and turning down the heat.

 

As the cooking starts to fill the kitchen, it drifts out into the living room and starts to tickle at a creatures nose laying on the couch causing him to stir.

 

"Mmmph, stop it. I'm too tired for mesquite cooking" Nick mutters, kicking at the blankets moving around and rolls over.

 

Wolfards ears perk as he hears some muttering out in the living room, smirking and sprinkles some more seasoning in, then puts some on his paw and walks out into the living room placing it next to Nicks nose.

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, it's almost ready!" He says with a smirk watching his friends nostrils twitch and notices his tongue coming out, licking the seasoning off his paw.

 

"Eek, hey! That tickles! Stop stop stop!" says the wolf, blushing and pulling his paw away causing Nick to awaken and open his eyes.

 

"Hey, who are yo oh hey Wolfard!" Nick says, glancing around and gets a worried look in his eyes pondering what is going on when he notices he is downstairs in his living room.

 

"How did I get here? What smells so good? Why is it bright outside?" Nick asks, looking at a window showing full sun everywhere as he sits up on the couch groaning, taking a mental inventory and realizing he is only in underwear deciding to discreetly keep the blanket on for now with the wolf around.

 

"Well, you weren't feeling so good earlier, so I took you downstairs Nick. Got some turkey and veggies cooking up for you, and it's bright out because it's 1130" says the wolf, sitting down next to his new friend.

 

"Not feeling good? What? Ohh..." He says, opening his blanket some and scratches at the chest sutures aggravating him.

 

"Was it my chest or something?" Nick asks, frowning as he tries to remember what happened but comes up blank his subconscious repressing the horror he dealt with earlier.

 

"Well... yes and no. I took care of that for you. The rest, We need to have a talk but after you get some food in you. I think it's done, you want anything to drink?"

 

"Sure, a fox."

 

"You drink yourself silly boy? Ohh, the soda! My bad. Heh heh" Wolfard smirks, padding off to the kitchen in just his wolfeedo and returns a few minutes later with a bottle of soda and two steaming dishes of food, setting them on the table with forks.

 

"Dig in, hope it tastes good!"

 

"It certainly smells good, can't wait" Nick says, grabbing a fork and digging in. "Dang dude, who taught you how to cook like this?" he mutters, gobbling it down with a smile.

 

"Oh, nothing special really. Just some random recipe I found at the supermarket one day. It's really that good?"

 

"Nah, it's bad. I'll have to save you from it by guarding the left overs!" Nick smirks, glancing into the kitchen.

 

"Hah, sure. I'll just bring them out here to make guarding them easier for you!" The wolf says, jumping up and grabbing them along with another bottle of soda.

 

After they both make pigs of themselves, Nick even relaxing some and removing his blanket to cool off a bit Wolfard sets the dishes aside and lays a paw gently on one of Nicks.

 

"Nick, can you be honest and help me with something?"

 

As the wolf speaks, Nick narrows his eyes, shaking his paw off Wolfard's and crosses his arms while narrowing his eyes.

 

"Depends. What is this about?"

 

"Well, I, uhh, umm, uhh, umm..." Stammers the wolf, taken aback by Nicks sudden abrupt change of behavior.

 

"Stop stuttering and just spill it. Is this about what happened earlier?" Nick mutters low with a tinge of confusion in his voice.

 

"Yes, I mean no, Yes, no"

 

"Stop stuttering! It can't be that bad Wolfard, and i'm growing older awaiting your answer!"

 

"Well, umm, yeah... Nick.." Wolfard reaches out his paw again, clamping it tightly around his friends and doesn't let go this time.

 

"I need you to explain why you awoke screaming "it's not fair" and repeated the names "Natalie and Thomas plus Frank" so much. Can you do tha" The wolf starts to get out, but Nick snatches his paw away and goes wide eyed, snorting and turns around to jump over the couch landing with a sickening thud as a crack is heard.

 

"No! No I won't! Go away!" Nick screams, starting to curl up in a ball as tears start flowing.

 

Quick as a flash, the wolf jumps up and runs over to Nick, scooping him up and holds him close.

 

"Nicholas Wilde! Calm down! This is not going to help!" Says the wolf soothingly, reaching out to softly stroke his chest fur gently licking the tears off his face.

 

"Nick, calm down, calm down. Why does that cause you so much pain?" asks the wolf gently, continuing to groom and hold the fox close.

 

"I I I don't want to talk about, so stop asking" Nick growls through the tears, tensing up as his fight or flight mechanism returns.

 

"Nick Nick Nick, please. It's bothering you, and you need to get this out. You can't bottle it up forever, and I want to help you"

 

"I said no Wolfard! Drop it!"

 

"Sorry, but i'm going to be a dog with a bone on this. Please, tell me and relax, it's for your own good. It can't eat you up anymore" He says, softly stroking the tortured fox's fur, sliding a paw down to a leg and feeling for anything abnormal.

 

"No, i'm not going to OUCH! Watch it!" Nick yelps and screams, diverting his attention a bit from his emotional issue for a second.

 

"Just as I thought, you broke a bone in your leg" Wolfard mutters, stripping a pillowcase off the pillow and ties it loosely around the broken leg.

 

"Ow ow ow! It hurts!"

 

"Yeah, i'd imagine so. Now Nick, tell me what is hurting you past that and i'll take you to the hospital"

 

"No!"

 

Wolfard sighs, shaking his head and continues hugging tightly.

 

"Okay, fine. It's obviously a issue with you, and I want you to feel better. So, here goes. Nick, I know about Natalie and Thomas. I looked them up in the ZPD. You have my deepest condolences, and I'm here anytime you need to talk about it" Wolfard says, turning a little green and swallows something back as visuals flash through his mind again.

 

"I said i'm not going to" Nick snaps, glancing up at the wolf as he smells something peculiar and catches him gulping something back.

 

"Wolfard, did you see the" Nick starts to say, getting cut off by the wolf suddenly.

 

"Ugh, unfortunately I did. Please, excuse me. I I I don't feel so well" Wolfard suddenly sets Nick aside, clutching his stomach and rushes to the restroom, the banging of a toilet seat heard as the door slams and a loud groaning is heard.

 

Ten minutes later, Wolfard emerges from the restroom looking pale and takes a seat next to Nick, slowly wrapping himself around the fox again careful not to hurt the broken leg.

 

"So, uhh... Yeah. About your friends?" Wolfard mutters, just leaning against the fox and massaging his aching stomach some.

 

"I keep telling yo"

 

"Nick, please. I saw the report. I saw the photos, oh god" He says, cutting himself off and trying not to throw up. "The Photos... I saw it all. I looked it up on the zpd intranet. So, please tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone else without your permission"

 

Sighing, Nick looks down and grabs a small album sitting on the table and hands it to the wolf.

 

"This is a album of Natalie and Thomas. Before I decided to go into the police force, I started winding down my hustles. Just was getting tired of it. As you see, I've pretty much got what I want, so it reached a point where the hustle lifestyle wasn't needed for comfort. But, what I needed was something that you don't get hustling: Friends. Took a gamble hiring into The Strand for security guard work. Figured that it might help with the slow new chapter of my life I was trying to start." Nick pauses, coughing some then continues.

 

"Having a fox in HR certainly helped speed the process along, but the real magic started when she recommended I go into security. This put me in touch with Nat" Nick weakens a bit, stopping and wipes some tears away from his eyes starting to form. "Natalie. Being a red wolf, I took a immediate liking to her. You don't find them around much anymore being a rare species. You've seen my usual prankster self, it was pretty much in overdrive with her. We both knew how to cut loose, but also be professional. She really would cut loose with her friend, later lover Aldene.  
  


However, storm clouds appeared none of us could deal with. Property management really took a dim view on security, as all places do. Likening us to glorified rent a cops and having a shit fit when we demanded weapons for a increasing problem: Nighthowler dealing. Blatant on the casino floor even. This resulted in numerous ejections and even more arrests. It was a fight to keep the weapons, there was even talk of not being able to have bullets in the clip"

 

"Are you serious Nick? Damn. That's sloppy"

 

"Typical actually. Most insurance and companies view guns as a liability. Get some weak kneed mammals who want gun control and it's worse, but you know that from the force. Anyway, I was off one day when the call came over for a serious incident in the cafe. A cougar was caught dealing right under a security camera and boy was he pissed. Natalie responded to the call being a supervisor, and said he was no longer welcome on the property. At this point, he starts screaming everyone will pay and there will be blood shed for ruining his business" Nick says, gulping.

 

"Oh, no no. That isn't good" Wolfard mutters, carefully massaging Nick and holds him close, gently licking his neck.

 

"After the fact? Yeah. During it? No. Idle threats happen all the time, it's just background noise" Mutters the fox, relaxing a little from the wolfs gestures to calm him down.

 

"During the short time I knew Natalie, my shell started to open some. No need to hustle, to lie and con. Just honest relations with someone from a friend perspective. When she urged Thomas her next door neighbor to join the department, it became even more of a jokers paradise. He, like her was always professional and willing to assist in anyway possible but outside of work you had to watch yourself. He could joke and rough house with the best of them, probably as a result of his kids. There's no stopping a red wolf from soccer. Heh. I'd say i'm still sore from those sessions, or maybe it's from wrenching on vehicles?"

 

"Long story short, I felt myself changing for the better. As little as it could happen, you just don't throw off decades of problems in a short time frame. Then, it had to happen. My world fell apart. It... god damnit, I wanted to throttle that fuckin' cougar myself after the fact."

 

"Can you believe that a town over, that prick swallowed night howlers but the paramedics saved him? Had they just let him suffer... All this wouldn't have happened. A year later, it just had to end with him eating a bullet not too far away after his crime spree. Pussy. Everyone says he is a victim, but deep down he isn't. He is a piece of shit. You don't save someone like that. I've seen parts of life no one in their right mind could imagine exists. He's not a victim, he is a exercise on why some just need to be euthanized..." Nick trails off, weeping and hangs his head in shame.

 

"I should have been the one to take the bullets. Natalie found love, Thomas had a wife and kids. And there I am, holding their brain matter in. A popsicle hustler, living while they lost everything they worked for!" Nick whines, hitting his head with his paws.

 

"Hey! Stop it Nick! You do not deserve to die! None of you did that day!"

 

"Oh Wolfard, how I wish that was true. But it isn't. Here I sit, full of rage, emotions that never can be let out, and there they are" Nick growls, flipping the album to the last page and stabs it until it falls to the floor, grief overtaking him again.

 

"Six fucking feet under with a ton of dirt on top of them. Thomas's wife still is without her husband, and Aldene lost her wife. And there's me, sitting her with all this around me. Shit, this very couch has many fond memories of all of us just relaxing after a long day at work. These walls contain the echoes of Thomas's kids playing soccer and swimming in the pool. And here I am, just whining about it and treating everyone like dirt still" Nick sobs, glancing at the wolf thinking of any abuse he may have dished out.

 

"Nick.. please stop. That's enough for now. I know it isn't easy for you, and I want you to know I am not going anywhere. Yes, you have done some to hurt to me. But life isn't a rose garden. It is not my goal to be like everyone else in your life and just leave in a fit of rage never to return, or only come back when I want something from you. If anything, all I want from you is to feel better"

 

"Wolfard, I can't"

 

"Can't what? Believe that someone has your best interests at heart for once? I'm not going to jump into your life with balloons and confetti saying it will change for the better. I'll disappoint you in some way. It's sadly a fact of life. I'm not hip on the whole cheesy romcom crap that we both sweep each other off our feet in 2.3 seconds and we are married half a second after that. That's disgusting frankly to me!" Says the wolf, carefully adjusting himself and sets his fox friend down on the couch to stand up.

 

"Now, let's get you to the vet and have that bone taken care of. Do you mind a ride in my truck or should we take one of yours?" Wolfard ponders, glancing around the room at the sprawling fleet of vehicles.

 

"Whatever is easiest for you really" Nick says, tugging on wolfard to pull him down suddenly into his lap deciding to give him a real tight hug, stitches be damned. "Oww oww shit shit but it 's worth it!" He mutters quietly.

 

"Nick? Are you ok yikes!" Wolfard says, toppling into Nicks lap and gets hugged suddenly.

 

"I'm fine, just trying to show that I am not all frigid and rude. At least I hope?" he weakly says, trying to be more demonstrative.

 

"You are doing fine. Let's get you to the Vet before your break gets worse, okay pal?" Says the wolf as he disappears upstairs to grab clothes and heads back down with everything, carefully dressing nick in a pair of tan shorts and a pawaiian shirt.

 

"Say, I could get used to this wolfie, it kinda feels good!"

 

"Oh really? Well I do feel like i'm taking care of a kit right now, so it's not so bad!"

 

"Oh geez..." Nick mutters, blushing hotly.

 

"In that fashion, do you need to go potty?" Wolfard smirks, glancing away as a punch sails towards his arm.

 

"Hey, oww! What's that for?" Yelps the wolf, massaging his shoulder with a internal smirk knowing what he implied.

 

"Joking aside, I really should go before we leave" Nick says, starting to try and stand up but is suddenly grabbed by the wolf.

 

"Easy now, you can't bear weight on your fracture" He says, carrying him to the restroom and sets him down on the toilet.

 

"The rest you gotta do silly, I'll go figure out what to drive and get it warmed up. You just answer your call of nature" The wolf says, quickly disappearing out of the restroom and disappearing with a click of the door.

 

"Hmm, this should be good to drive" Wolfard mutters, grabbing the keys to a crew cab lower to the ground the most of the other vehicles, placing a exhaust outlet over it's exhaust and firing it up with a loud clatter then returns to the restroom.

 

"All done Nick? Time to go!" He asks, hearing a reply inside and opening the door to grab him and carry over to the truck.

 

"Hah, excellent taste. And hey, it's low to the ground!"

 

"Well yeah, can't be towering into the heavens Nick with your ailment!"

 

More humor filled banter is heard as a large door opens and the truck pulls out a few minutes later, everything complete to leave. As the door closes, a figure sitting at the top of the stairs smiles.

 

"Put your trust into him Nick, he won't disappoint you. You've needed this for a long time, and I am glad to see you are getting some happiness. See you in a short time" The figure says, slowly walking down the staircase and disappears into the ether as a door opens.

 

"Hello? Is someone there? Nick? Wolfard?" Judy asks, catching a glimpse of a red wolf disappearing before her eyes.

 

"Sweet cheese and crackers! Natalie?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another chapter under the ol belt. More drama, heh. Next will have some fluff in it.
> 
> This is based off a actual situation that took place.
> 
> My writing pretty much got suspended with a poor job I took. Cranked out some, then it just nose dived. Very toxic work place. I'll spare most of the details and just focus on the fact that a incident did happen at it.
> 
> It did make the news. Everyone knows the bigger one that happened in October, but there was also one at a smaller place in the same city.
> 
> What's written does follow what happened, but liberties did get taken to slot itself into the canon i've established. If you want to know more, drop private messages and i'll be glad to explain it in detail. Due to it's nature, don't want to be airing a lot of it on here.
> 
> Some I will say is the choice of the characters introduced as OC.
> 
> Red Wolves in New Orleans are pretty much extinct, and that's a nod to both written into the story. One of them did love New Orleans a lot, and I was grappling with what to assign Thomas as a species. Did seem fitting in my sleep deprived brain, so he got the same treatment.
> 
> A Coati for Aldene also has a meaning behind it. Wanted to toy around with a unique animal not many would think of.
> 
> Yes, I did know each of them personally from a work perspective. No, I wasn't a guard, worked a different department. But everyone was family there. I may write more later about this, just wanted to give a proper nod to them so they can live again, at least in some writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and expect more hopefully soon


End file.
